Power of Music
by faithandhopewoman
Summary: What does a man do when the words of the marriage vow, until we are parted by death, actually happen? Georg von Trapp was faced with that reality. His grief was great. He thought he couldn't go on. Through the power of music and one special person, he restored his joy in living.
1. Grief

Grief

It was six in the morning in a bedroom of a castle once owned by the Empress of Austria, Maria Teresa. Now it was the bedroom of an Austrian Naval Captain who had distinguished himself in battle and had been decorated with a medal for bravery, a cross named for the Empress.

This naval captain sat; holding his beloved wife, Agathe, close to his chest. He felt her breathing cease; she slumped as her body grew limp. The woman who had born his seven children had died.

And the decorated captain wept. This was only the second time in his life that occurred. The first was when he and his brother had closed the lid of their mother's coffin.

A woman, Isabel Schmidt, who has lived with the family since the first child was born happened to pass the door and heard his weeping. Without entering she knew what had happened.

Isabel climbed the stairs to the castle's bell tower. She rang the bell once. All who would hear it would know someone had died within the castle walls.

When she returned to the master bedroom, the Captain's brother's widow was already standing outside the door. Together they entered.

"Georg, you need to lay her down."

"I will, Isabel. Caroline, please ask Charles to take the children away from here."

"Even the little girls?"

"Yes, and you should go too. He'll need your help. And please don't tell them their mama has died."

The two ladies told the children that Charles was taking them on a trip to Hungary for a visit with their cousins. They were whisked away before the older ones could ask any questions.

Georg had laid Agathe down. Isabel had closed her eyelids; folded her arms at her waist so her hands would meet. Her fingers were entwined.

Georg left the bedroom and took up residence in his study. He would never return to the bedroom.

As was the custom, the funeral was held in a matter of days. Afterwards, Georg drove away from the cemetery. His destination was a monastery where he knew the Senior Friar.

Upon arrival, Georg told him. "I need to be alone. My wife died and my grief is great. I fear I can't go on."

"Ask God for guidance, Georg. I'm sure you prayed during the war. God was with you then and He's still with you. When you're ready to talk, come find me."

Georg entered the cell of the monastery. All that was there was a bed, a lamp on a nightstand with two books, the Bible, a Prayer Book and a desk with a chair.

For now, he sat on the edge of his bed; his mind had no desire to be crowded with prayers or Biblical verses.

_OO_

This monastery also had a Retreat Center for women – mostly young woman. Those who had been confused by others who believed there was no God.

The Directress was a Benedictine Sister by the name of Margareta. She had helped a number of women rediscover their belief in God; most were still looking for the life which they had been born to live. These two groups shared a beautiful common garden.

Georg wasn't interested in walking there. Finally, his exhaustion caused him to grow sleepy. He barely had enough energy to change into his bedclothes.

The next morning, he was woken by the bells. He had no appetite. For an unknown reason he opened the Bible to the Book of Genesis. He read the words used in the wedding ceremony; _the two shall become one._ They caused him to weep. And hearing the choir sing its _Alleluias_ did nothing to comfort him.

He was terribly distraught. A knock of his cell's door surprised him. "It's Brother James, Georg."

Georg opened his door. "Talk to me. What is it you want from God? And don't tell me to bring Agathe back from the dead."

"I won't. I know that's impossible. But answer me this. Why did she die?"

"She died because her body was ravished by a disease from which she could not recover; a disease which has its roots in the Garden of Eden. Not only were Adam and Eve's eyes opened and they knew they were naked; they were chased from the Garden to a world full of famine, weather events and illnesses.

"It's now up to us to try and find how to restore the Garden to that place where man was in fellowship with God. Maybe God has a plan for you and perhaps your children to be a part of doing exactly that."

"But how Brother James?"

"It will take time to learn His plan for you. First you need to come out of this room and talk with others; as difficult as it may be. You need to share your feelings. Come take a walk with me in our garden."

Reluctantly, Georg did as he asked.

There he found men expressing their feelings in many different ways. Some felt better listening to others; some wrote prayers. Others painted pictures about their feelings and several sang.

Georg heard hymns his own mother had sang to him when he was a child; hymns from the Lutheran Church. He found comfort in the words of the song based on the words of Twenty-third Psalm and another titled The Prayer of St. Francis.

The latter was a simple song which gave one direction on how God wants you to live your life. It spoke of consoling, pardoning, helping others find their faith and to be a light in times of darkness and to bring joy where there is sadness.

And the song ends with directions to understand others, to love them and to forgive them but most important was that in dying one was born to eternal life.

Georg now understood why Agathe had to die. Now he knew he had to find ways to be as the song had directed. And the first thing he did was to begin to sing with a small group of men. And his memories of singing with Agathe didn't disturb him.

Brother James noticed but didn't say anything to him

_OO_

After the first day of interacting with the other men, Georg was actually looking forward to the next day. He was walking in the garden when he heard a beautiful voice; he knew it belonged to a woman. She was on the other side of a flower covered arbor. As she finished a religious song she burst into a different kind of song. It was one which lifted one's spirit as it announced the hills were alive with music.

That song and her voice stayed with Georg. It actually made Georg feel alive. He also wished to meet the woman with the beautiful voice. He had no idea that she had been deeply troubled for several years.

Georg's opportunity came the next day. Once again he was in the garden when he heard the same voice sing the same uplifting song. He couldn't help himself. He knew the song. It was one he and Agathe had learned from the first governess he had hired to help her with their two young children when they had to move from the navy base after the war began.

Georg began to sing. The young woman heard a fine baritone voice and was compelled to walk in the direction of the voice. Together they finished the song about a lonely heart returning to the hills to be blessed by a song which the hills seemed to sing.

As the last note echoed in the garden, Georg heard. "Good day, sir. Where did you learn that song?"

"From a young governess, my late wife and I often sang together."

Suddenly, by admitting Agathe was dead, a great burden was lifted from him.

"May I ask you the same question?"

"I learned it from my father. He told me my mother had sung it to me many times before she died. He taught it to me only weeks before he died. I was nine years old.

"I hadn't sung it in a very long time. When I arrived here I had no belief in God. Sister Margareta would listen to all my rants which would condemn those who did believe. She was so patient with me; she never scolded me.

"Little by little, the Bible stories my mother and father had either recited to me from memory or read to me began to surface in my mind. The story about the young girl named, Mary, seemed to speak to me.

"I soon confessed my sins and felt the Holy Spirit within me. Now I'm looking for the life God intended for me before I was born."

"Brother James told me I needed to find my life too. He described it as discovering ways to have fellowship with God as he had planned for the Garden of Eden."

"Singing may be one of the ways to accomplish that, sir. People all over the world can be moved by songs which are not in their language."

"I have heard that before. Maybe we could sing some songs together one afternoon."

"I'd love to. Oh, there's the bell. I need to go help in the kitchen."

"Please meet me here tomorrow at about the same time."

"I will, sir."

Georg couldn't believe how much better he felt. He searched for Brother James to tell him.

Brother James didn't have much to say; but he was pleased.

And when Sister Margareta saw the young woman, she could help but notice her broad smile.

"Tell me Maria, why do have such a big smile."

"I believe I helped a man from under his yoke of grief by singing with him; he lost his wife recently."

"I hope you are going to sing with him again."

"I am. We're meeting again tomorrow afternoon."

And Sister Margareta thought. Maybe Maria has found her life.


	2. First Steps

First Steps

The next day, Georg and Maria were both anxious for the agreed upon time for their meeting to arrive. They both arrived at the spot at the proper time almost at the same time.

"Fräulein, I realized I never introduced myself. I'm Georg von Trapp."

"And I'm Maria Kutschera."

"Fräulein M…"

"No Fräulein is needed. Maria is my name."

"Very well, Maria. Our reasons for being here may be different but it seems the solution to getting back to normal is the same. I hope you're ready to sing."

"I am."

"Good, I was thinking of another song Agathe used to sing with the children. It was a song about favorite things."

"I know that song as well. It's a good song to sing with children during a thunderstorm."

"So, you've taken care of children before."

"Yes, there's an orphanage near here. I helped out there on several occasion. One time I spent the night; we had a loud thunderstorm. I found them all huddled in one room. We sang about our favorite things until the storm passed."

Maria paused for a moment before asking. "Georg, where are your children?"

"I sent them away the day Agathe died. One of her brothers drove them to his home in Hungary. My brother's widow is with them."

"Don't you think it's time to be with them? Do they know their mama died?

Georg shook his head. Seconds passed before he spoke.

"Maria, my days here have refocused my faith. The Prayer of St. Francis is very instructional. St. Francis tells how to live our lives so we can be welcomed into God's presence when we die. It will be difficult to tell young minds this but I believe God will supply the correct words.

"Maria, the house where Agathe died I don't own. I want to make a fresh start. There's an Abbey and a Monastery in Salzburg. I'm sure they both welcome others who need a place for spiritual respite.

"I'm going to need a governess for my seven children. Would you consider being that governess?"

"Georg, I'm not very old. I'm sure I'm only a few years older than your oldest."

"You'd be with the younger ones most of time. I think Liesl would like having a young woman with whom she could talk with as she becomes a young woman herself."

"Let me talk with Sister Margareta before I give you an answer."

"Most certainly, I would expect you to."

The two went their separate way out of the garden.

_OO_

Maria almost ran to find Sister Margareta. She had to wait until she finished speaking to another troubled young woman who had only recently come to the retreat center.

Maria paced around the courtyard outside her office. This wasn't fearful pacing; it was I can hardly wait pacing. Soon the door opened and the young woman emerged. Maria did acknowledge her with a smile as she grabbed the door to keep it from closing.

Sister Margareta had noticed and immediately spoke. "Maria, do you need to speak to me?"

"Sister, the most incredible thing has happened. That man I sang with is Georg von Trapp. I recognized his name. I know he is a decorated Naval Captain."

"I believe you are correct."

"He asked me to move with him to Salzburg and become his children's governess."

"And how did you respond?'

"I told him I wanted to speak to you first. Sister, his oldest can't be but a few years younger than me."

"And his response?"

"He assured me she would like having someone near her age to help her grow to womanhood. I would be spending most of my time with his younger children; there are six others."

"Do you want to go with him?"

"I think so. I feel God had us meet and perhaps gave Georg the words to ask me to be his children's governess."

"Well said, Maria. I will miss you but I know it's right for you to do."

"I'll tell him tomorrow."

_OO_

Maria had some apprehension about becoming a governess for Georg's children. She approached him cautiously the next day. Instead of just appearing she began to whistle to calm herself.

Georg was sitting on a bench with his back towards her. The tune she was whistling was a happy tune; it almost resembled a bird's happy chirping. She saw him look all around as if he was hunting for a bird.

Maria heard Georg speak out loud. "I've never hear of a bird which could chirp so long and so loud."

He now realized the chirping was come closer; now it stopped as he spotted Maria on the path towards his bench. "Maria, was that you whistling?"

"Yes, I'm the happy bird. I'm happy and content. I made my decision. I truly feel that becoming your children's governess is what God wants me to do."

"I prayed that would be your answer. We can't leave for Salzburg right away. I must take care of some business."

"Like going to see your children."

"Yes, I'm confident God will help me find the words to tell them about their mama. And I also need to tell the others who are really a part of my family to pack up our possessions. All of us will need to live in a hotel in Salzburg until I can find a home to buy."

"That's fine. I'm in no rush to leave here. Perhaps there will be someone else I can help find their way."

"You're a very caring person, Maria. I know my children will appreciate having you as part of our family."

"You're too kind. Do you know the Edelweiss song? Edelweiss is a strong flower which grows is the most rugged places. I learned it from peasants who sing it to honor Austria."

"I don't. Please sing it for me."

Maria began with the opening word, _Edelweiss._ It was repeated and the verse continued to describe this flower; a small flower whose petals would open as a greeting each morning. And then Maria sang the verse which asked that these blossoms would continue to bloom and grow. The final words were; _bless my homeland forever._

"Maria, that's a lovely song. Begin it again and I'll sing with you."

Maria did begin it again and Georg joined in on the second time _Edelweiss_ was sung. Their voices filled the garden as they sang those final words, _bless my homeland forever._

"Maria, I'm sure you recognized my name." Maria nodded as he continued. "I was very despondent after learning Austria had been forced to give up its coastline. This song has given me a reason to believe that Austria will one day be known as a beacon of hope for all the world to see."

"It may also be known for its music. Austria has a wealth of folk tunes. Did you know Mozart was born in Salzburg?"

"Yes, I did know. I saw a performance of his opera, _The Magic Flute._ Its ending seems to announce the dawn of a new era of wisdom and brotherhood. Perhaps music will be the way to bring the people of the world together."

"I believe you may be correct. There's the bell again. I need to tend to the animals in the barn. I'll pray for you while you are gone. I know God will help you when you tell your children about their mother."

"Thank you, Maria. I'll be back as soon as I can."

They went their separate ways; each humming the _Edelweiss_ tune.


	3. Preparation

Preparation

Maria did find a new young woman to help while she waited for Georg to return.

Georg had challenges ahead of him. He dreaded going back to the castle. He remembered vowing to never return there. He now knew he must. He had kept Isabel in the dark about the future for too long.

Georg felt that as long as he didn't get near the bedroom of death he could keep his emotions in check. He entered the castle through the kitchen. Katia, his cook, was there to greet him.

"Are you coping, Georg?"

"I am. Will you find Isabel? I want to tell both of you about how I came to peace with Agathe's death."

"I'm sure she's in her favorite chair working on a piece of needle work. I'll go find her."

While she was gone, Georg poured himself a cup a coffee and sat in one of the chairs around a small kitchen table. The two ladies did the same when they joined him. Neither spoke; they waited for Georg to begin.

"I went to the monastery's Retreat Center; Brother James didn't allow me to wallow in my grief. He insisted that I come out of my cell and interact with some of the other men. Some were praying in small groups and a few men painted to express their feelings. And several sang. And I began to sing with them.

"I'm sure I told you before about the adjoining retreat center for women."

"Yes, I remember."

"Isabel, I don't know why it was the voice of a young woman singing which began to relieve my grief. She sang that song about the hills being alive with music."

"Was it the same one you and Agathe often sang together?"

"It was. Later the opportunity came for us to meet. We were in the garden at the same time. Again she sang that same song. I joined her. When the song finished she asked me where I had learned that song.

"And I told her what you already know; about the governess who taught us. When I spoke of Agathe as my late wife, I felt a burden lifted from my shoulders."

"Did you sing with her again?"

"We did. The song about favorite things caused her to tell me about spending time helping at the nearby orphanage. Isabel, Katia, I made the decision to get a fresh start. I want to move to Salzburg; the city has an Abbey and a Monastery. I am sure they both welcome those who need a spiritual respite.

"I asked, Maria, to become the children's governess and move there with us."

"I can tell by your countenance, she said yes."

"You are correct. I need both of you and Franz, along with Stefan and Phillip to pack up our possessions. They can be sent to the Salzburg freight station. I need to go to my children. I feel God will give me the strength and the correct words to tell them about their mama."

"I know Charles will be glad to see you. Liesl and Friedrich have been asking him questions; he doesn't know how long they will be satisfied with his answers."

"I owe him a ton of thanks for being with them."

_OO_

Georg spent the remainder of the day in his study. He too packed a trunk to send on to Salzburg. It contained many photographs; including those taken on his wedding day and many pictures of the children. And of course there were important papers included; among them were all the children's birth certificates and all the medals he had received. This included his most prized one, the Maria Theresa Cross. And last but certainly not least was the Austrian Flag which waived on top of his submarine whenever she was in port.

Georg remembered vividly the day it was lowered for the last time. For him and his crew that was the end of their naval careers. He knew he would find a place to hang it in his new home.

Isabel stood at the door as she watched him place the flag in the trunk and close its lid. She spoke in a quiet voice.

"Stefan wants to know if he should pack up the children's library. He thinks all the books will fit in two trunks."

"I want the children to have as many of their things as possible. They may help them adjust to their new home."

"I'll tell him."

After Georg had everything packed, he grew restless. He wasn't about to walk in the garden to the gazebo. Instead he walked out the front door down to the Danube River.

He sat in an amphitheater which had been carved out of a rocky hill. He was entertained by the rowers in scull boats; they were practicing for a race. It never ceased to amaze him how well the eight men rowed together to the rhythm of the beat pounded out by the coxswain. Georg stayed there until the sun fell behind a mountain range in the distance.

Katia had dinner waiting. All of them sat around the small kitchen table. Georg had no intention of using the dining room. He saw no need to stir up memories.

He told everyone. "I'm leaving at daybreak for Hungary. I don't plan to stay long. As soon as I can I will leave. I'll stop at the retreat center and pick up Maria then drive on to Salzburg. I'll meet you at the Bristol Hotel."

Isabel reassured him. "I'm sure God will supply your words to tell the children about their mama."

"I believe that too."

Georg left for his study where he would sleep on the sofa there. And he did wake at daybreak.

_OO_

Katia was also awake at daybreak. She had coffee brewed and his soft cooked eggs were almost ready when he came to the kitchen.

"I noticed you didn't eat much last evening."

"No I didn't and I still don't have much of an appetite. I know I need to eat something."

Georg ate the soft cooked eggs and a biscuit. He finished them and a cup of coffee. Franz appeared as he stood.

"The car is ready; I filled the tank and the gas can in case you need it. It's parked out back."

He and Isabel came to see him off. "I'll continue to pray that you will find the right words to say to the children." She said.

"Thank you, I'll be praying all the way there."

They watched Georg drive away and then returned to the castle to complete their final preparations for leaving. Even they were anxious to make a fresh start.

Georg's drive took him south along the picturesque Danube River for several miles; soon the road had crossed the border into Hungary. His passport from the former Austrio-Hungarian Empire was still valid. He only had to announce his destination; which was the Whitehead Orchard.

The guard smiled. "Are you going to pick some of the best plums in all of Hungary?"

Without hesitation, Georg responded. "Of course I am; my family loves them."

This wasn't a false response. His brother-in-law grew some of the finest of these extra sweet plums; when cooked to the consistency of jam they didn't need any added sugar.

Georg continued on his way. The paved road turned to a dirt road as he entered orchard country. He was grateful for good weather. After a heavy rain, ruts developed and the road became rather muddy. This road took him through several small towns and villages.

After a few more miles, he saw the orchard's entrance. It was announced by a small sign, The Whitehead Orchard. Charles' home was in the center of his orchard.

Georg drove slowly as he entered the property. Now his mind was active. He prayed out loud. "Lord, give me strength and the words to tell my children their mama is with You in heaven."

As this was a working orchard, there were workers among the plum trees. One had been alerted that Georg would be arriving soon. He was near the car when Georg parked and opened the door.

"Good day, Georg. Charles is expecting you."

"Is there a way to get into the house without my children seeing me?"

"Yes, they finished breakfast and now all of them are out on the sun room – reading."

Charles had heard their voices. He exited out of the kitchen door.

Georg grabbed his hand. "Thank you, I owe you so much more than a thank you."

"Now you know I was glad to be of help. Do you want to go to them now?"

"Yes, I'll stay hidden behind you. Tell them they have a visitor."

"Very well, follow me."

As soon as Charles entered the sun room, he announced. "Children, you have a visitor."

Georg appeared to them and he heard. "Papa, Papa, are you here to take us home?" And then from Liesl, "Is Mama stronger? Can she walk?"

Those questions from Liesl made Georg wince. He inhaled deeply trying to counter the heaviness he felt in his stomach, and the rapid beating of his heart; he was breathless. He really wanted to flee. But he didn't. He asked. "Children, come sit on the floor with me."

 **A/N:** Since this is a story which begins with Agathe's death, I have changed the children's ages. I will still use fictional ages. They will all be two years younger than they were in the movie.


	4. Telling

Telling

The children did as their father had asked. They sat on the floor around him. The decorated captain was in uncharted waters. In all his years as a naval officer he never had done anything as difficult as what he needed to do right then. It took every part of his being not to weep.

He knew Marta and Gretl had no sense of what he was going to tell them. Georg could plainly see the faces of the older five. They sat attentively waiting for him to answer Liesl's question.

The captain garnered all the strength he had as he answered this way. "Liesl, I know your mama was very happy to be home. You heard her strong voice and saw her smile."

"Yes Papa, I saw and she told me she needed to learn to walk again. And I happily told her I would teach her."

"That's right; I remember that too. Liesl, everyone, as a mama she wanted to say words which would make you happy. A mama never wants to see her children sad. She and I shared a secret.

"She had come home for good because the illness, Scarlet Fever, had caused great harm to her body. It took every ounce of strength she had to sit in that wheelchair and smile. After her attendant put her bed, she grew weaker and weaker.

"God saw her and He took her to heaven to be with Him. There she is strong again and living with all the saints."

Georg's head fell forward as he tried to hide the moisture in his eyes. Suddenly the room was filled with the outward sounds of grief, heartfelt tears. No one spoke; they couldn't.

Liesl and Friedrich cried quietly; they were trying to be strong for their younger siblings. Louisa brought Brigitta close to her and they both wept bitterly. Kurt covered his face with his hands; he bent over trying to diminish the sound of his loud sobs.

Both Marta and Gretl were sitting with Caroline, one on each side. She too had tears. Hearing what she already knew had made her remember the day the soldier came to tell her about her husband's death in battle.

She remained composed enough to put her arms around the little girls. Caroline knew Gretl didn't really understand what Georg had said. Marta's five year old mind didn't comprehend the word heaven.

She innocently asked. "Can I visit mama in heaven?"

"Someday all of us will." Caroline answered without knowing where her answer came from. Later she would think it must have been God who supplied her words.

Charles had kept his emotions inside; he went and sat at the piano and began to play a song which he knew his sister had sung often to his nieces and nephews.

Very quietly the notes of the children's hymn, _Jesus Loves Me,_ began to fill the room. After he had played the song all the way through, Charles began it again and sang the second verse. His tenor voice sang about heaven's gate being opened to receive the one who had died. Those words were heard by his older nieces and nephews; they sung the chorus with him. Soon the others, even Marta and Gretl, had begun to sing. And their father hummed along. And he now had the ability to speak.

"Children, I know how hard it is to accept your mama is in heaven. It was for me. I spent six days at the Retreat Center. Brother James helped me.

"We're not going back to the castle; it holds too many memories. Everyone there has packed all our belongings. I decided to move to Salzburg; a place where we can begin to make new memories. We will stop at the Retreat Center; Brother James wants to meet you and pray with you. Please get ready to leave."

Their singing had brought them strength to do as their father asked. Soon everyone was ready to leave. No one smiled but neither did they cry. The car was quiet until Liesl began to quietly sing, _Jesus Loves Me._

And the trip out of Hungary was faster than Georg had driven when he arrived. He was now anxious for them to meet Maria.

_OO_

Maria had not only helped the troubled young woman who had come to the center, she had also prayed often for Georg. And she was amazed at how content she felt about her decision to be Georg's children's governess. She was anxious not only to see him again but also to meet his children. She had been asking God for guidance to help them in their grief. She still had memories of when her father died.

It was now the morning of the second day since Georg had left the Retreat Center. Maria had sensed he was anxious to begin a fresh start in life and may be arriving that day. She had finished her chores and was praying in a secluded spot near the entrance to the center.

Her intuition that Georg would return that day came true. Her praying was interrupted by the engine noise of a car as it entered the grounds of the Retreat Center. She heard Brother James.

"I see you have a half-smile, Georg."

"I've tried not to appear too sad around my children."

Then he spoke to them. "Liesl, Friedrich, you need to exit the car. We'll be here for a little while."

"Your father's right children, I want to pray with you. Follow me to our outdoor chapel."

Maria heard him too. She didn't make herself known. She went on ahead to the chapel; even there she remained out of sight.

Caroline held the hands of the little girls. She followed behind the others who were following Georg and Brother James. They came to a simple structure with a roof over several benches.

There were no walls around the chapel. At the very front was a simple altar; a cross hung down from a beam in the roof. A gentle breeze blew though the space; it was very peaceful; it invoked quiet speaking voices. Everyone sat facing the cross. Brother James stood before them.

"Children, I know you are sad. You have a right to feel sad. And God sees that you are sad. He also wants you to be happy again.

"God knows that one way to not feel so sad is by singing. Did you know the choir of angels in heaven is singing to your mama?" Brother James didn't expect an answer to his question.

He continued to speak. "Perhaps a simple song about how Jesus loves all the people of the world including babies and children will help you."

"Brother James, our Uncle Charles played the song _Jesus Loves Me,_ on the piano and then began to sing the verses. We children sang with him. It made us feel a little better."

"I'm sure it did young lady; and it made God smile. The men and women who come to our retreat centers sing often, either alone or in groups. God smiles when they sing too. I believe your father began to feel better when he started to sing."

Maria remembered that song from when her father had died; her aunt had sung to her. So with a big yet reverent voice she began to sing the first verse of the song _Jesus Loves Me._

Instantly, Georg and Brother James knew who was singing. And Maria didn't stay hidden for very long. She walked towards the open-air chapel. And Georg soon saw her and began to sing with her. And soon the children did as well.

If the outdoor chapel had walls they would have shook; their singing became so loud. They ended the song by repeating the refrain again. And Georg immediately spoke.

"Children, I want you to meet Maria. We met after hearing the other sing on the other side of a flower covered arbor."

"Hello children, I know about your loss. I understand how sad you are. My mother and father are both in heaven. Father died when I was nine; I still remember my feelings. After a long journey, I came to the Woman's Center to find meaning to my life."

"And children, it was our singing which helped me not feel so bad. I already told you we weren't going back to the castle and we were moving to Salzburg. There I'm sure we will both find a spiritual place just like this. We will live in a hotel until I can buy a home.

"Children, Frau Schmidt is getting up in years; she doesn't have the energy to play with you. So I asked Maria to come with us. She'll be your new governess. She's young and energetic. And you already know she can sing. I'm sure she can teach you lots of new songs."

"Does she play boy games, Papa?" Georg almost laughed at his youngest son's question.

"I'm sure she does Kurt."

Brother James smiled at the young lad. "Children, Maria needs to know all your names. Kurt, I'm sure she will never forget yours. And tell Maria how old you are."

The young boy, with the face which may one day make girls give him a second look, proudly told Maria. "I'm nine right now; but I'll be ten soon."

"I'll remember that, Kurt. Now who's next?"

Standing next to Kurt was one of his older sisters. Maria saw a girl with very long brown straight hair which was pulled away from her face and held by a hair-clip with a large black bow. Her facial features were much like Kurt's, except her eyes were smaller and her lips didn't hold a smile. Maria suspected she was trying to act mature.

She calmly said. "I'm Louisa and I'm eleven years old. And I still like to play boy games with Kurt."

"Louisa, I like to play all kinds of games."

Georg's oldest son was next. Maria thought he already had the bearing of a boy about to become a man. He resembled his papa. He too had brown hair.

He confirmed Maria's thoughts. "I'm Friedrich; I'm twelve. I can't run around very much. I enjoy studying science subjects."

"I've known other children like you. You may become a famous scientist." He smiled at Maria.

Maria noticed the girl next to him. She must be Georg's oldest daughter, Maria thought. She too had brown hair; hers was also long but fell into soft curls.

"Papa, are we to address Maria as Fräulein Maria?"

"Maria prefers everyone uses only her given name."

"Maria, I'm Liesl; I'm fourteen. I hope that one day I will be like you, confident in who you are."

"Thank you, you're very kind. You will be, Liesl. It will take you a few more years."

Maria then looked at the next older of the three remaining girls; she looked as if she was about to explode in speech. Her slightly lighter brown hair was braided and pinned close to her head.

This child noticed Maria looking at her and blurted out. "I'm Brigitta. And I'm seven. According to Papa, I notice everything. Your dress is very unusual."

"I suppose it is, Brigitta. It's an Austrian peasant dress. And noticing everything isn't a bad thing, it tells me your mind is very mature. I bet you read a lot."

"I do, Maria."

"I see there are two girls left to tell me their names. Can one of you tell me the name of the person holding your hands?"

"I'm Marta. I can tell you. She's our Aunt Caroline." The two ladies exchanged smiles. "I'm five years old and I can read my fairy-tale books."

And Maria noticed her expressive eyes and a small smile and her brown hair was braided in short braids held by large ribbons.

"Those are wonderful early readers, Marta. I see your sister is smiling at me."

"I like you, Maria. My name is Gretl and I'm three and a half."

"My, you're a big girl and I like you too."

Her brown hair was similarly fixed as Marta's was. Her face was that of a cherub; she oozed happiness. Maria knew she didn't quite realize she would never see her mama again. Maria didn't know she hadn't seen her in several months. Once Agathe fell ill, she was separated from her children. Gretl had been the illest of the children. Caroline had nursed her back to health.

Brother James had listened to this conversation. He knew that Maria was just the person this entire family needed. He now spoke to all of them.

"Let me offer a blessing for safe travel and then you can join me at lunch. I know you're probably not real hungry but you do need to eat something before you travel."

Brother James ended his prayer for safe travel with these words. "May God the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit guide and protect all of you as you travel."

 **A/N:** If my description of the children seems different from the movie children, it is. I really liked the children who were in the recent live production of the play shown on American TV in 2013. They really resembled children who really could have been in one family. And the little girl playing Gretl was charming. She was small enough that the actress playing Maria could easily pick her up.

It's a fact that all the real Von Trapp children had brown hair. I don't know why the movie producer wanted some of them to be blond. It's also worth noting that in pictures made of them, they are all wearing sailor suits. Sometimes they're a dark color and in some they're all white.


	5. Traveling

Traveling

Brother James led them from this chapel to where Georg's car was parked. Maria had also left her carpet bag and guitar near the spot where she had been waiting.

"Maria, is this all you have to bring with you?"

"It is Georg. My bag contains all my clothes, a few photographs, a small box with mementos from my mother and father and of course my Bible and prayer book. I don't worry about clothes. Jesus told us to notice how the flowers grow. We should be like them; we shouldn't be concerned about what we wear. God takes care of them; He'll take care of us."

"Your faith is strong, Maria. I'm sure you will find opportunities to teach us all how to live a simpler life."

The children were waiting for them. No one had taken a seat in the car. Georg knew it was going to be crowded. His car really wasn't a car built for ten people. Maria offered a suggestion.

"Georg, I can sit in the back. Gretl can sit on my lap."

"Is that okay, Gretl?"

"Yes, Papa, then I can see out the window."

He smiled at Gretl's mature sounding voice; he was also pleased she liked Maria. He sensed all his children did.

Even with Gretl on Maria's lap and with Marta sitting on Caroline's lap it was crowded. Between the two women were Kurt and Louisa. Up front with Georg were Friedrich, Brigitta and Liesl. There was hardly an inch between any of them but no one complained.

Georg spoke to Brother James again. "I thank you for your spiritual direction. Finding somewhere for me and Maria to spend spiritual time will be a priority."

"I'm sure you will find that place. But remember God is only a prayer away."

Georg stood silently as Brother James blessed him with the Sign of the Cross. Then he hastily took his seat and slowly drove off the grounds of this spiritual place. The road took them through the greenest forest any of them had ever seen.

Soon they were driving through an area designated as a wildlife preserve. Almost immediately Friedrich exclaimed with a question.

"Papa, what are those large animals?"

"I believe they are wild pigs called boars. If you continue to look out the window you will probably see other animals."

Now everyone began to search the landscape. Soon one spoke of seeing an animal with curved horns. Their papa told them it was a type of sheep. And then everyone saw the deer with red fur and some with large fancy antlers. Georg told them they were the male deer. Their travel continued through this preserved space on a road now lined with tall birch trees.

As the road emerged from the trees, mountain ranges could be seen in the distance both north and south. This road stayed between them. There wasn't anything of interest to see. Everyone was silent. Maria didn't want the children to begin to think about their mama. She began to hum a tune.

Gretl heard her and turned to look at Maria's face but it was Louisa who spoke.

"What's that song you're humming, Maria?"

"I want to know too." Her papa added.

"It's a song I learned after I arrived at the Retreat Center. It's a song which reflects what is written in the Gospel of Matthew. He wrote about each of us being a light to the world. He compared us to a candle. One never hides a candle; we shouldn't hide our light either. We should want all the world to notice it."

"Can you sing it for us?" Georg encouraged.

"I can. I'll start with the chorus. I'm sure once I sing it you'll be able to sing it with me."

The car full of people heard. "This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine.  
This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine, let it shine, let it shine, let it shine."

"Begin again, Maria." Georg once again encouraged. And just as she had said everyone was able to sing it.

"The verses are just as easy to learn, listen." Maria sang the first line. "Don't let Satan blow it out." And then intuitively they sang the next line, I'm gonna let it shine. Everyone also knew to repeat it and then added; let it shine, three more times.

And so it went as everyone refused to hide the candle under a basket. They concluded the song with the determination to sing it over the whole wide world. No one realized the car was slowing down. Georg was stopping at a filling station.

"While I fill the gas tank, everyone should get out and stretch. The station also has a bathroom."

Maria and Caroline made sideways glances at each other. They probably both thought. I wonder if this bathroom is clean. After seeing the inside, Maria reminded them.

"Don't forget to wash your hands very well after you finish in here."

And Liesl held a thought. She speaks like mama did. Everyone did as Maria had reminded them. Once settled back in the car, Maria kept them occupied with another new song with the title, _I've got the joy._

Once again everyone learned it with ease. And Georg thought. You certainly do have joy and now you've given it to me, my children and everyone waiting for us will soon be filled with joy. God, I thank you for having us meet.

And Maria continued to have everyone sing; they sang songs everyone knew. Another hour had gone by quickly. Georg stopped to let everyone get out and walk around for a few minutes.

Friedrich asked. "Papa, how much further do we need to travel?"

"I don't know exactly but we probably have a few more miles before we get to the outer towns and villages near Salzburg. Then we will need to travel to the city proper where all the shops and hotels are located."

Everyone took their seat and was happy to know they were getting closer to their destination. The scenery kept them occupied. This was an area of lush green meadows and many lakes. As they passed one, Liesl asked.

"Papa, how did they build that castle in the middle of the lake?"

Now everyone strained their necks to see it. Georg had stopped so they could all view it. They even took time to get out of the car to have a better view.

"Liesl, even I'm in awe of all the marvelous structures which have been built since almost the beginning of man. All of them are exceptional. And I'm sure Salzburg has many very old buildings like a magnificent cathedral."

"Papa, I think all of us will enjoy living in Salzburg."

Georg smiled at his oldest as they all got back into the car. The scenery didn't change much. But after they had traveled only a few more miles, Brigitta exclaimed.

"Is that a mountain up ahead?"

"It is Brigitta."

They had come upon one of the few mountains near Salzburg. This one wasn't very tall and they would learn that neither of the others in Salzburg would be very large either. They were nothing like the Alps which were both north and south of the city. They were extremely tall and rugged; many had snow on their tops all year long.

As they came closer, they could read a sign.

Gaisberg Mountain  
Site of the Austrian Mountain Hillclimb Race

And Georg could see a road built on its side which didn't go anywhere. It seemed to be a track of some sort; the road had many loops and turns.

And Brigitta followed her exclamation with this. "Papa, I read about this in the newspaper. It's a car race. People come from all over to race there."

"Thank you, Brigitta. You satisfied our curiosity." He laughed silently. Brigitta had surprised him since she was born. He remembered she could talk in full sentences by age two and was reading Kurt's books by four.

Her sister Liesl then spoke. "It sounds dangerous to me."

And Maria added. "I agree."

Georg concluded with this. "Men have always raced; they used camels, horses, chariots pulled by horses. Many men like the thrill of being dangerous."

And since they had driven passed the mountain, Georg noticed the area around the road had changed. A sign announced they were in Salzburg-Aigen.

Again Brigitta spoke. "Are we in Salzburg, Papa?"

"Not yet, I think this is a neighborhood near the main city of Salzburg."

"Papa, look at all the horses." Georg heard from Friedrich.

Liesl added. "And I see big homes. They're beautiful. Do you think we might live in one?"

"I don't know, Liesl. They're worth looking at. Right now I'm going to follow this road. It should take us into town. Frau Schmidt and the others are waiting for us at the Bristol Hotel."

Georg didn't realize how close he was. He had traveled about two miles when the road turned west. Suddenly he and the others could see buildings in the distance.

"It looks like we are entering the city. Maybe I will see a policeman and can ask directions to the hotel."

Again Liesl said. "This is beautiful." And then she helped her papa. "I see a policeman on the next corner."

"I see him, too. There's not much traffic; I can stop and speak to him."

Georg pulled close to the curb and stopped. He rolled down his window. Immediately the policeman acknowledged him. "May I help you?"

"Yes, can you direct me to the Bristol Hotel?"

"Of course, I can. It's not far. Stay on this street for four blocks. You'll see it on your right."

"Thank you."

As Georg drove away, the officer wondered who he was with all those children. They no longer looked sad; he had seen pleasant faces.

And everyone had heard the officer; all eyes were on the street in front of them. They were soon close enough to read the letters on the side of the portico, Bristol Hotel. In seconds Friedrich broke the silence. "Do I see Franz looking this way?"

"I believe you do, Son."

And Franz saw them as well. He held a broad smile. After Georg stopped, he opened his own car door. The two men clasped their hands together for a firm handshake.

Franz opened the back door and helped Caroline and Marta exit. Friedrich had opened his door and immediately opened the door so Maria and Gretl could exit.

Georg spoke to Franz. "We're you expecting us?"

"Isabel thought you might arrive soon. I came down to wait. The hotel's doorman and I have been chatting."

In moments everyone was standing in front of the hotel. Georg immediately spoke.

"Maria, this is Franz; he was my orderly in the navy."

"I'm pleased to meet you, sir."

"It's my pleasure to meet the young woman who helped my friend during his most desperate time." Neither was shy; they shook hands.

"Isabel told me Georg had found a governess for the children. I see Gretl has hold of your hand."

"I like Maria."

"That's good, Gretl."

He noticed her smile. He also noticed the others weren't terribly sad or distraught. He was sure the excitement of traveling to a new city had helped.

"Georg, is there anything in your trunk?"

"Yes, Maria's bag and guitar."

"An attendant will bring them to your rooms after he parks the car. Follow me inside."

The grandeur of the lobby made all of them spin around in awe. "Do you like what you see, children?"

"We do Franz. Where are the others?"

"They're waiting upstairs, Liesl. And children you will have your first ride in an elevator."

"What's an elevator, Franz?" Kurt asked.

"It's a large walled cage which is connected to cables. The cables pull the cage up to the next floor. To go down the system is reversed and they lower it slowly to the floor below."

"Follow Franz, everyone; this sounds like fun."

"I'm not so sure Kurt. Maria will you hold my hand?"

"Of course I will Marta." She wasn't about to tell them she had never rode one either. Gretl held her other hand.

This large group needed two elevators. Georg was with Maria, the little girls and Caroline. The attendant calmed them by saying.

"As soon as the doors close, I will push this lever and the elevator will begin to move. It's a smooth slow ride up to the third floor where your rooms are located."

Inside the elevator were people with smiles. The elevator wasn't at all frightening. Both elevators arrived at the same time. Once the doors were opened, they stepped into the hall and immediately saw Isabel. She rushed to them as they did the same.

Isabel had decided not to mention anything about how they were coping with Agathe's death. Instead she asked. "Did you enjoy your travel here?"

Louisa answered. "We were very crowded in papa's car but we enjoyed the scenery."

"I suppose you saw the castle in the middle of the lake."

"We did. Papa told us there are many amazing structure like that all over the world."

"I'm sure you're curious about them, Kurt. I know how you love to build things."

Now Isabel greeted Georg. But it was Georg who was first to speak. "Isabel, I want you to meet Marta and Gretl's new friend, Maria Kutschera, the young woman with the beautiful voice. She kept us all occupied in the car by teaching us new songs as well as singing some of the children's favorites with them."

"Maria, I speak for all of us who are part of Georg's family; we are so very happy to have you become one of us."

"Thank you, Frau Schmidt."

"No Frau is needed, I'm Isabel. In fact children, I think it's time for you to drop the Frau. Why don't you address me as Grandma Isabel? After all, I've been with you since Liesl was born."

"May we, Papa?"

"Of course you may."

Georg heard Gretl speak to Maria. "I need to use the bathroom."

"Gretl has a need. Isabel, have you assigned bedrooms?"

"I have, there's a perfect one for Gretl, Marta and Brigitta. Follow me girls."

This room had three twin beds. Gretl rushed inside. She didn't take long. She did remember to wash her hands. Upon exiting, she asked.

"Maria, where's your room?"

"Mine is near yours on the opposite side of the hall."

The attendant had arrived with Maria's things. He knew where to put them. The children had discovered Isabel had placed their things in the rooms she knew they would choose. They were all near Maria's.

And since lunch was many hours ago, they enjoyed an early dinner. They all found selections which were very much like what Katia prepared. When they returned to their rooms, they congregated in the sitting room of the largest one.

They sang a few songs, including the songs Maria had taught the on their trip. Isabel held a thought similar to Brother James' thought. Maria is perfect for this family. After Maria said an evening prayer, the older children left for their bedrooms.

Gretl had a special request. "Maria, will you read us a story?"

"Of course I will. I'll come with you."

Isabel spoke up before they left the room. "Maria, you'll find a couple of books in their room. I know how much they enjoy a story before going to sleep".

Maria sat on the side of Gretl's bed to read to them. Brigitta had found the book she had been reading; it still had the page marked. Maria left the room with a reminder for Brigitta.

"Don't read too long. You need your rest too."

Brigitta smiled at her as she held a thought similar to Liesl's earlier. She's just like mama.

After a few minutes, Maria rejoined the group. Isabel asked her. "Were they asleep before you finished the story?"

"They were. I reminded Brigitta not to read very long. As I walked by the other rooms, I heard very little talking. I'm sure that everything which happened to them today has stressed them to the point of almost exhaustion. A goodnight's sleep should help them feel much better tomorrow."

"I agree with you, Maria. Isabel was about ready to tell me about a house."

"Franz has been speaking to the doorman. He never mentioned your name Georg but he did ask how many were in the family. He told him there were fourteen. He went on to tell him about a large house in the neighborhood called Salzburg-Aigen. I'm sure you saw it on your drive here."

"We did and I was asked if we might live there."

"The owner will be here in the morning to speak with us."

"I'm looking forward to hearing him. Remember, the older children will probably wake early. I know they're excited about being in a new place."

"Then we should get some sleep too."

Georg and Maria said goodnight to the others and then Georg walked Maria to her room. He had simple words for her. "Thank you for making our travel so pleasant. And I'm delighted that all of them seem to really like you."

"They're easy to like. I better get some sleep too. I'm as anxious as you must be thinking we might have a place to live. Having a place to call home will truly be a fresh start for us all."

"Well said, Maria, sleep well."

"Same to you Georg."

Georg opened her door; Maria closed it behind her. God I truly know this is where I belong. She said almost silently.

Georg thanked God too. He had gotten through a day which started as one of the most difficult in his entire life. He knew Maria was the perfect governess all of his children needed.


	6. The Villa

The Villa

Georg had been correct; the older children did wake early the next morning. But so did he and Maria. Georg joined his boys. Maria took her role of governess seriously.

Maria listened outside the bedroom of the three girls. She could hear Brigitta. "Gretl, is your night time pantie dry?"

"It is but I need to go potty quick."

"Come on, I'll help you so you don't have an accident."

Maria didn't enter the room immediately. She held thoughts about Brigitta. She's going to be a real challenge. I sure she speaks her mind often. But I must admit she's very loving to her sister.

Maria took a deep breath and opened the door. "Good morning Marta. Are you ready to get dressed?"

"I need to use the bathroom first."

Brigitta had heard her sister. "We're both finished in there; you can use it now."

"Gretl, can I help you get dressed?"

She answered politely. "Yes, please."

And immediately Brigitta spoke. "Even I need help. All my dresses button in the back."

"That is a challenge. As soon as I learned to sew, I made my dresses with buttons in the front and all my jumpers can easily slip over my head. Maybe in time I can make you dresses like mine."

"So you have another talent other than singing."

"I suppose it's a talent; I think of it as a necessity."

As they had been talking, Maria did up the buttons on each of their dresses and was now helping the little girls brush their hair. Maria fixed the little girls hair in braids tied with big ribbons. She was surprised that Brigitta hadn't taken her hair down to sleep; it was still pined neatly to her head. They left the room as they heard voices in the hall.

Kurt was speaking. "Papa, I hope breakfast is as good as dinner was."

Louisa teased him. "Sometimes I think your brain is in your stomach."

"It does talk to me." He jested in return.

Georg listened to this conversation. He was glad they were returning to normal. Their brother and sister bickering made him smile.

"Kurt, we're still in Austria. I expect our meals will always be as good as Katia's. I see everyone has joined us. Is everyone ready to ride in the elevator again?"

"I am, Papa. Maria will hold my hand."

"Good to hear, Gretl. Follow me. The attendants have both cars waiting for us."

They broke into two groups without being told to do so. When they got off, Kurt led the way to the dining room. There they found many foods to their liking. When they had finished, the head waiter spoke to them.

"Everyone, this gentleman with me is the owner of the hotel. I want you to say hello to August Steinberger."

They both heard a mixture of hellos and good morning greetings. The waiter went on to say.

"Frau Schmidt and I had a conversation. She told me you needed to find a new home. I mentioned this to August. He's here to tell you about a villa he thinks will fit your needs. I'll let him explain."

Liesl was close to Maria. She whispered. "I wonder if it's one of those we saw in that neighborhood we drove through."

"It may be. Let's listen to the man."

"First I want to welcome you to my hotel and thank you for choosing to stay here. I know there are many others you could have chosen. Did everyone have a good night's sleep?"

August saw everyone nod as he continued. "And did you find your meals acceptable?"

Again he saw nods. "Mr. Garner told me about your large family of fourteen. I recently gained possession of a villa not far from here. After the widow who owned it died, it was left vacant. Apparently she had no heirs.

"The neighbors petitioned the city to have it declared an eyesore not fit for the neighborhood. I stepped in and offered to get it ready to sell. Let's go see it. I arranged for a bus to take us there. You will find bathrooms in the hall. As soon as everyone is ready, meet me in the lobby."

Georg stayed behind to speak to him. But August began the conversation. "Sir, don't be alarmed. I know you are. We are about the same age; I followed your naval career. I was as devastated as I'm sure you were when you learned the harsh penalty Austria suffered from the terms of the treaty to end the war. I also know of your recent loss; you have my heartfelt condolences."

"Thank you, August. I'm anxious to see this villa. We better join my family before the children get too noisy."

Georg didn't find them noisy but definitely anxious to see what may be their new home. They climbed the two steps into the bus. Marta and Gretl both sat on a lap, Caroline's and Maria's. They wanted to see out the window better. As soon as August and Georg took their seat on the bench behind the driver, he pulled into traffic.

Almost immediately Georg knew where they were headed. "So this villa is in the Salzburg-Aigen Neighborhood."

"You are correct. I hear your children talking; they know too. Their voices sound pleased. Who's the young lady with one of your young daughters on her lap?"

"Her name is Maria. I met her at a spiritual retreat center where I went after Agathe's funeral. We heard each other singing and began a conversation. Later I learned she had taken care of children before; I asked her to move with me and become the children's governess. The children are already quite fond of her."

"Yes, I noticed. The villa is now just a short drive down this street."

The driver stopped in front of an enormous house. "August, this is huge. It must be very expensive."

"Don't jump to conclusions, Georg. I think my asking price is going to surprise you. Let's get off."

Everyone followed the two men off the bus. Before them was a big grey mansion with a little tower on the right corner. The home with a wide driveway was just beyond a large green, oblong patch of lawn. Old horse-chestnut trees hid it partially from view. And Ivy covered part of this side of the building.

The adults were attracted to the exceptionally tall windows on the first floor. And they could plainly see the front door. It looked massive and heavy. It was rounded at the top and fit under an arched frame. It was a double door made from dark oak wood.

August asked. "Do you like what you see?"

Isabel answered. "It's lovely but also very large. It's going to be a lot to keep clean especially after my helper returns to Ireland."

Isabel was talking about Caroline; she knew it was her desire to return to her family. She had come to visit for Christmas but ended up staying to help nurse the children back to health after Agathe took ill.

"Don't worry. I can help you find very reasonable housekeepers to help you. Let's go inside."

Now everyone had a closer look at the exceptionally tall windows. August opened both of the doors which opened into a small vestibule. Everyone right behind him saw a set of glass doors which opened into an extremely luxuriously decorated hall which extended the entire length of the house. Into this hall was the bottom of an exquisite dark polished wood staircase which wound upwards in an elegant curve.

August told them. "All the children's bedrooms are on the second floor. Rooms for your governess and Frau Schmidt are there too. The end room with the tower is the master suite. On the third floor, you men will find your rooms; the others can be used for guests."

A young woman had heard them enter, she became visible. "Everyone, this is Martha; she was dusting the home for you. She's a student at the university. It's one way she and her classmates can earn some money. Let's have a look outside."

Everyone smiled a greeting to the young woman as August led them through the hall to the back door. It opened onto a veranda. From there they could see a vast expanse of land. He told them.

"Georg, your children have eight acres as their playground."

Stefan spoke up. "Did I hear you correctly? Did you say eight acres? That's a lot of land to care for."

"Yes, you heard correctly. Don't worry about its care. Those acres in the far back are cared for by the city. In the acres closest to the villa the children will find plenty of cleared space for playing all sorts of games. You will also find a fenced off portion to use as pasture for a couple of cows, a hen house and land for a vegetable garden. There's even a gazebo back there."

Everyone stood in awe as August described this land. Georg now wondered how much this property would be to buy,

August had a suggestion. "Everyone, you can have a good look at your backyard. While you do, I'll speak with your father."

All of them happily left the veranda. Stefan and Phillip led the way. August and Georg sat in two of the chairs on the veranda.

"Georg, I know you're wondering how much all this costs. Since this property cost me nothing to acquire, I only wish to recoup the money I spent to get it ready to sell."

"That's very generous, August. I don't even need to know the amount. I'm sure it's well below what I thought I could spend."

"Then it's a deal?"

"Yes."

"Good, your family can move in today; the house is all ready for you. I see the others are returning from the back acreage. Everyone looks like they're smiling."

"I see too."

And soon Georg heard form Kurt. "Papa, can we live here?"

"I'm pleased to tell you, we can."

And August continued. "As soon as you gather your things at the hotel, you can return to begin living in your new home."

And that's what they did. They had two more forms of transportation to use for the return trip. Stefan had driven his truck and Franz the older car Georg also owned. Neither of the girls had to sit on a lap.

Everyone was ready for a fresh start. Neither Georg nor the children would forget Agathe. They had their memories as Maria had hers of her parents. They would all now begin to make new memories.

 **A/N:** I'm sure some of my readers noticed that the villa I described wasn't from the movie. I described the real von Trapp villa. I cobbled together ideas from seeing pictures but mostly from the description used by Maria in her book. Today the villa is a small hotel. In an American TV special narrated by Diane Sawyer and with Julie Andrews, they visited it.

The staircase is as grand as Maria described. And the dining room is an average size room with a table and fourteen chairs. According to one of the hotel owners, it's the one used by the real family.

He also spoke of the use of the whistle. It was a must to be able to call the children who were out playing. And according to Agathe, the daughter, he did give them their own signal. And according to Maria, she had one too; the size of the villa demanded it.

In my next chapter, I will continue to use Maria's descriptions from her book to describe some of the rooms inside. My imagination will fill in what she didn't write about.


	7. The Memories Begin

The Memories Begin

The ten minute drive had them on the street where they lived quickly. Maria's mind was focused on finding what she had seen earlier, a church.

She did locate it and the church was within walking distance of their home. She didn't speak right then. The children were much too excited.

The drivers parked in the circular drive in front of their new home. No one needed to be told to exit their car. The immensity of the villa made them pause as everyone now stood very still and stared at their new home. They were waiting for Georg to approach the front door.

He spoke first. "When I open this door we will begin to make new memories together. That doesn't mean we forget the past. Children, hold dear the memories of your mama; I have photographs you can frame for your bedrooms. Even Maria has photos of her parents. All our loved ones who are in heaven will smile at our happiness."

With those words Georg opened the heavy oak door and the glass doors which followed. The children didn't immediately run off to explore their new home. Liesl asked. "Papa, may we go upstairs and find our bedrooms?"

"Of course you may. We'll be right behind you."

Stefan followed with Maria's bag and guitar. Phillip had the two bags which Isabel had packed with items for the children. The others would retrieve their bags from the cars later. All their trunks would be delivered the next day by the freight company.

On the second floor were more rooms besides the children's bedrooms and those for Maria and Isabel. In addition, there was a very large room with a table in the middle. They came upon it first.

Isabel commented. "This room was probably designated as the nursery when the house was built. I'm sure bedrooms for small children are nearby."

And she was correct. They discovered one room had a crib and all the usual baby furniture in it. Next was one with twin beds. It was a large room. There was space for a toy box and even a child sized table and chairs.

"Papa, is this the room for me and Gretl?"

"It looks perfect for both of you, Marta."

Georg heard Kurt. "I've found the room for me and Friedrich." And then he heard Brigitta. "And this one is perfect for me and Louisa."

Finally, Liesl spoke. "I found a room with a single bed for me."

She also asked. "Maria, have you found a room?"

"Not yet, Liesl, I wonder what is behind that tall white door."

"Why don't you open it and see?"

Maria did and exclaimed. "This is very large and look Liesl, it has a bay window."

She looked with Maria. "It's beautiful, Maria. I'm sure you will enjoy its peace and quiet after being with seven children all day."

"Now Liesl, you know I won't mind all you and your brothers and sisters' chatter and activities."

Georg had heard Maria's response. Again he thanked God for her.

In addition to all the bedrooms, they had a better look at the large room with the round table and chairs. Covering one wall were bookcases and a cabinet. Maria thought. This is a perfect room to use on rainy days.

Isabel had found a bedroom which was similar to Maria's. Katia had decided to use the bedroom near the kitchen. Then she would be there when delivery men came early to deliver their food.

Caroline also found a room to use until she left for Ireland. And the three men decided to use rooms on the third floor. None of them chose one of the rooms with a balcony.

Georg didn't make it known he wasn't going to use the master suite. He had no intention of stirring up memories. There was another room with a single bed nearby. Isabel had noticed; she knew the reason; she said nothing.

After they had selected their bedrooms, they went downstairs to explore the first floor. First, they found Katia in the dining room. The room itself wasn't very large. The extra-large rich maple colored oblong table had fourteen chairs around it; five were on each side and there were two more on each of its ends. Centered over it was a large beautiful chandelier; on one side was a serving buffet and at the far end of the room was another buffet. Next to one of the tall windows was a large cabinet for their china, silverware and table linens.

Liesl admired it. "This is so beautiful, Papa. Can we see the other rooms on this floor?"

"Yes, of course. I need to find a small room for my study."

They found more than that. On either side of the beautiful hall with several tables, which held large flower arrangements, they found rooms which Georg named. First were a big drawing room and a little drawing room.

Brigitta commented. "Those are funny names for rooms, Papa."

"I must agree with you. Isabel, can you enlighten us?"

"The only thing I know is that they are used by authors from the last century. They're in books written by Charlotte Brontë. I would call them sitting rooms."

"Are we allowed to use them? I see a nice big chair for me to curl up in and read."

"Of course, you can use them, Brigitta. Let's continue down the hall and see the other rooms."

Liesl was first to see the interior of the next room. "Is this room the music room? I see a small piano in here."

"You're correct. The previous owners probably invited noted musicians who lived in the area to perform in here."

"Maybe I could take piano lessons again."

"A good possibility, Liesl. This next room's name is obvious."

"Even I know Papa."

"Tell us Marta."

"It's the library room. And look at all the books it has."

"Children, we will need to have a good look at them. I'm sure some of them are very old."

"Maria's correct. You should never lack books to read. There may be other kinds of books there too; a good place to be on a rainy afternoon. Now this last room is odd; it's very large and has two ornate chandeliers.

Isabel gave her opinion. "I think this was once a ballroom. August must have changed its décor. Maybe we should make it a big sitting room; neither drawing room is large enough for all of us. It has a large fireplace which will keep the room warm during the winter. I'm sure this house has enough furniture for it."

Immediately Stefan spoke. "Phillip and I will look around for pieces to furnish it. We may find things on the third floor."

And Maria added. "I like the idea of having a room with seats for everyone and a table where the children can play table games."

Georg gave his approval. This house of twenty-nine rooms was becoming a home.

Maria followed with this. "Georg, on our drive here I saw a church. It's within walking distance. I'd like to go there and thank God, for our safe travel and for finding this wonderful home."

"So would I. Children, you can use the bathroom near the kitchen before we walk there."

When they were ready, Georg and Maria led a procession of twelve people down the street towards the church. It was located at the end of the street which connected to the one which led into the city. They soon paused and had a good look at a beautiful small white stone church with a steeple.

"Everyone, we don't want to overwhelm the pastor. Maria and I will enter first."

Cautiously, Georg opened the door. He saw the priest attending to the votive candles on a modestly ornate metal stand.

The priest noticed that sunlight had entered his church. He turned towards the door. "Hello, I'm Father Stephan. How can I help you?"

"I'm Georg von Trapp. I recently bought a home here in Aigen."

"That must be the old widow's place. August told me he had fixed it up to sell."

"You are correct. Allow me to introduce this young woman with me. Please meet Maria Kutschera; she's my children's governess."

"Hello Maria. And how many children are you responsible for?"

"Seven, Father. Two boys and five girls."

"Are they with you, sir?"

"They and the others who live with us are waiting outside."

"Please tell them to come in."

"I will Georg."

While Maria went outside to tell the others to come in, Georg asked.

"Do you have a very large congregation?"

"Not as large as it should be. My congregation dwindled away during those years when the atheists were in power. Thank goodness the people of Austria voted them out of office, even the University has cleaned house; there are no more professors teaching there to influence young minds."

As he was speaking, Franz was holding open the door for everyone to enter. The children, with Kurt and Louisa in the lead, were the first to enter. As soon as Marta and Gretl entered they each took hold of one of Maria's hands. Everyone stood quietly as they looked at the sanctuary.

Father Stephan broke the silence. "My, what beautiful children, welcome to all of you. As I told Georg, my congregation is small; all of you will be a welcomed addition. My church doesn't have a saint's name. It's known as Aigen Parish Church, although it was dedicated to John the Baptist."

Before them was a narrow sanctuary with a wide aisle and ten rows of pews on each side. The room was flanked by six windows on each side which were embedded in arches. This morning, the sun streamed into those on the right. In the very front, set apart by a kneeling rail, was the altar and pews for a choir.

An alcove behind the altar had a large window behind a very large cross; flanked on each side were stained glass windows.

Maria was impressed. "Georg, this is perfect for us. Before we leave, we should sit and give thanks for our safe travel and our new home."

Father Stephan added. "At a later date, I'd like to come to your home to bless it."

"We'd like that, Father."

"Georg, just tell me when. I need to return to the rectory. Feel free to stay as long as you need to; I look forward to seeing you at Mass on Sunday. Most families attend the nine o'clock service."

"We'll be here."

He left them and Maria had a request. "Let's sit in the front pews and I'll share a simple prayer."

They did sit. After Maria prayed her prayer, she then began the Our Father Prayer which everyone knew and joined in saying it together. They processed out quietly.

As soon as they were on the street, Kurt and Louisa ran on ahead. Georg didn't mind; they couldn't get lost. Katia and Caroline weren't far behind them.

Katia had discovered food in the pantry as well as milk in the refrigerator. The two ladies would prepare a simple meal for lunch. Afterwards, she would use the list of telephone numbers she had found in the pantry to order their food.

The remainder of the day was one of exploring. Tomorrow their trunks and crates would be delivered and they would all help empty them. The children were delighted to find that all of their things had been included.

The following morning Georg announced. "I need to go into town and open a bank account. Katia, is there anything you need me to get for you?"

"Nothing I can think of, Georg."

"Very well, I shouldn't be gone very long."

In a few minutes the children watched their papa drive away and heard Maria. "Children, I'll meet you upstairs in the big room with the table."

It wasn't raining but Maria had another use for that room. No one questioned her. They did as she asked.

Maria had found pencils and paper when they unpacked the two trunks which held all the children's books and an assortment of coloring pages along with boxes of crayons, pencils and plain paper.

"Children, come sit around the big table. Marta and Gretl, you can sit at this small table beside me."

She waited for them to sit before she continued. "Children, the month of September is almost over. I'm sure children in the neighborhood have been in school for at least two weeks. I need to know which grades you were in last year."

"Maria, none of us has ever attended a real school. We've always been taught at home."

Maria wasn't totally surprised at Liesl's response. "Then tell me what subjects you have studied."

She heard the common subjects, mathematics, reading, writing, spelling, history and science. "Now, I want you older children to write down which subject you would like to study first. Marta, can you write simple words?"

"I can Maria. I think I can write my favorite subject."

"And Gretl, I want you to practice your alphabet by marking over the letters I have printed on this piece paper. Do you think you can do that?"

"I can Maria. Brigitta taught me how to hold my pencil like she does."

"I can see you do. While you complete your assignments, I'm going to look through all your books. Now I know why I saw so many textbooks."

Soon, Maria saw they were all sitting with their hands folded. She collected their papers and read each of them. Gretl hadn't finished tracing all the letters of the alphabet. Maria encouraged her to finish.

Maria found a textbook for each of them according to what they wrote as their favorite subject. For Liesl it was a book of short stories. She gave her an assignment.

"Liesl, find a story to read. Then I want you to write a synopsis; it doesn't need to be very long."

"Friedrich, this is a biology textbook. Look for the chapter about the maturation of a frog. If you don't know the meaning of the word maturation, you'll find a glossary in the back of the book. Then be prepared to explain the process to the others."

"Louisa, I selected an English book for you. You told me writing stories was your favorite. Find that chapter and write down all the parts of a story. If you have time, you can begin to write a simple story."

"Thank you, Maria. I already have an idea for a story."

Next Maria turned to Kurt. "I know you love to build things. Here's an elementary book on physics. Find the section on fulcrums and draw or write about how they work."

Kurt was excited as Louisa had been. He eagerly began his assignment. Brigitta was impatient.

"Maria, do you have my book?"

"I do. You gave me two choices, mathematics and history. Which is your real favorite?"

"History, Maria."

"Okay, find the chapter on the Austrio-Hungarian Empire. You can write a short report about it."

She went right to work. Maria turned her attention to Marta and Gretl.

Maria gave Marta a book to read since she had listed reading as her favorite. And Gretl finished tracing the letters of the alphabet.

Georg had asked Isabel when he returned. "It's so quiet in here. Where are the children?"

"Maria has them upstairs in the room with the big table. I believe she's having school with them."

"I'll go see."

The door was open; he heard Maria's directions to Marta and Gretl. He stood and watched. Soon his curiosity got the best of him. He made himself seen and asked.

"What's going on children?"

"We're having school Papa."

"Maria, was this your idea?"

"Georg, September is almost over, I didn't want your children to get behind on their lessons."

Georg spoke with a twinkle to his eyes. "Maria, have you been keeping a secret?"

"Not really, what are you asking?"

"Are you a trained teacher?"

"I am, Georg. But I've never taught a class; I was too confused so I went to the Women's Center."

"Maria, how old were you when you started at the university?"

"I hadn't turned sixteen yet; my Birthday is in January. I had completed secondary school with good grades so the university accepted me. I went to school on an orphan's scholarship."

"Children, tell your papa what you've been studying."

He heard from each child. Gretl surprised him. "Papa, come see my paper. I traced all the letters of the alphabet."

"Very nice, Gretl, Katia told me lunch will be ready soon."

"So that's why my stomach is making noises."

After the children ran off, Georg spoke his thought. "Will that boy ever grow out of this stage?"

"He will, Georg. Give him another couple of years and he'll be more like Friedrich."

"I hope so. We better join them. Katia won't serve until I'm there."

During lunch, Liesl asked. "Papa, tell us about the city of Salzburg."

"It's a beautiful city. It has an area of shops of all kinds, clothing shops for everyone. I also saw a bookstore and a music store. Did you know Mozart was born there?"

"Who's Mozart, Papa."

"He's a famous composer, Louisa and he is also known as an outstanding violinist; an instrument he learned to play when he was very young."

"Papa, maybe he even played once in our home."

"Louisa, I don't think this house is that old. But it is possible that other musicians played his music here."

Georg was glad his answer had satisfied his daughter; he didn't want anyone to ask about his and Agathe's violins. He wasn't ready to stir up memories. Eventually, Maria would learn about them from Isabel.

Georg continued. "The city also had a huge plaza which is home to several government building. There's even a public library there. And connected to it is a beautiful garden and small statutes of dwarfs. When one stands at the far end of the plaza you see a spectacular view of the cathedral and high on a small mountain is a fortress."

"Papa, can we visit the city one day?"

"Louisa, I'm sure we will go there on more than one occasion. Maria, do you have lessons planned for this afternoon?"

"I do, Georg, but not in the classroom. We're going outside for our botany lesson. Stefan, maybe you could tell the children about all the trees and flowers which are on our property."

"I'd be happy too. I'll meet everyone on the veranda."

The children heard him and scampered off to the bathroom. They were soon waiting on the veranda. Georg had decided to join them.

Once they stepped off the veranda, Stefan began with the flowers which were planted in the beds around the base of the villa.

"As this is mid-September, some of the blossoms are beginning to fade. We will enjoy them for only a few more weeks. In the first bed with the daisy-like flowers of blue, purple and pink colors are Astors. They are compared to daisies because they have a yellow center. They are a nice addition to cut flowers for a vase.

"Next are chrysanthemums or you can use their shorter name which is mums. There are two different varieties in this bed. There's this red-bronze variety which is cushion-shaped. The petals in the center are shorter than the others and are also darker in color.

"As you can see, this next variety is much different. The flower is a small, firm circle of very tight petals. They are named pompon blooms. I think this very deep pink color is just beautiful."

"I agree Stefan."

"And Maria, they will continue to bloom almost until we have the first snow of the winter. And in the next bed are these tall flowers with the name, Dahlias. As you can see they also resemble daisies. But other varieties look more like mums. This last bed is filled with American Goldenrod. It attracts bees which pollinates all the other flowers."

"Stefan, can you explain the word pollinate?"

"The best I can tell you, Liesl, is that bees carry tiny particles to another plant to make seeds. Maybe Maria can have a lesson on pollination sometime."

"An excellent idea, Stefan. Tell us about our different trees."

"This first one is an Elm tree. Its dark green leaves are oblong with a design made by the leaf's veins which resemble a fan and have jagged edges. They are thought to be one of the oldest trees on earth, perhaps 20 million years old.

"This next one whose leaves are beginning to change colors is a Maple tree. It too has distinctive leaves. The leaves of our tree have three leaflets, the center one is the largest and the two on either side are smaller. They have a central vein with little veins coming off of it; it too has jagged edges.

"I have one more flower bed to show you. This flower grows in a bed of rocks."

"Why Stefan," Brigitta asked.

"Because that's how it grows up in the mountains. It grows in the worst conditions; it's very strong."

"And children, did you know there's a song written about this flower called, Edelweiss."

"Maria's right. She taught it to me while we were at the retreat center."

"Can you both sing it for us sometime?"

"We can and Maria can teach it to you. It's easy to learn."

"Children, that concludes our Botany lesson. We can learn about the berry bushes and the trees in the orchard another day. You can go explore more of your backyard."

"I'll go with them." Stefan volunteered.

And Maria told Georg. "I'd like to make the children some playclothes. The clothes they have are too fancy for digging in the dirt, finding tadpoles in a stream or rolling down hills."

"That's fine. I can call the fabric store and have some material delivered."

"Georg, I don't want new material. Maybe there are some old curtains or tablecloths I could use."

"So this is another way to live a simpler life."

"I suppose."

"You can ask Isabel if she knows of any old curtains or tablecloths she has found."

"Thank you, Georg. And don't worry; I won't use anything with flowers for the boys."

Georg smiled. "You must be a mind reader. Let's join the children. I'd like to see all that is back there too."

Georg and Maria found all the children in the gazebo. She thought it was strange Georg walked on by it. She then thought. It must have something to do with Agathe.

Soon Katia came and told everyone dinner will be ready soon. Suddenly Kurt realized he was hungry and the led the group back to the villa which already felt like home.


	8. The Season Changes

The Season Changes

In two days there was a tearful goodbye to Caroline. She had assured the children she would come visit them. She departed on a train from the Aigen Train Station not far from their property.

Stefan and Phillip had discovered it after hearing a train's whistle on several occasions. Each had thought it was only a warning whistle as the train traveled on the track which crossed the road. They had been pleasantly surprised to find a train station.

It was now this extended family's first Saturday living at the villa. They had gathered in their designated family room.

Georg spoke his thoughts. "I really like this room. It's a wonderful space for us to all be together. Tomorrow is Sunday, a day God set aside for us to rest and worship Him."

"Are all of us going to Mass in the morning?"

"Yes, Liesl. I know that only you, Friedrich and Louisa can take communion. Kurt and Brigitta, you can probably receive instruction soon, so you will to be able to join them at the communion rail. And the time will come for my youngest daughters to do the same. We should be ready to leave here by eight-thirty. Then we won't need to walk too fast to the church."

In the morning, the three older children knew they couldn't eat anything before going to church. Katia had pastries and milk waiting for the other children. Kurt, of course, was most grateful.

He heard a comment from Liesl. "Hopefully, by the time you take your Frist Communion instruction, you will have grown out of this stage of thinking with your stomach."

Maria responded with similar words she had said to Georg. "Liesl, he will. Right now his body is growing quickly; it uses all the food he eats to do so."

Kurt smiled at Maria and stood taller as if he was growing right before her eyes. Georg and she exchanged smiles. Both were smothering their laugh. In a few seconds Georg asked one more time.

"Does anyone need to use the bathroom before we leave here?"

He saw all heads shake, so he led them from the villa to the street and began their short walk to the church.

The doors to the church were open. They saw couples, families and a few young adults entering. Georg told Maria. "We should sit near the front so all the children can see."

After they had entered, Maria whispered. "The first pews are empty; we should sit there."

"Fine with me."

So Georg led his children there. Maria took the very first pew; Brigitta, Marta and Gretl sat with her. On the pew on the other side of the aisle was Georg with all the other children. The adults sat in the pews behind them.

Within minutes, the organist began to play and two altar boys came from the sacristy to light all the candles. The organ music continued. The organist kept his eyes on the back of the aisle. As soon as he saw the altar boy with the cross, he knew it was time for the processional hymn. A small placard listed the hymn number so the congregation could sing with the choir.

Maria and Georg both found the hymn, _When Morning Guilds the Skies,_ in the hymnal and began to sing along as did the older children and the adults. The two little girls were mesmerized by the church. Maria didn't know that neither had attended Mass before.

They listened attentively to Father Stephan's homily. He spoke almost directly to them. "Did you hear the gospel reading? Jesus took a little child just like you in his arms. He told his disciples to do the same. Each little child, in their innocence, represents God. So if you welcome a child you welcome God into your heart. And with Him in your heart you will become the person God wants you to be. Amen."

The good Father continued with the communion prayers. After the last person had received, the Mass was concluded. The altar boys extinguished the candles. One took the cross from it holder. They stood in front of the first pews and waited for Father Stephan to come down from the altar platform. A joyful recessional hymn led them all down the aisle.

Father Stephan stood at its end to greet each one. Since the von Trapp family was last, he took time to speak to each of them. The little girls had hold of Maria's hands. He spoke to them.

"You were very good during Mass; I didn't see either of you move around during my talk. God was very pleased you were listening." And then to Maria he asked. "Are they always by your side?"

"Most of the time, Father. I've had to learn quickly how a mother finds special time for each of them. Each of Georg's children has different needs, as one would expect from children of different ages."

Georg had been listening. "She does it very well. I recently learned she graduated from the university with a degree in teaching. She's already had lessons planned for each of them. You know, Father, I truly believe God put the words into my head to ask her to be their governess."

"Well said, Geog. Have you thought of a date for me to bless your home?"

"You tell me when you can come; we're flexible. Please plan on sharing a meal with us."

"Okay, I'll check my schedule and call you."

"Our telephone is in the pantry. Katia will probably be the one who will answer it."

The group departed the church with Friedrich in the lead. He didn't voice it but he was hungry. Katia had prepared. She put two trays of pastries on the table and she and Isabel were filling the children's glasses with milk.

After using the bathroom and a short grace said by Maria, they began the first course of what would be brunch. A hot egg and meat dish followed with biscuits and an assortment of jams and jellies to go with them. The meal concluded with bowls of cut-up fruit. Even Kurt said he was full.

The remainder of the day was a quiet one. They read or played quiet games. They also took a walk in their backyard; they were still discovering things back there.

After breakfast the next morning, Georg asked. "Maria, do you have lessons planned for this morning?"

"I do."

"That's good. Your papa can't be idle all day long. The other day when I was in town I had a conversation with a gentleman who also lives in our neighborhood. He told me the university was still looking for teachers. I'm going there this morning to inquire."

"Should I expect you home in time for lunch?"

"Katia, I don't expect to be gone all morning. If I'm not here by lunch time, you can serve everyone; just save me a plate of food."

"Yes, of course I will, Georg."

As everyone had finished breakfast, they were ready to begin the day. Stefan and Phillip headed outside to attend to some chores. The children followed Georg to his car. They waved goodbye as he pulled away.

The children went upstairs to use the bathroom before reporting to their school room. Isabel and Maria had a conversation.

"I found several tablecloths for you to use. Stefan told me that one of the rooms on the third floor has a sewing machine; the kind you operate with your feet. Have you ever used one?"

"I have. It will make sewing the children's play clothes so much faster. I'll go up there after the children are asleep."

"Then I'll take the tablecloths there."

"Thank you. I better join the children; I'm sure they're waiting for me."

Maria was prepared. She had a notebook full of lesson plans; a different one for each child. Their enthusiasm for learning amazed her. When their lessons were complete, she let them go anywhere in the villa to read.

They had finished reading and found her in the music room where she had placed her guitar. They had an informal music lesson. She began this way. "Children, I know you can sing many songs. I thought you might want to learn a fun song I learned at the university to teach children who don't know how to sing."

"This sounds like fun, Maria."

"It will be, Louisa. Liesl, do you remember the notes of the first scale you learned on the piano?"

"I think so. Is it, C, D, E, F, G, A and last is B?"

"You are correct. Children, I know it seems like the letters are out of order. One would think the scale would begin with A, B and then C and then the remainder of the letters. A musical scale is different. And the notes you sing are also different. When you sing the notes become Do, Re, Me, Fa, So, La and Te.

"There's real simple way to remember the singing notes. What is an animal whose name begins with the letter D?"

"A doe, a female deer."

"You're correct, Friedrich. And what does Re sound like?"

"A ray of sunshine, Maria." Louisa said in a voice that one might use when they ask a question.

"That's correct and Marta, you should know the next one."

"I do Maria. It's _Me_ ," she said as she pointed to herself.

"And it becomes a name I call myself. And Kurt, what could Fa represent?"

He thought a moment. "Maybe the word far."

"Yes, as in a long way to run.

"Liesl, you should know the real word for So."

"I do, its sew as what you do with needle and thread"

"The next one is hard. Whoever wrote this song couldn't think of anything La could mean so it became, a note to follow sew. Brigitta, what word represents the final note?"

"It must be tea one drinks."

"It is, but in the song it becomes, a drink with bread and jam. Let me sing it once all the way through. I'm sure you will be able to learn it quickly."

Maria sang the song and the children, including Gretl, immediately sang it with her as she began again.

Then she told them. "With these notes in your head you can sing most anything. Let's have fun singing it and parading all around the villa."

They had been up the stairs and back down and were singing in the hall when Georg came home. He could hear them all the way in the kitchen where he had entered.

"What's going on?" He asked of Katia and Isabel.

"Maria taught them this song which teaches them what notes they are singing. They've had the best time singing it all over the villa."

They had stopped singing but were still in the hall. Georg heard. "I had so much fun," from Louisa. And from Marta, "Can we sing it again?"

"Maybe later today, the clock in the hall just sounded twelve o'clock."

"Good, it's lunch time. I'm really hungry."

"I think we're all hungry, Kurt."

He saw his father. "Papa, did you hear us singing?"

"I did. The ladies told me you have been having a good time singing a new song all over the villa."

"It was fun, Papa."

"I'm glad you had fun, Gretl." Said as she squealed from being lifted high above her papa's head before he held her in a light bear hug and put her down.

"I think all the children have worked up quite an appetite. There will probably be silence as they eat."

Maria had been correct. Even Gretl had eaten quickly. But so did Georg. He didn't wait to be asked about his appointments.

"Everyone, my first assignment from the university is not to teach a specific subject, like history or geometry. Instead, they want me to prepare a lecture about sailing, my life on the submarine and the Austrian Navy."

Georg didn't share the trepidation he had felt before accepting the proposal. After only having a few minutes to contemplate his decision, he had accepted. Several years had passed since the end of the war and his bitterness at losing his naval career had eased. By telling others his story, he felt he would be truly making a fresh start in his life.

"When are you giving this lecture?" Isabel asked.

"The university hasn't set a date yet. Just as well, I will have plenty of time to get my thoughts together."

"Your papa is right. A good lecture takes planning. You want to keep your audience listening from the beginning to the end."

"Maria, have you given a lecture before?"

"Not to strangers but in one of my classes we had to prepare a speech and give it to our class. I remember that some of my classmates hadn't prepared very well; their speeches wandered from topic to topic. Sometime in the future, I will have the older children prepare a speech; one is never too young to learn how to give a good talk."

"You're quite right. I'm going to my study to find my old journals and the submarine logs I kept. Then I'll begin an outline for my talk. What are the children going to do?"

"It looks like it is still sunny outside. The children need some fresh air. I thought we would take a walk in our backyard."

Maria saw the children's smiles. After a trip to the bathroom, they were waiting for her at the back door to the veranda. And Georg had departed for his study.

Maria led the children past the gazebo and the barn to the very back of their property. There they discovered a meandering brook which emptied into a lake. Someone had placed large stones in the brook to use as stepping stones. They carefully walked on them and discovered a small cove of water.

Maria asked. "Tell me what you see, children."

Kurt immediately responded. "I see small fish." Then Friedrich added. "I see tadpoles and adult frogs. They look exactly like the ones in the biology textbook you gave me to use the first day we had school."

"They do. And I remember how well you told the others about how a tadpole becomes a frog. It's fun to actually see all the different changes a tadpole makes before becoming an adult frog. Maybe one day we might see the eggs a female frog lays on a lily pad."

As Maria was speaking, she was looking at the clouds gathering on the opposite side of the lake. "Children, we need to go back to the villa. Those are rain clouds in the distance."

They hurried and made it to the veranda before the rain began. Franz had been looking for them. He had seen the clouds. He held the door open as they ran inside as the big drop of rain began to fall before a steady hard rain began.

Franz had met some of their neighbors. He had learned about the strange weather Salzburg experienced at this time of the year due to its location between two mountain ranges of Alps. He shared this with Maria after the children ran off.

"Maria, you can expect rain worse than this almost every day now. I was told that a sunny day can change in an instant. You could suddenly be drenched by a lashing shower so powerful that you can't make out any more drops but only a wall of water.

"People who have lived here a long time told me it only lasts a few minutes and then the sun will reappear. So be careful when you're out back. You may need to hide in the barn or the gazebo until it passes."

"Thanks for the warning, Franz. The next time I see the clouds in the distance I will find shelter immediately and not try to run home."

"Good idea, Maria."

She was now glad the children's play clothes were almost finished. If they ever were caught by surprise and got rained on they wouldn't be in nice clothes.

Father Stephan had called the villa. He told Katia two days he could visit to bless their home. She had let him chose. He had decided to join them for lunch one day during the first week of October.

That day had come. Father Stephan kept the house blessing, simple. He first blessed the home's entrance with Holy Water. He was right behind Georg as he led them through the house. Each room was sprinkled with Holy Water.

When he came to the room Georg called their living room, he spoke. "This is a wonderful idea. I was never fond of all those small rooms every home had. They kept the family apart. I hope soon they will begin to build homes with a room like this for the entire family."

"We really enjoy it."

Georg said and then led him up to the second floor where all the bedrooms received a blessing. He did the same on the third floor; even those rooms which were not occupied received Holy Water.

When he had finished, Georg led him out to the veranda. "I suppose it was a real shock to learn how much land you had."

Stefan spoke up. "It was Father. I was very glad to learn I wasn't responsible for the back acreage."

"Do you have cows?"

"We do."

"I have the symbols of blessing for you to place above the barn door. These letters, C, M and B represent the Three Wise Men. I'm sure you older children know the story; these men followed a star to the manager in a barn to visit the baby Jesus. The letters are the first letter of their name. The letter C is for the wise man, Casper. The second one's name is Melchior and the third is Balthasar.

"I know it's only October but the celebration of Advent will be here soon; it begins this year on the last Sunday of November. Sadly, most people don't use that time to prepare their minds and hearts for celebrating the birth of Jesus. In Salzburg they will begin to set up the Christkindl Market in a few weeks.

"I will begin to preach on the need to follow the tradition of using an Advent Wreath and Calendar to focus one's family on the true meaning of Christmas."

Georg took the letters from him. "Father, you have taught us already. I'm sure Maria can learn all about this Advent Wreath and Calendar, so we can be ready on the first Sunday of Advent."

"The church will help everyone. There will be candles and ribbon available to buy. All each family needs to do, is make a wreath using fir tree branches."

"Georg, that will be easy. I know there is an old wagon wheel in the shed. And we have lots of fir tree limbs to cut and use to cover it."

"Sounds like you have what you need. I need to get to get back to the church. I look forward to seeing you occupy those front pews. I've never understood why so many want to sit in the very back."

"That was Maria's idea. She wanted the children to be able to see everything. We'll be there on Sunday."

With those words from Georg, Father Stephan walked away. And Stefan said. "Come with me. Phillip will help me nail these letters to our barn."

Everyone watched him climb a ladder. He nailed the three letters in the center of the door frame.

"They're perfect, Stefan. But you better get down, I see rain clouds approaching."

Maria's warning was headed. They had to run the last few meters near the villa; big drops of rain had begun to fall. By the time everyone was inside the rain began to fall in sheets.

"Franz told me about this kind of rain. Now everyone has seen it. He also told me that in a few minutes it will stop and the sun will appear."

The children ran to the dining room to look out the big window there. And indeed they witnessed the sun shining again in about five minutes. They gathered in the family room where they sang for a while. Soon Katia and Isabel departed to begin to prepare dinner. The others began different activities; some read, others played card games. And Georg was teaching Friedrich how to play chess.

Maria was content to sit and observe. She also prayed silently. God, I thank you for my being here. I feel truly blessed.


	9. The Talk

The Talk

During the days of October which followed, Georg and his children were both busy. Georg spent the mornings in his study preparing his lecture and the children were kept busy with Maria's fun but academically challenging lessons.

Maria had learned that those terrible Salzburg rains usually came in the middle of the afternoon. After lunch the children would change into their play clothes and they would enjoy games like kickball, dodgeball or have running races.

One day the rain came early and they barely made it inside the gazebo before the sheets of rain almost drenched them. Maria decided to use this time to teach them the _Edelweiss_ song.

"Children, while we wait for the rain to stop, I'm going to teach you the song about the flower Edelweiss. It really is a strong flower. On hikes I took in the mountains with friends of mine, we found it growing in cracks between rocks. We also found peasants who taught us this song about it. They sang it to honor Austria. The last words of the song, _bless my homeland forever,_ seem to be a prayer which asks God to protect our country. Let me sing it for you. I'm sure you will learn the words quickly."

And just as she had predicted, they were able to sing all of it after only a few attempts. Liesl spoke for the others.

"Maria, I really like this song. It's simple but very beautiful and inspiring."

"You've described it perfectly. The rain has stopped; it's time to go back to the villa. I'm sure your papa has come out of his study. He told me his lecture is almost finished; he should be presenting it soon."

Maria had been correct. The next day Georg had taken a call from the university. He was told the date, the time and the place for his lecture. That day came two days later.

Georg had dressed in his everyday suit for breakfast. But after he had eaten he changed into a more formal suit which indeed gave him a bearing of being a naval captain.

Gretl saw him first. "My papa is beautiful."

There was an immediate response from Friedrich. "You can't call Papa beautiful. That word is for ladies."

"Now Friedrich, don't be so hard on your sister. I don't mind being called beautiful by her."

"I still think handsome is more appropriate."

Georg noticed Maria looking at him. "Were you about to say something, Maria?"

Oh dear, he caught me staring. Maria thought as she quickly replied. "I was going to use the word distinguished to describe you. Your suit does resemble a naval uniform; it could pass for one if you added a few medals and gold stars."

"All your complements come as quite a surprise, I thank you. I better get going; I don't want to be late."

Everyone went out front where Franz had parked his car. They watched the car until they couldn't see it anymore. And then the children met Maria in the school room.

Meanwhile Georg had arrived at the University of Salzburg. Upon entering the administration building he was greeted.

"Captain von Trapp, you look the same today as when you were awarded the Maria Thespian Cross for bravery. I'm Erwin Krauss, the university's president."

"Thank you, sir. But I'm sure I have a few more grey hairs since that picture was taken."

"Maybe so, I'm happy to have you speak at my university. There's an auditorium full of people of all ages waiting to hear you."

Now Georg felt some anxiety. His stomach had tightened; it was uncomfortable. He took a few deep breaths as they walked to the auditorium. He felt somewhat better by the time they arrived there.

The room full of people quieted as the two entered the stage from the side. Georg took a seat in the chair provided. Erwin approached the speaker's lectern.

"Everyone here knows exactly who is speaking today. It is a real privilege to have a decorated naval captain in our midst. Without further ado, I present to you, Captain Georg von Trapp."

Erwin extended his arm and with its movement, he brought Georg to the podium. As soon as he was before the audience, they broke out in loud applause. Georg used the universal signal, hands palm down and waiving in a downward motion, for them to sit. Which, after a few more seconds of applause they did.

Georg began his talk.

"Thank you, President Krauss for that kind introduction. First I want to tell you about my early life. I was born in the city of Zara which was then in the Austrio-Hungary Empire. My father, August Trapp was a naval officer. Sadly, he died when I was four. My mother raised me and my older brother and our sister on a widow's pension. We weren't poor but we didn't live a life of luxury. She saw to it that each of us received a proper education and went to church.

"After completing primary school, I joined my brother at a military academy. He became a soldier in the army; my fascination was the navy. Upon completing my academic subjects I embarked on two years of training voyages, including one to Australia. My love for the sea and the navy was solidified.

"Many of you are old enough to remember the war with the Chinese. It was my first time in combat. I was assigned to a naval cruiser. We successfully defeated the Chinese. And afterwards I passed my officers examination and I became fascinated with submarines. I asked to be assigned to the new _U-Boat_ or submarine division of the Austrian Navy.

"Since there are many young people in the audience, I diverge to give a short history about war. Sadly, it is as old as mankind itself. First being conducted on land but soon man discovered how to build ships and took to the great oceans of the world. War is ugly and considered uncivilized by many but none the less it occurs.

"Over time the ships became better built and traveled faster. The submarine actually has its beginning many years before the birth of Christ. By the sixteen hundred's a true predecessor to the modern submarine had been built. As time went on it was refined and became the perfect vehicle for a new invention, the torpedo.

"The British rejected it even though it had been invented by one of its own, Robert Whitehead. They felt that the element of surprise was unsporting. Eventually, he moved his factory to Trieste Austria where the Austrian naval base was located. It was there that I had my first introduction to the Whitehead family. Little did I know I would soon meet my wife. I watched a young lady christen the very submarine I would command during the Great War.

"I soon met her and we began to court. Her mother was a widow; she had us wait to marry until Agathe turned twenty-one. We made our home in Pula. When the war began she moved into her mother's home with our first two children while I went off to war. She lived in Zell am See. It was a wonderful place for my children.

"Over the next four years we had three more children. The war came to an end. And I don't really need to tell you who won. We now live in a smaller Austria without a coastline. I must tell you, I was devastated. I was a naval officer without a navy. I felt like part of me had died. Some of my men joined other navies. I couldn't do that; my allegiance would always be to Austria. The big flag from the submarine hangs in my villa as a constant reminder.

"But that loss pales in comparison to my most recent loss. I'm sure there are some of you in this room who were affected by the recent Scarlet Fever Epidemic. It hit particularly hard in the area around Vienna where we were living. My wife was a victim; she fought the disease for eight months before she died.

"I sought spiritual guidance at a retreat center. It was there I began to pick up the pieces of my life. Moving here to Salzburg is a new beginning for myself and my children.

"I purposely left time for questions."

He took questions on how to learn how to operate a sailboat and one lad asked how he could become a cruise ship captain. Another asked about torpedoes and how Georg was able to be so accurate. There was a man in one of the front rows who stood to speak.

Georg had a good look at him. His thin grey hair was swept back showing his receding hair line. A thin mustache covered his upper lip; each side stopped at the edges of his lips. He didn't smile and his eyes seemed to protrude from his head. He didn't even blink as he spoke.

"I was wondering if you ever met Germany's new name in politics, Adolph Hitler. He was living in Vienna until recently. He's a great orator; thousands come to hear him speak. He's going to make Germany great again; so great that other nations will willingly join in creating a mighty empire; maybe larger than the Roman Empire once was. You should get to know him, Captain. You could have an illustrious career in the German navy."

Georg was shocked at this man's audacity. He could hear the mumbles from the audience. Erwin rescued him.

"That's enough, Herr Zeller. Go back to your border home. You're not the Gauleiter yet; and don't ever come back to my university."

"My, aren't you testy."

"I told you leave. Do I need to call the police?"

"Alright, I'll leave."

He did and Erwin spoke to the audience. "I'm sorry he interrupted our time with Captain von Trapp. Please exit quietly."

"Georg, I apologize to you. I should have never allowed him in; I knew he would be trouble. Sadly, what he said is true. I'm afraid Hitler has evil intent. I know he has an intense dislike of Jewish people which he acquired from Vienna's mayor.

"And he's already defying the terms of the treaty which ended the war. He's forming an army and a navy. He's manufacturing tanks, artillery, guns, ships and submarines. The German people are working again; they have money. They are happy. Some Austrians have noticed and talk about the lack of the same here in Austria."

"Erwin, I'm glad I spoke today. Otherwise I might not have learned all this. I need to have the newspaper delivered; I need to be in the know."

"And Georg, the departments of math and history can use you. I'll set up your appointments and call your home with the details. Have a safe trip home and try not to worry. I still think Hitler's plans are many months from being activated."

"Thank you Erwin; I will look forward to your call."

The two men shook hands before Georg left the building. On the drive home Georg had decided not to tell anyone what he had learned. He didn't know Maria would make it easy for him. She and the children had been talking about Advent and Christmas.

It was lunch time when he arrived home. Georg entered by using the kitchen door. "Welcome home Georg. I thought I might have to save you a plate of food."

"Has Kurt's stomach been talking to him?"

"Believe it or not, it was Louisa who came to ask if lunch would be ready soon. I think she's having a growth spurt."

"I'll go find them. We'll take our seats in the dining room after I change."

Georg found them in the living room. Liesl saw him first. "Papa, you're home. Did your talk go well?"

"Very well, everyone was very attentive. I'm going up to change into more comfortable clothes. I'll meet you in the dining room."

Georg was sure he would be asked more questions about his talk; he had thought of answers. After they finished eating, the questions to Georg began.

None of them were difficult for him to answer truthfully but soon he asked them a question. "Besides your lessons what have you been doing?"

Brigitta answered. "We found some interesting books in our library room."

"Brigitta's correct, Georg. We found an old family Bible. In it was the genealogy of a family. I can only assume it was about the previous owner. We're going outside after the children change into their playclothes. Stefan and Phillip are picking apples. They're going to let the children help."

"I'll join you in a few minutes."

Maria and the children left the dining room and Georg went to the kitchen to use the telephone. He called the newspaper office. "Yes, that's right. I want to begin delivery of your paper. The address is 51 River Street Aigen-Salzburg."

 _So, you're the new owner of the widow's place._

"Yes, that's correct."

 _Delivery will begin tomorrow._

"Perfect, sir, I'll look for it outside my front door." The call ended with their goodbyes.

Georg smiled as he thought. I must retrieve it early or else Brigitta will scoff it up to read it. And then on a more serious note he also thought. I must see it first. I don't want her to read any alarming news.

So Georg made it a point of finding it soon after the paper was delivered. He would put it in his study. Later, after he had read it, and confirmed there was no startling news, he would place it in the family room where the adults and older children would read it. And Maria would incorporate the current news into her lesson plans.

Now Georg went outside to join his children. He found them having the best time helping with the picking of the apples. He heard Stefan tell them.

"Did you know our home has a basement?"

"What's a basement?" Marta asked.

"It's a room built in a big hole in the ground before the builders start the real house. It's always cool down there. Our apples will keep for a long time down there."

It was Georg who noticed the clouds in the distance. Today they took shelter in the barn as the strange kind of rain fell for about ten minutes. The path to walk on back to the house was relativity dry; still the children also changed their shoes after they put on their regular clothes.

In two days Georg went back to meet with department heads of mathematics and history department. He was asked to teach geometry and European history. His first classes were in a week. He had been given the textbooks used by the students. He spent many hours in his study preparing his lesson plans.

The family attended church that Sunday and heard Father Stephan again remind everyone about Advent. He had had booklets made which had the Bible readings, prayers and songs to use on each Sunday.

It also contained verses and prayers to use on all the other days during Advent. Maria had the family's booklet. She would prepare their celebration of Advent.

Maria couldn't help but think ahead to Christmas. She had learned that it was on Christmas Day last year when Liesl was the first to become ill with Scarlet Fever. She wondered about celebrating Christmas this year.

One day, while the children were reading, she asked Isabel. "Will celebrating Christmas make the children sad?"

"It may. Agathe enjoyed the day as much as the children do. Perhaps the best way to celebrate would be to use the English traditions."

"How is it different from the Austrian way?"

In England, it's more of a family celebration. They don't teach their children that the Christ Child brings their gifts. Nor is there any belief about that Krampus person dressed as the devil."

"I know about him from visiting the old Austrian peasants; I don't like him. Tell me more about how the English celebrate."

"The biggest difference is that the children can help decorate the tree. They can make paper chains and wrap small candies in shinny paper to also hang on the tree. After the candle holders are placed on the tree, everyone helps place all the things they made on it.

"On Christmas Eve an early dinner is served. Stephan and Phillip will slip out quietly; they will bring the children's gifts out of their hiding places while Franz begins to light the candles. When everything is ready, Franz comes and taps Georg on the shoulder.

"He stands and begins to sing _Silent Night_. Everyone joins in as he leads us to the tree. There he wishes everyone a Merry Christmas and the children can find their presents. No one gets more than two presents. Neither Georg nor Agathe wanted to have the children dwell on receiving a lot of presents."

"Isabel, I don't remember any Christmas celebrations. I do remember getting a gift sent to me by my father. You have described a wonderful way to celebrate. I'll listen to the children. Maybe they will drop a hint of something they want."

Maria had no trouble finding out what Marta and Gretl would like; for Marta it was a doll house and for Gretl it was a big doll which resembled a newborn baby. She also thought of something Kurt might like; it was an erector set.

One day she peaked over Louisa's shoulder to see her drawing pictures to complement the story she had written. She thought she may like a book which teaches her how to draw.

One day after lunch, the children had run off to change into their play clothes and left Maria and Georg alone in the dining room. Maria took this opportunity to speak to him.

"Georg, I know the celebration of Christmas will stir up memories. Isabel thought that celebrating the English way would be best."

"She's correct. I do want to have a respectable celebration. Do you have ideas for presents for the children?"

"I do. Gretl wants a baby doll which looks like a newborn baby and Marta a doll house. For Louisa I thought of a book on how to draw and for Kurt an erector set."

"Those are excellent ideas. I think you and Isabel should go into town. Maybe you could use the excuse you need to buy some material for new dresses for the girls. Franz could drive you and Stefan and Phillip could keep the children occupied out in the garden. Have you any ideas for Brigitta or Friedrich?"

"I do. I've heard you and Brigitta discuss the news. I think she may want to write articles for a newspaper when she is older. We'll visit the book store and see if there is a book written about a female newspaper reporter."

"That sounds perfect for her. I have an idea of a gift for Liesl. The university has an esteemed pianist on staff. She also gives piano lessons."

"That's a wonderful gift for Liesl. I know she would love going there with you one day a week. And she will be ready to attend there very soon, maybe as early as next fall. I also thought of a gift for Friedrich, a microscope. I'm sure you can learn where you can buy one."

"Yes, I met a biology professor the other day. I'm sure he can help me. And Maria, I want to thank you for planning our Christmas celebrations. I wasn't sure I could even celebrate the holiday; now I know I can. You are a true blessing to my family. More than ever I believe God put the words in my mind to ask you to be the children's governess."

"I believe He did the same for me. We must continue to pause and listen for His directions as we live the lives he intended for each of us."

"Well said."

They both departed the dining room knowing that God would smile down on them as they prepared to celebrate the birth of His Son.

 **A/N:** This is a response to my guest reviewer. Of course I know the story about the filming of the opening scene of the movie. I own many books written about its filming, including the new edition of the book, The Sound of Music Companion.

I also own several DVDs of the movie. Starting with the 40th anniversary they have included commentary by both Julie and Chris. They both tell about the rain. Julie also tells that it was raining when she approached the villa singing, _I Have Confidence._ She went on to say that it has to be raining very hard for it to be seen on film. Also, there was a tarp over the veranda so they could film during the rain.

And earlier this year, ABC produced a TV special on its making. It begins with Diane Sawyer locating the mountain meadow which was used. It's actually in Germany and is privately owned property. They had to pay to be allowed to go there. Julie meets her at the home used for the back of the villa. They go on to discuss the filming of that scene, including her battle with a jet helicopter whose downdraft actually pushed Julie to the ground as it circled to make another pass.

As I've said before, I use the books that Maria wrote, the one on which the movie is based and also her biography, as well as the book written by Agathe, the daughter. In addition, I also use the internet. In all my searches, I've never read anything about Georg owing cattle. Agathe went to great lengths to describe their home in Aigen. She wrote about having, cows. And her story about getting chickens is long and detailed as is the story about the honey bees.

I might describe myself as an internet tourist. I know I will never visit Austria or any country in Europe. What's going on there right now is distressing.

So I will use the tour sites to help me describe Salzburg and many of the places which were used in the movie. But do remember, my story like all the others here is fiction. Some of the places I will describe might not be exactly where they really are. And the same is true about the facts leading up to the Anschluss.


	10. Advent

Advent

For now, Maria set aside the plans for buying gifts for the children. She took Father Stephan's words seriously about using the four weeks of Advent to prepare their hearts and minds for the celebration of Christmas.

The routine for the days of late October and November had been set. The children had lessons every morning and weather permitting they would play outside in the afternoon. If not, Maria used the large hall for their play yard. And Georg left for the university every morning after breakfast.

Once again, Maria made use of the sewing room at night. She discovered she had enough of the blue tablecloth she had used for the boy's play clothes to make an Advent Calendar. She knew the children in particular would enjoy it. For now it remained in the sewing room.

The weather had turned cooler; it was sweater weather. Soon the family witnessed the falling of leaves from their Maple and Elm trees. Phillip had cleaned up the wagon wheel for their Advent Wreath and had located a fir tree with low branches to cut.

It was now the next to the last Sunday in November. At the close of Father Stephan's homily, the congregation heard this.

"I hope you are all ready to make your Advent Wreath this week. The ladies of the church still have bags filled with the ribbons and the four candles all packaged for you to buy. They have a table set up on the sidewalk going to the rectory. Now, please join the choir in singing together the preparatory hymn."

As soon as the service was concluded, Marta asked. "Maria, are we going to make a wreath?"

"Of course we are, your papa already bought the bag filled with candles and ribbon. We'll make ours on Saturday."

"I want Saturday to come fast."

"I'll try to keep us busy so the days will go by quickly."

Maria, with the two girls in tow, exited the pew and caught up to the others who were already half way down the aisle. When she reached Father Stephan she told him.

"Marta wishes it was already Saturday; she wants to make our wreath."

"Marta, God is smiling. He's happy you want to prepare for celebrating the birth of His Son."

Marta smiled at the good Father who was thinking. Maria is so perfect for this family. She has already filled that empty place in their hearts. I hope this season of Advent and Christmas will bring them great joy.

And then he spoke to her. "I assume you have everything ready for your wreath."

"We do Father. Marta's not alone in her excitement; all the children are."

"Good to hear. Hello Georg, I suppose you heard our conversation."

"I did. This wreath is new to all of us. Did I just hear Kurt yell for us Maria?"

"I heard him too. You better go. I'll see you next Sunday when Advent begins."

"We'll be here as usual. Come on Maria, we better catch up to them."

And the Father watched them leave with a smile on his face.

They arrived home and once again brunch began with pastries. Another filling hot dish completed their meal.

Maria was able to keep everyone busy that week. Saturday seemed to come quickly. It was now after lunch that day. The dining room table was used to make their wreath. After the table was cleared, an old table cloth was placed to collect the fir needles which Maria knew would fall off the branches.

Stefan placed all the branches in the center of the table and Phillip placed the wagon wheel there. Kurt looked at it and asked.

"Why does the wheel have nails in it?"

"It must Kurt." Phillip began. "We need to have a way to hold the candles in place. It does mean that Stefan and I will need to be extra careful as we cover the wheel with our fir tree branches; neither of us wants to get scratched. Maria, can you tell us how to begin?"

"I can Phillip. First cut a long piece of string; take your first branch and secure it with the string. Then overlap the other branches until the wheel is covered."

Everyone watched Phillip and Stefan follow her directions; it didn't take them long to completely cover the wheel with the branches.

"Now secure the candles; be sure and press them down all the way on the nail."

The men secured the three purple and one rose colored candles on the nails. Phillip then asked.

"Maria, where to you want to hang it?"

"Let's use the chandelier behind the large sofa in our family room. Remember it needs to be low enough so we can light the candles."

"So that's why we were given so much ribbon. We need a stepladder, Stefan."

"Give me a minute to get the one from the kitchen."

The children were waiting eagerly to see their wreath hung. While they were waiting, Maria began to hum a tune.

"Maria, isn't that the tune to _O Christmas Tree?_ "

"It is, Georg. The same tune is used for a song named _O Advent Wreath."_

"Please sing it for us."

"I will as soon as our wreath is hung."

The step ladder was the perfect height for Phillip to sit the wreath on the small shelf it made on the very top. He could easily and firmly attach the ribbons to the chandelier. Once he stepped off of the ladder, he carefully removed it and let the wreath hang freely. And Maria began to sing.

 _O Advent Wreath, O Advent Wreath, You hang for all to see  
Four candles do you burn, To tell the story that, The Savoir will soon be here.  
O Advent Wreath, O Advent Wreath, You hang for all to see._

And Maria wasn't at all surprised that on the second time she sang the song, almost everyone could sing it with her. They learned another verse was, _how often you give us delight in brightly shining Christmas light._ And the last verse was, _hope and love that will ever be the way to joy and peace for me._

Maria again made Georg thank God for her. She announced.

"I have another way for us to celebrate Advent. I made a special calendar for each day of Advent. Every day has a scripture reading from the booklet Father Stephan gave us. Georg, the best place to hang it is in the dining room so we will remember to begin our day by reading the scripture and having a short prayer."

"An excellent place, I can remove one of the pictures and use its hook. Let's do it now so it will be there in the morning."

While Maria retrieved the calendar from the music room where she had hid it, Georg went on to the dining room and removed one of the highest pictures on the wall behind the table. He took the large piece of blue fabric with a piece of yarn already attached to the wood stick in the hem of its top edge and hooked the yarn on the nail head. It hung freely.

"Perfect, Georg. Even though Sundays have a separate celebration in the evening with our wreath, there's a reading for each Sunday. We will wait until after our Sunday brunch to do our reading."

"Maria, this is a wonderful way to prepare for Christmas. It helps us to think about the birth of Jesus instead of gifts one may receive."

"It does Liesl. But it doesn't mean we don't give and receive gifts. They are reminders of God's gift to the world."

Everyone smiled. All of them were anticipating the days of Advent and the celebration of Christmas.

The next day was the first Sunday of Advent. The predominant color of purple was noted by all; it was in Father Stephan's vestments and hung from the pulpit used for the Gospel reading. There was also a small table with an Advent Wreath. One of the altar boys recited a verse from scripture as the other lit the first candle. And then the organist began the processional hymn of Advent.

Everyone listened to Father Stephan read from the Gospel of Mark. And heard how Jesus warns his disciples to be watchful so that they will be ready when the Son of Man comes. He expanded on the reading during his homily by telling them the warning was also for them.

The Mass concluded with another hymn written especially for Advent. It was titled, _Come Thou Long Expected Jesus._ Maria noted that only Liesl knew this hymn. And she could tell Georg wasn't real familiar with it either; she couldn't hear his fine baritone voice.

She would ask Father Stephan if she could take a hymnal home so she could teach everyone the hymns they didn't know.

Father Stephan responded to Maria's request with an astounding, "yes, of course you may." And then he continued.

"Since your first Sunday Mass in my church, I've been enthralled with everyone's singing voices. Georg, you should consider letting the older children join the choir. Brother Wasner would welcome their voices; I think I've even heard someone singing in the second voice. And Maria, I've heard your voice too. I'd love you to sing the _Magnificat_ on the fourth Sunday of Advent.

"You could come here to the church and Brother Wasner would be happy to rehearse with you. Think about it."

"You're most gracious, Father. I will think about it."

Maria and Georg caught up to the others. They were anxious to get home and eat their brunch. Katia had prepared another very filling breakfast casserole and she had baked the pastries everyone liked.

After everyone had had their fill, they left the dining room for their living room. With hymnal in hand, Maria began to teach them a few of the other hymns of Advent she thought they might sing on Sundays. The following Sunday every one of the von Trapp family smiled as they sang one of those hymns Maria had taught them.

As it was now the end of the second week of December, Georg told everyone. "The university is closed until the New Year. The faculty and the students all need time for their preparation for Christmas."

Maria then told them. "Since your Papa's going to be home now, your lessons will begin again after the New Year too. I still have ideas of things to keep you busy as we plan for Christmas."

"And children, on one of those days I want us all to go to Salzburg. It too will be decorated for Christmas."

Georg's being home, helped Maria and Isabel easily find time to go into the city and buy the presents for the children without needing to make-up a false reason. Georg had already stopped at the science store and bought Friedrich's microscope. It would be delivered to the villa in time for Christmas.

Besides purchasing all the other gifts, Maria requested they stop at the fabric store. "Isabel, I want to make a dress to wear when I sing the _Magnificat_ ; nothing I have seems appropriate."

"No problem, didn't we pass it on our way to the bookstore?"

"I believe we did. Yes, I see it in the distance."

"Do you know what you are looking for?"

"I want blue fabric."

"Virgin Mary blue?"

Maria smiled. "Yes, but I want the color one might call a light sky blue. I know she's been painted wearing a much darker blue; I prefer the lighter shade. And I want it to look like chiffon but heavier than that."

They had entered the shop and were asked the usual question. "May I help you ladies?"

"My friend is looking for light blue cotton chiffon material."

"I believe I have exactly what she looking for; we stock it this time of the year for children's Christmas performance. There are always girls who are portraying the Virgin Mary and want to look like her."

Both ladies inwardly smiled as the clerk walked them to a table with bolts of several colors of cotton chiffon fabric. Maria spotted exactly the one she wanted. She placed her hand on it and said.

"This one is perfect; it's exactly what I wanted."

"How many yards do you think you will need?"

"Maybe you could help me. The dress I want to make will have long full sleeves with no cuffs. The bodice will be slightly fitted and will have a long full skirt, which will fall a few inches above my ankles."

"So it's almost like a choir robe."

"I suppose that is a good comparison."

"I sell a lot of material for choir robes. Let me locate my chart which will tell me how many yards to cut for you. Are you about five feet six or seven inches tall?"

"Yes, that's about right."

The clerk took the bolt of fabric and placed it on the cutting table and then located her chart. She cut the number of yards required and then asked. "Will you need thread?"

"Yes, one for sewing and a darker blue color for some accents I want to add and also a package of blue embroidery floss."

The clerk took everything to the counter with the cash register. There she packaged everything and Isabel paid for them. They said thank you and goodbye to the clerk and exited the shop.

Neither saw the woman smile. She knew them; she attended the same church. She had a good idea about the dress' purpose.

With all their shopping completed, the two found Franz waiting for them near the bookstore where he had parked the car. He asked. "Did you get everything on your list?"

"We did Franz." Isabel answered. "I have the books we bought; everything else will be delivered to the villa. And Maria is carrying the fabric she bought for a new dress."

And Maria added. "I wonder if the children have worn out their papa?"

"Maybe, Gretl may have asked to have an elephant ride. Her giggling always makes him laugh before he rears up a little and she slides off in a fit of laughter."

And Isabel added. "The boys probably asked him to show them how he outwitted enemy ships using match sticks for the ships and his submarine."

And Maria was enjoying learning these things about Georg and his children. Franz had them home quickly and both ladies noted they had a greeting party. They brought Maria out of the dreamy-eyed trance she was in.

Liesl saw Maria with the package from the fabric store. "Did you get the fabric you wanted?"

"I did. You can look in the bag."

Liesl took it from her and peered inside. "Maria, it's a beautiful color." Then she felt the material. "It feels luxurious. I'm sure it will feel soft and elegant. Are you going to sew after we go to bed?"

"I must. I will need to concentrate; I don't want to make any mistakes. Let me go upstairs and put it in my room. I also have an urgent need."

And Liesl had a thought. She's a wonderful person; she's very much like a mama to us. Oh I do wish for that.

Maria fed those thoughts when she asked Liesl to walk with her to the church when she practiced with Brother Wasner.

The third Sunday of Advent was also the day they got their first snow. It wasn't more than an inch or two. It actually made it seem more like Christmas was almost here. The final hymn, _O Come, O Come Emanuel,_ was sung with gusto and prompted Father Stephan to proclaim the benediction with a louder than normal voice. The congregation replied the same way with their _Amen._

He greeted Maria. "Brother Wasner has told me your voice is magnificent. You sing as well as those who have years of training. Next Sunday, God will hear you sing the Bible verses about Mary's visit with her cousin Elizabeth. They speak of the mercy God bestowed upon Mary and all those who fear the Lord, as well as a reminder of God's covenant with the land called Israel."

"Yes, I know. I pray my voice will not falter."

"I'm sure you will sing it with ease. There will be people in the congregation who will need to resist the urge to applaud. I'm sure many people will complement you after Mass is over."

Maria saw both Friedrich and Louisa were already on the sidewalk waiting for the others. "Father, I better catch up to the children. Everyone is anxious to get home and have breakfast."

"I'll be here early next Sunday so I know exactly where you want me to stand when I sing."

"And I'll be looking for you."

They said their goodbyes and Maria caught up to everyone. After their reading of the scripture listed for this third Sunday of Advent, Georg was asked.

"Papa, when do we put up our tree?"

Maria saw Georg took down for a second or two and seemed to take a deep breath before he answered Brigitta's question.

She had a good idea of his thoughts as he remembered that Christmas Day last year was the day of the beginning of Scarlet Fever affecting his children and then Agathe and perhaps how difficult it might be for him to celebrate the day now. Her prayer was for God to touch his mind and relieve his depressed thoughts. She and the others heard his strong voice say.

"We can bring it in the villa on December twenty-second. It will take most of the next day to attach all the candle holders. You should begin to make your paper chains and wrap all the small pieces of candy in their shinny paper that day."

Maria continued. "And I'll begin to cut the colored paper in strips so they will be ready for making the chains."

"Maria, I can help you. I also know how to use the very sharp scissors to cut the tissue paper to cover the candy pieces and then make small cuts in the paper's edges to make a fancy fringe."

It was Phillip who spoke next. "Then I better locate the candle holders. I know they were put somewhere in the room with all the other things the widow had stored there."

And Georg added. "We can buy the candles on our trip to see the city of Salzburg."

"When Papa?" Brigitta asked.

"Tomorrow would be a good day. We can plan on having lunch there. The _Christkindlmarkt_ will have tents set up with a wide assortment of food to choose from; in addition there will be lots of things to look at and various choral groups will be singing."

The children were so excited for tomorrow to come they went to bed earlier than usual. Maria rejoined the adults after reading a story to Marta and Gretl.

"Georg, I thought your little girls would be too excited to go to sleep; I was wrong. As usual they were asleep before I finished their story. I'm not that excited about the Christmas market place, I'm more excited about visiting the gardens and see that wonderful view you described after your first trip to the city. When Isabel and I did our shopping we stayed on the street with all the shops."

"Maria, we'll be tourists and see as much as we can."

"Then we should hope for a good night's sleep so we can be well rested."

The adults agreed. They said their goodnights and retired to their bedrooms.


	11. A Merry Time

A Merry Time

The next morning, Georg reacted to the constant jibber-jabber of his children about their trip to see the sights of Salzburg.

"I'm so glad you're excited. The city of Salzburg won't disappoint you. As soon as you finish eating we can leave. Katia and Grandma Isabel are going to leave the dishes in the sink. Katia told me they can wait to be washed until we return."

The children stopped talking about what they might see and ate their breakfast. Even the little girls who were usually the last to finish a meal put down their spoon at about the same time as Kurt did. Even Franz noticed.

"Georg, it appears everyone has finished eating. I'll go bring the cars around front. Then we'll be ready to leave as soon as everyone is ready."

The children took that as a signal they could leave the table and use the bathroom. One by one they lined up in the hall near the front door.

Georg counted heads before leading this group of thirteen out the door to the cars. No one fussed about which car they rode in. But as usual Marta and Gretl were by Maria's side. They would ride in Georg's car.

In moments the last persons had entered their car; the doors were shut and the drivers took their seat. Georg led Franz down their street, past the church and then made a left turn towards the city.

The cars drove past the Bristol Hotel. Georg led Franz across a bridge over the Salzach River to the part of the city Georg had described to them after his first visit. He went north on the first street over the bridge. It led to the gardens. He found places for both cars to park.

After exiting their cars, the group had a good look at this horticultural masterpiece. This large space was perfectly manicured with fancy designed flower beds and sidewalks. These beds held flowers of all kinds.

Georg heard the oohs and aahs from the girls and the ladies and comments about the various flowers from Stefan.

Georg noted the boys were quiet. He knew the flowers didn't really interest them.

"Boys, over here is something you might like."

"That's a strange looking horse, Papa. Why does it have wings?"

"Friedrich, have you ever studied Greek Mythology?"

"No Papa, I don't even know the meaning of that word mythology."

"Mythology is a fancy word for story. The Greeks were great story tellers. They made up stories to explain occurrences of nature, historical events or customs. I've never studied Greek Mythology either. I suppose those who built these gardens thought it was appropriate to have the statute of the flying horse there. Now, what else do you see?"

Kurt answered. "Four more strange statutes."

"That word, strange is very appropriate. I see they are marked fire, air, earth and water. The person who created them must have known Greek Mythology very well and had a good imagination to create these statutes."

Maria's eyes were already focused on the view Georg had told them about. She had been standing quietly taking it all in.

"Georg, this view is spectacular. Maybe we should walk in that direction. I'd like a closer look at the cathedral."

"We will but first I want to show the children the gnomes' statutes which are in a park not far from here."

Brigitta heard her papa and asked. "What's a gnome?"

"They're small statutes of imaginary old men. They are part of folklore. People imagine them living in the depths of the earth and guarding buried treasure. Follow me and we'll have a look at them."

They entered a park which had so many of these funny old men statutes they couldn't even count them. These little statues drew rave reviews and from Marta this exclamation.

"Papa, these are so cute. This one is wearing glasses and is as tall as me."

"I see it is. We don't have time to see all of them. I'm sure will visit here again. Right now we're going to walk towards the cathedral we saw in the distance."

When they arrived there Maria exclaimed. "Now we know why we could see it so clearly from the garden. It's huge. I'm sure it has a fascinating history. Maybe we can find the cornerstone."

They walked towards this enormous church and did find its cornerstone. A simple plain block of stone was engraved with the date 1614.

Seeing that date made Liesl remember what her papa had said about the castle which had been built in a lake. She commented.

"Papa, this in another one of those buildings we can't imagine how it was built."

"Liesl's correct. And I believe that structure we see on top of that mountain is another one we could never imagine how it was built."

Then Maria spoke. "There are so many things we have already seen which I want to learn more about. Children, when we begin school after the New Year maybe we can learn more about them."

"Maria, you know I will really enjoy those lessons. Maybe one day I will build a building."

"You never know, Kurt, you may become an engineer."

Maria's mind told her. An erector set is the perfect gift for him.

And Georg said. "Let's walk behind the cathedral towards that mountain with the fortress."

As they did, they passed through another very large plaza. Georg followed a path which exited at the foot of this mountain. Here they found the marketplace. Most all of the vendors had already opened their booths. Their heads were swimming with all that they saw for sale.

There were vendors selling handmade toys, musical instruments called recorders, books, jewelry and clothing of all kinds. They passed booths selling candy and other sweet treats as well as coffee, wine and mulled fruit juice, a fancy name for a very mild wine.

Georg finally saw the booth selling what they had come for, the booth of Christmas decorations and candles of all kinds and colors.

He spoke to the person there. "Sir, do you have candles for our tree?"

"I sure do. How many do you need?"

He turned to Phillip for the answer. "Georg. I remember using only forty candles last year. Not every have branch can have one; it may be too close to the one above. And we certainly don't want to set the tree on fire."

"The gentleman is correct. I always warn my customers of that fact. Sir, shall I package forty for you?"

"Yes, that should be more than enough."

Georg paid the man while Brigitta spoke about what she saw. "Maria, look over there. It's a booth selling Crèches."

Maria smiled as she thought. That's just like her to use the word Crèche instead of manger scene. But it was Stefan who responded.

"I had a surprise the day I put some things in the storage room on the third floor. I found a large Crèche. We could use it in our living room. It would fit nicely in one of the corners."

"How nice, it will make our room have a perfect balance of the secular and the religious parts of Christmas."

"Maria's correct. We should locate a food booth where we can sit and have an early lunch."

After a short walk, they found a vendor with a large tent filled with tables and chairs. Here they were able to find food selections for everyone. As they ate they could hear singing. Georg asked the waiter about it.

"You're hearing singing from the cathedral's steps. Around noon time choral groups sing there. You should stop there and listen."

When they had finished eating, they went back to the cathedral. A children's choir was now singing. They were singing songs the children knew. They spontaneously began to sing along very quietly. But not too quietly that a gentleman nearby couldn't hear them. He was drawn to the harmony of their voices.

He approached Georg. "Sir, is this your choir?"

"No, they're my children. Their governess has taught them all these songs; they love to sing."

"They're very good; better than some of the choirs who have been singing here."

"The priest at our church in Aigen has told me the same thing. Excuse me sir, I hear one of the children calling me."

Georg left the man who was thinking. I must visit this church. He also had a good idea which one it was; Aigen only had two churches.

This man had watched the group walk away. He also heard one of the children ask. "Where are we going now?"

"I'm going to show you where the university is located. We will walk by other interesting sites as we walk through this large plaza."

Georg pointed out two very old palaces, a monastery and the house where Mozart lived until he was a young man. He told them.

"Mozart is not only loved by the people of Salzburg; he later moved to Vienna. Its people adopted him. His music is loved by everyone in Austria."

And everyone noted not only the very large fountain with another outstanding sculpture in its middle but also the many other sculptures located there.

Soon Georg stood in front of another palace. "This palace is the administration building of the university. Every subject matter has its home within several of the other buildings in the plaza. There are also several dormitories nearby."

Maria and Liesl didn't know they each held a similar thought. For Liesl it was. Maybe I can attend here someday. For Maria it was more positive. I can envision Liesl going to school here.

The group went on as they walked towards a building with a tower which had a very noticeable red roof. Within ten minutes they had found the structure with that tower. Maria got everyone's attention.

"Look, everyone, the cornerstone of this building says, _Nonnberg Abbey, Consecrated 714._ "

Liesl exclaimed. "That's a really old building! Are those nuns, I see walking around on the other side of the gate?"

"They are. This must be a convent for women."

Georg knew there was more to see. "Let's follow this street and see where it takes us."

"Papa, I see a sign with a word I don't know."

"I see it too, Brigitta. Catacomb is a burial place."

"You mean there are dead people in there?"

"Yes, Marta. Are you scared?" Georg asked as she hid behind Maria's skirt.

She nodded vehemently as she sputtered out the word "ghost," and clung to Maria's hips. Gretl now did the same.

Maria saw the others seemed to agree with her. "Children, the word ghost is used to name unusual happenings in a place where someone who has died used to live or visit. Most often the word is used in made-up stories."

Marta wasn't convinced. "Can we go now?"

"Hold Maria's hand and we'll continue down this path." Her papa told her.

Their walk took them by another cemetery where they saw large headstones. They entered another small street where they saw the sign denoting the home of Joseph Mohr, the priest who wrote the song _Silent Night._ And it was Louisa who drew attention to the letters, _C, M_ and _B_ above many of the doors of the buildings on the street. They now made their way back to the cars.

When they passed the street where all the shops were located. Isabel told them. "This is where Maria and I found the fabric store. There are shops of all kind down there; I'm sure we will have reasons to visit them one day."

Their walk was slowed by two very tired little girls. They both almost fell asleep in the car on the way home. Katia quickly filled the dining room table with snack foods, cheeses and toasted bread slices and an assortment of cookies. This was welcomed by even the adults. It helped the children perk up as they played table games in their living room.

After dinner the children wanted to practice some of the Advent hymns Maria had told them would probably be sung on Sunday. She didn't practice the Magnificat; she wanted the children to hear it for the first time in church. Nor did she show them her dress. She wanted to surprise them. It had been pressed and hung freely in her wardrobe.

Liesl was especially interested in seeing it. On Sunday morning she hung out in the hall near Maria's room. She saw her door open. Maria emerged to these words.

"Your dress is beautiful. It looks exactly like pictures I've seen of the Virgin Maria. I love the dark blue crosses you embroidered all around the rolled color and on the edge of the sleeves."

"I'm glad you like it. I thought it was more appropriate than an ordinary dress to sing Mary's Song. You can walk with me to church. I told Father Stephan I would arrive early to know where he wants me to stand."

The two came down the stairs together. Georg smiled when he saw Maria. "You're dress is absolutely perfect for the occasion. I'm sure it will match your perfect voice. Isabel will see to it everyone uses the bathroom before we leave the villa."

Everyone had told Maria something similar before she and Liesl left for the church. Father Stephan was waiting on the sidewalk in front of the church's door.

"Maria, I never expected you to wear a dress so fitting for Mary's Song."

"I had to find a suitable dress; nothing I had was appropriate."

"You should expect many, many complements; not only about your singing but also about your beautiful dress."

"I'll try and be humble when I hear them."

What an appropriate response, Father Stephan thought.

Maria entered the church with him; Liesl waited outside for the others. Not only did Maria learn where to stand when she sang, there was also time for her to warm up her voice.

It was about ten minutes later when Georg arrived with the family. They took their usual seats. Maria sat on the very end of the pew rather than between Marta and Gretl. No one saw the man from the steps of the Salzburg Cathedral enter before the door was closed and took his seat in the very back.

The Mass began as all the other Sunday's of Advent had begun, with the lighting of all four candles of the wreath and the altar boy reciting a verse of scripture. The entrance hymn was one of joy. Following the reading from the Old Testament was where Maria would sing the _Magnificat._

After Father Stephan sat, Maria took her place. It was in front of the pulpit from which the Gospel would be read and near to the organ. She didn't face the congregation; her eyes were focused on the statute of the Virgin Mary in one of the alcoves under the stained glass windows on the opposite side of the church.

This song was sung as a Gregorian chant. Each word Maria sang was sung to a single note. The notes transitioned to the next one without a pause. Maria was able to take a breath between each line of song.

She began.

 _My soul magnifies the Lord,  
And my spirit has rejoiced in God my Savior.  
For He has regarded the lowly state of His maidservant;  
For behold, henceforth all generations will call me blessed._

Her pitch perfect voice matched the notes Brother James played very quietly on the organ. And the congregation was so quiet one might have thought no one was there.

Maria's voice continued to intone each note perfectly as she continued to sing.

 _For He who is mighty has done great things for me,  
And holy is His name.  
And His mercy is on those who fear Him  
From generation to generation._

 _He has shown strength with His arm;  
He has scattered the proud in the imagination of their hearts.  
He put down the mighty from their thrones,  
And exalted the lowly.  
He has filled the hungry with good things,  
And the rich He has sent away empty._

 _He has helped His servant Israel,  
In remembrance of His mercy,  
As He spoke to our fathers,  
To Abraham and to his seed forever._

Maria knew the congregation was pleased when she heard their subtle breathing-out which was an almost _aha_ sound.

Even Father Stephan was in absolute awe. He took a few seconds before he continued with the other readings and the communion prayers.

Maria processed out with him. After he said the benediction he spoke to her. "Your singing, Maria was absolutely magnificent. I've never heard Mary's Canticle sung so beautifully."

The male visitor heard him and agreed but hid until the church had emptied to leave. He would need to wait before he could act on his idea.

By this time members of the congregation were beginning to exit. Many stopped to talk to Maria. Two of the couples waited until Georg and the others had exited to speak to them.

"Georg, you told me the children's governess taught your children many new songs. You never told me her voice was so exceptional."

"Ralph, allow me to introduce her."

"Maria, I want you to meet Ralph Isenhart. He was an army officer; he now serves as lead official in the local police department."

Georg didn't tell her he was the head of Austria's secret police.

"Pleased to meet you, Maria. Allow me to introduce my wife, Isabel."

She was recognized and immediately spoke. "I must add my superlative about your voice. It was as if the angels of heaven had come down to sing the song."

Maria blushed slightly. "You're very kind."

Georg now spoke to another couple. "Maria, I want you to meet Helmut and Eleanor Eberfeld. Their family has lived here a long time. Helmut told me that for years his villa was the only one in Aigen. He was a general in the Army."

And again he kept a secret about him. He had a contact in Germany who knew Hitler's every move.

Once again one of the children begged to go home to have breakfast. It was after hearing the verse of scripture read from their Advent Calendar did they realize that Christmas Eve was on Thursday.

"Papa, I knew this was the last Sunday of Advent but I can't believe Christmas Day is almost here."

"These four weeks have gone by quickly for all of us, Liesl. Just think, you will soon be making paper chains for the tree and wrapping all that candy in the shiny paper."

"Can we start tomorrow?"

"I'll let Maria answer you."

"I'm prepared. The paper strips are in the school room; the paste is there too. We can pile them in a corner as you make the chains. Then we can turn our attention to wrapping all the candy."

After lighting the final candle on their wreath, the children asked to sing Christmas Carols. They sang all the ones they knew. In the days which followed Maria taught them some new ones. They would sing them as they made the paper chains and wrapped the candy.

On Wednesday morning the tree was cut and the men brought it through the front doors and placed it in the family room. After some discussion for its location the men began to place the candle holders. And Maria and the children began to bring down everything they had made.

It only took the four men about two hours to have them all firmly attached. The candles would be placed after the tree was decorated.

The wrapped candies were placed first. The men helped with the top of the tree; the others decorated the branches they could easily reach. After the last one was placed, the men began to wrap the tree in the garland of green, white, red and blue paper strips.

When it was done, they stood a distance from it to admire their creation. The children were in awe.

"Just think, when the candles are all lit it will be spectacular."

"Now what can we do to make the day go faster."

"After we eat lunch, I have an idea, Louisa, to pass the time. We'll use your school room."

The children smiled as they left to wash up before lunch.

"What's your idea, Maria?"

"It's a surprise Georg?"

He was intrigued but he didn't say anymore. He would go read the newspaper after lunch.

Maria noticed everyone ate quickly. Liesl asked her papa if they could be excused. He smiled at Maria as he said yes. They hurried upstairs.

Maria found the children sitting at their tables, patiently waiting. Maria didn't make them wait long to hear her idea.

"Children, I want you to make a Christmas cards for all the adults in our family and for your siblings. I already have white stiff paper cut and folded. Friedrich, you can get the large basket of crayons from the top shelf of the cabinet for you older children to use. I made a small basket for Marta and Gretl to use; it has all the colors you need girls. And please write the person's name on the front of the card."

This was an activity which took up most of the afternoon. Georg couldn't stay away. He announced his presence without going in the room. He could see Maria standing. Their eyes caught. She exited the room.

"Are they almost finished? It's almost dinner time."

"They are, Georg. We'll be down in a few minutes."

"I can't wait to learn what they've been doing."

"You'll learn tomorrow."

And as Maria had said, they did finish. She collected all the cards and put them in a big basket. Later she would make a pile for each person. She didn't know that when she had stepped out to use the bathroom, Liesl had told the others they needed to make a card for her. She had managed to hide them from Maria.

The men brought down the Crèche and placed it in the opposite corner before joining everyone for dinner. The evening passed with the singing of Christmas Carols.

 **A/N:** The words of the Magnificat which Maria sang are based on the scripture from Luke, chapter one, verses 46-55. Slight changes were made to make the verses into a song.


	12. Christmas Eve

Christmas Eve

The sun was barely over the horizon when von Trapp children were practically dancing in the hall. Maria put on her robe and exited her room.

"Maria, we couldn't sleep any longer."

"I see, Kurt. Where's Liesl?"

"She's waking Marta and Gretl."

They soon emerged from their room full of vim and vinegar. "Girls, I've never seen you so wide awake."

"It's Christmas Eve, Maria. We're excited."

"You children do realize that our celebration doesn't begin until after Christmas Eve Mass. You have many hours to wait."

Even Georg whose room was at the far end of the hall had heard their noise came out in his robe and slippers. Maria saw him first. She could barely resist speaking about his messy hair. She had to control her smile.

"See children, you woke papa bear."

Georg followed her lead. "Yes you did and papa bear doesn't like being deprived of his beauty sleep."

"Very funny, Papa, I don't remember papa bear in the story saying anything like that."

"I wrote my own story, Brigitta. Since you're awake you might as well get dressed. Maybe Katia and Grandma Isabel anticipated you would wake early."

They scampered to their rooms leaving Maria and Georg to both smile broadly. "This early hour is going to make for a very long day, Maria."

"I know. We'll need to find things for them to do. Maybe while I dress I will think of some ideas."

"I'll think too."

They went in opposite directions to dress. Soon everyone was approaching the kitchen. Kurt and Louisa arrived there first.

Katia saw them. "See Isabel, I was right."

She smiled. "Are your papa and Maria awake too?"

The now impeccably dressed papa with every strain of hair in place spoke. "We are. All the children are full of excitement."

"You're in luck. Katia and I anticipated you would wake early, although not quite this early, we have breakfast almost ready. The biscuits need another ten minutes in the oven."

"Papa, can we sit in the dining room to wait?"

"We can, Louisa."

Within fifteen minutes, the children sat with their hands folded as Maria said the blessing. The, hot out of the oven, biscuits brought rave reviews. They sat there, talking, long after the meal was over. It was Maria who had the first suggestion of an activity.

"Children, go use the bathroom and find your warm coats, hats and mittens or gloves, we'll go for a long walk."

"Great idea, Maria."

When everyone was ready, they started out. Their walk took them on several streets in their neighborhood. They soon met other families doing the same. The adult in each group said the same thing.

"We needed to occupy our children; they're so anxious for the afternoon to get here." And Georg would say. "We're doing the same."

When they returned to the villa, Isabel and Katia went inside to prepare lunch. The others walked to the lake. There they heard the honking of geese and ducks which had come to their lake.

Kurt asked. "Isn't the water too cold for them?"

"Not really," Georg answered. "Their bodies work differently from humans."

The geese and the ducks might not have been cold but the children were. They hurried back to the villa. They warmed themselves by the fire in the fireplace of their living room.

After lunch, Katia had another idea to pass the time until Christmas Eve Mass. "Children, after the table is cleared, Isabel and I need help frosting all the cookies we baked. I even made some red and green sugar to sprinkle on the top. Marta and Gretl, you can sprinkle each cookie after your brothers and sisters cover each one with frosting."

The children were all smiles; they had never done this before. This activity took a rather long time. When they had finished, the decorated cookies covered almost the entire table. Later, after the frosting had hardened, the ladies would put them in cookie tins.

And Maria noted the time. "Children, you need to change your clothes. It's almost time to walk to church."

After the children ran off, Maria told Geog. "I suspect that as usual people will come from everywhere to Christmas Mass. Sadly many only attend this Mass and Easter Mass. The church will be crowded. Although I'm sure the first pews will still be empty for us to occupy."

"We should still leave a little earlier than usual." Georg added.

With coats on, scarves around their neck and mittens or gloves on their hands, the group left promptly at three-thirty and walked a little faster. Maria had been correct. Many people had already filled the back pews. They easily found their usual seats. White was now the predominate color in the church; it represented light, innocence, purity, joy, triumph and glory.

All four candles of the Advent Wreath were lit. The large white candle, signifying the birth of Christ, had been place in the center of the wreath. It too was lit.

The Mass began with an Advent hymn _,_ _Come, Thou Long-Expected Jesus_ _._ And Father Stephan began the Mass with these words.

"The day to celebrate Jesus' birth has finally arrived. Let us pray."

After the opening prayer and the first reading from scripture the congregation was invited to stand and sing, _It Came Upon a Midnight Clear._

The service continued and soon they sang Marta' and Gretl's favorite, _Away in a Manger._ Two more hymns were sung, one after the last person had received communion was _Silent Night Holy Night_ and the recessional hymn was _Joy to the World._

Father Stephan pronounced the benediction from the back of the church and the crowd of people began to leave. Some bypassed him by using the side door. The von Trapp children were also anxious to leave. Georg could tell that the boys and Louisa were especially anxious. They remembered past Christmas Eves. Liesl remembered too but she was more reserved.

When the family had made it down the aisle, Father Stephan acknowledged them with his usual complement.

"Even with all the people in the church, I still heard your voices sing all the hymns."

"Maria had us practice them. We all agree it's too short of a time when we get to sing them. I'm sure we'll sing them all week."

"I agree Georg; they're my favorites too. Are you going home to have dinner now?"

"We are. I'm sure the children will eat very quickly."

"My brother and I were like that. Enjoy the remainder of your day."

With those words Georg and Maria caught up to the others who were already walking home. Katia and Isabel were among those who had slipped out the side door. There were still things to prepare before dinner could be served.

On their way home Isabel commented. "It's still hard to believe that last year, about this time, Liesl complained about feeling ill. And then it all snowballed as one child after the other became ill."

"I remember too. More and more I believe Maria was sent to us. God knew we needed her ever joyous spirit. Without her this Christmas could have been extremely sad."

"I believe the same."

They were home and got busy to finish the preparation of their meal. It surprised neither lady when Kurt asked. "How much longer before dinner is ready?"

"At least a half an hour, the casserole isn't quite done cooking."

He smiled at Katia but she was sure that wasn't the answer he wanted to hear.

In about the time Katia had told Kurt, Isabel appeared in the living room. "You can get cleaned up for dinner now."

She never saw seven children leave a room so fast. The scene brought chuckles from all the adults. They were more discreet in their leaving. But if asked they wouldn't have denied they too were excited mostly because of the joy the children would give all of them.

Before Maria left the living room, she brought the piles of wrapped cards from their hiding place and put them under the tree. And then she discreetly slipped into her chair between Marta and Gretl.

"Georg, Liesl wrote a special prayer for our Christmas Eve meal."

"How nice of you, you may begin."

Liesl waited for her brothers and sisters to fold their hands.

"Loving God, help us remember the birth of Jesus,  
that we may share in the song of the angels and  
the gladness of the shepherds.

Loving God we pray that all the people of the world will come to know your love.  
We can help by showing kindness to our neighbor.

And we ask that the blessing which Christ brings will deliver us from evil  
and give us joy filled hearts.

And now bless this food you have given us. Amen."

And _Amen_ echoed in the room.

"Very lovely, Liesl. Now pass your plates to me and I will serve the main dish of Wiener Schnitzel and noodles. I see Katia has cut two pieces which are the right size for my little girls, let me have their plates first. And Maria I'll pass them to you, the bowl of mixed vegetables is near you. After everyone is served Katia can pass the biscuits."

And as expected the children did very little talking. Maria and Georg exchanged smiles as they began a conversation. Glares from the children were seen. They knew their celebration wouldn't begin until their papa finished eating.

As Isabel had told Maria, Stefan, Phillip and Franz ate without entering into the conversation. Only Liesl saw them leave the dining room. They did exactly as Isabel had described to Maria. They retrieved the gifts from their hiding place and Franz began to light the candles. When they were all lit, Franz returned to the dining room and tapped Georg on the shoulder.

And immediately he stood and the children's eyes got big. He began to sing _Silent Night_. Soon all the others were singing too. With a wave of his hand they followed him to their living room.

Gretl appeared in awe as she saw the beautiful tree; after all she wouldn't turn four until February. She probably didn't remember last Christmas. Marta remembered. She took Gretl's hand.

"It's time to look and see if we have a gift, Gretl."

"Marta's right, Gretl. Go with her. She can read and locate your gift."

She exclaimed. "Papa, her box is so big. Can you help me?"

Georg's heart was filled with so much joy there was no room for sad thoughts. He did help her with Gretl's present. But it was Kurt who came to help her tear the paper off and open the box.

"What's in there, Kurt?"

He didn't speak. Instead he lifted the object out of the box. Gretl's eyes got twice their size as she said. "It's a big baby doll. I love her, Papa. Marta, find your box."

She did and again big brother Kurt was there to help her. After opening the top, he discovered he needed help to pull it from the box. Friedrich helped him. As soon as the roof of the doll house was exposed it was Marta's turn to exclaim.

"It's a doll house. It's beautiful, Papa."

And Friedrich added. "It comes with this big bag of toy furniture."

"Friedrich, do you see your box?"

"I do, Marta. It's a big box too."

As soon as he tore the paper off he knew what was inside. "It's a microscope. Thank you, Papa."

"Kurt, this big box has your name on it."

"Does it really, maybe it's what I wished for."

He tore off the paper and read the words, Erector Set. "Thank you Papa, now I can build bridges and buildings."

"Louisa and Brigitta, you need to find your gift."

Theirs weren't in big boxes but they weren't real small. Maria and Isabel had bought more than a single book for each of them. Brigitta opened her's first.

She took the first book from the box and read its title out loud. "Nellie Bly: Daredevil, Reporter, Feminist. This is perfect Papa. My dream of being a newspaper reporter can really happen. I always thought only men could be news reporters."

Then she picked up another book. "This one teaches me how to write newspaper articles. And it comes with a large pad of paper. And I see the other books look like very interesting novels to read.

"Papa, they're a perfect gift, thank you. Louisa, open your box."

She was excited when she announced. "Look everyone, this book is written by Cora Patterson. She's the famous illustrator of children's books. I've seen her name on many of the books we have. It will teach me the proper way to sketch people. There's also a box of colored pencils, a new journal and a pad of paper to use for practicing. Maybe one day I can illustrate a book. Thank you, Papa. Liesl, I see your box."

This wasn't a big box. It contained an envelope. Liesl carefully opened it and took out an engraved card. She read out loud what was written on it.

"Madam Claire accepts you as a piano student.  
Your first lesson is on January fifth."

Liesl was so excited she ran to her papa to give him a big hug. "Thank you, thank you, this is a perfect gift. Now I can't wait for that day to arrive."

Maria waited a few seconds before she said. "Georg, there are other gifts under the tree."

Stefan was close to the tree. He looked under it and announced. "There are many wrapped packages, Georg. Friedrich and Kurt, you can help me distribute them."

They began to distribute these ten inch square gifts. Everyone waited until they were all distributed. Maria was so surprised when she received one too.

Liesl spoke. "We want all the adults to open theirs first."

Isabel was the first to speak. "Oh how lovely, a Christmas card from each of the children."

Followed by this from Maria, "I see you snuck back into the classroom to make these for me. I agree with Isabel. They are lovely; I will cherish them."

Liesl would think. Those are words a mama would speak.

Georg had the final words. "I believe God is smiling down on us. Our gift giving and receiving has pleased Him. Let's please Him even more by singing your favorite Christmas carols."

This family had pleased God. The children began to play with their gifts. Liesl helped Marta with her doll house. Gretl was talking to her doll. Brigitta had her nose in the book about Nellie Bly and Louisa was trying to learn the correct way to sketch a person.

The boys had taken their gifts into the small drawing room. Friedrich set up his microscope in one of the corners. He even put one of the prepared slides on the platform and had his first look at bacteria. Kurt was in the opposite corner building his first bridge. The adults were reading their cards.

Both Georg and Maria looked on with parental approval. Soon all the excitement of the day began to wear on the children. Katia hadn't even served their dessert; the cookies the children had decorated. She thought. They will keep. I'm sure they will enjoy them for the next several days.

The children said their goodnights. Georg received a hug as well. Liesl told Maria. "I can put my sisters to bed. I think they will fall asleep as soon as their head hits their pillow."

Maria smiled. She knew it was true. After they had gone, Georg told the other adults.

"I feared this day; I wasn't sure I could celebrate the holiday. I believe all of us have you, Maria, to thank."

"You're much too kind, Georg. God touched all our hearts; He deserves the credit. I was just the person He chose to be His partner on earth. I feel very blest too. As an orphaned girl, I never had a true Christmas celebration. You and your children have brought me great joy."

With those words, the adults said their goodnights.

The children woke early the next morning which was Christmas Day. Their Advent Calendar had a scripture reading for that day. This was the reading about the shepherds following a star to the place where the Baby Jesus lay in a manger.

When their Crèche had been set up, Maria had suggested keeping both the Baby Jesus figure as well as the figures of the shepherds and the Wise Men separated from the barn. Only the figures of Mary and Joseph along with a few animals were there.

"Marta and Gretl, you can carry the figure of the Baby Jesus and lay it in the cradle. Then we'll sing your favorite song, _Away in a Manger._ It was Marta who carried the figure; Gretl gave the baby figure a kiss before Marta placed it in the cradle.

Then they sang all three verses of the song. The last one ended with these words _. Bless all the dear children in Thy tender care, and take us to heaven, to live with Thee there_.

Maria remembered the discussion she and the children had after learning that verse. It included the reassurance that one day they would all see their mama again. That line of verse also had meaning for Maria; one day she knew she too would see her parents again.

These thoughts didn't make her sad, instead they strengthened her belief in the promise Jesus had made to his disciples when He told them He was going on to Heaven to prepare a house with many rooms for all who believed in Him.

After singing _Away in the Manager,_ Maria began to sing the song, _While Shepherds Watched Their Flocks at Night._ Maria had also taught the children this song. When they finished singing the song she looked at the boys.

"Friedrich, you and Kurt can move the shepherds into place."

Everyone watched them move not only shepherd figures but also the three sheep. They represented the flock they had been watching. When they had moved each piece, Kurt asked.

"Maria, when do move the Wise Men?

"They need to stay away for several days, long after our tree must be taken outside. It will begin to lose its needles in a couple of days. The Church celebrates the day the Wise Men arrived with their gifts for Baby Jesus on January sixth. Who remembers their names?"

It took three children to remember the names, Casper, Melchior and Balthazar. Although all of them remembered the three letters Father Stephan gave them to nail over their barn door.

Georg and the other adults had listened to Maria teach the children the real Nativity Story. They probably all thought. She was definitely sent to us by God.

The remainder of the day was quiet. The children were occupied with their gifts; the adults either read or the ladies did needlework. Isabel was always doing embroidery and Katia liked to knit or crochet. Maria and Georg carried on a quiet conversation.

A few songs were sung after dinner. And soon it was bedtime for the children. It wasn't very long after they had departed did, all the adults, including Maria and Georg, said their goodnights.

And God was smiling down on this family. They would give Him thanks and praise tomorrow at church. It was the last Sunday of the year.


	13. Last Days of the Year

Last Days of the Year

The routine of this last Sunday of the year was no different than the others with one exception.

Georg smiled when he saw Gretl with her coat on and hugging her new doll. "Does your doll have a name?"

"Mary Elizabeth, Papa."

Maria had heard her and responded. "How perfect, Gretl. Did someone help you name her?"

"No Maria." Gretl hugged her doll tighter and smiled at her.

Maria didn't say anymore. She knew where she heard those names. All during Advent the name of Mary and her cousin Elizabeth was in songs and scripture readings. When they got to church Gretl sat the doll beside her.

Father Stephan smiled too when he saw Gretl with her doll. "Was the doll your Christmas present?"

"Yes Father, she needs to come to church too."

His smile became broader. "Does she have a name?"

"Mary Elizabeth, Father."

"How perfect, a name which honors our Lord's mother and her cousin Elizabeth. Maria, did you help her name the doll?"

"No, she thought of it all by herself. We were all surprised."

"I know God is smiling. Gretl, I look forward to seeing Mary Elizabeth sitting beside you every Sunday."

Gretl smiled back. She couldn't hold Maria's hand; she needed both hands to carry the big doll as they walked home. They were the last to arrive; the older children had almost run home; Kurt was hungry.

The month of January brought snow to Salzburg. And again it was because of the two mountain ranges of Alps which gave this area an abundance of snow. Maria discovered all the children had winter clothes, including ski pants, heavy coats and boots. And Katia gladly let Maria wear hers.

After their lessons, they would spend time outside, building snowmen; and the girls' dodged the snowballs the boys threw at that them. This year they had met their match. Maria was no pansy; she began to throw a volley of snowballs, Louisa joined her. The boys finally raised their hands; they had been defeated.

And Georg had watched all this from his bedroom window. He hurried down to greet them as they came into the house.

"Papa, did you see Maria and Louisa pummel us with snowballs?"

"I did, Friedrich. Maria throws a wicked snowball; she has good aim too. And Louisa I saw you were pretty good as well."

"It was fun, Papa."

They ran off to change, leaving Georg thinking once again about his feelings. Feelings he began to feel during their trip to see the city. He tried not to dwell on them.

The university began classes on January third and that was the same day Maria began school for the children. On the fifth of January Liesl began her piano lessons. Since her lesson wasn't until eleven o'clock, it had been decided that Franz would drive her there. Georg had some time between classes to escort her to Madam Claire's music room.

There the two were introduced and Georg left with these words. "I'll be back at noon."

Before Claire started Liesl's lesson, they sat and talked. "Liesl, when did you have your first piano lesson?"

"I was nine, Madam Claire. But they weren't real lessons. One of my governesses tried to teach me. I learned simple scales from her. My real lessons began when I was twelve. My mama hired a real piano teacher for me. But they stopped when I took ill with Scarlet Fever. It affected all of my brothers and sisters; it also affected Mama; she died from it last September."

"I know that was a terrible time. I had many students who were affected; a few of them died. The University's president told me the story your father had shared during his talk. He spoke of moving here to Salzburg as a new beginning for him and his family. Come sit on the piano bench and play any of the scales you remember."

And so Liesl's piano lessons began. The hour went by rapidly. Georg had stood for a couple of minutes and listened to Liesl play a simple tune. He was pleased.

Madam Claire saw him. "Your daughter is very gifted, Georg. I'm sure she will be playing classical music very soon."

Liesl smiled broadly as she walked towards her papa. They both said their goodbyes. But when out of sight, Liesl kissed her papa's cheek. "Thank you, Papa, this was a wonderful Christmas present."

Georg couldn't have been prouder. When they got home, everyone wanted to hear about her lesson. Liesl even played the new piece she had learned. Everyone, including her brothers and sisters, voiced a complement. And Liesl stayed at the piano and practiced until Katia called them to lunch.

When January sixth arrived, the children wanted to move the Wise Men into place before they went to Mass. This day is one of the days when Catholics are obligated to attend Mass.

They had time before the Mass to do it. First they sang the song Maria had taught them. It began with the verse; _We three Kings of orient are…_ and goes on to describe their gifts for the Baby Jesus. They were gold, frankincense and myrrh.

After the boys moved the figures, Maria remarked. "The story of the Birth of Jesus is complete. Now we need to tell it to the world."

And Georg responded. "Yes, we do. Now hurry and get ready to leave for Mass."

The church had several times that day when the people could hear Mass, so the church wasn't very full. And Father didn't give a long homily. The scripture readings had explained what happened on that day.

He greeted the family as usual, with a comment about singing all the hymns for the Mass. But then he asked.

"Are you coming to church on Sunday?"

"Of course we are. Why do you ask?"

"Maria, many people skip this Sunday; they feel they have had enough church for now. One day they may look back and remember their freedom to do so. The Bishop has told us things may change soon."

"Not us, Father." Georg said as he was remembering Herr Zeller's little speech and Erwin's words of reassurance. Although he wondered about this man named Hitler, their newspaper never had any news about him.

"That's good to hear. My church would feel very empty if all of you weren't here."

Georg and he shook hands and then he and Maria hurried to catch up to the others who were already halfway home.

The routine of family life continued like before the holidays. On the third Sunday of January, Father Stephan announced.

"I know the Christmas season of the church had just concluded but the next season of the church is coming soon. Ash Wednesday is the tenth of February this year. There's no special preparation for the beginning of Lent. I only wanted you to know so you wouldn't be surprised it came so early this year."

On their walk home, Liesl asked. "Maria, can you tell us about Lent? Even I don't know much about it."

"I will, Liesl. I will explain its meaning before we begin our lessons in the morning."

This is what the children heard the next morning.

"Children, Lent is time to remember when Jesus spent forty days in the wilderness where Satin tried to get Him to deny God. We use this time to prepare for the Risen Christ on Easter Sunday.

"We may pray a little more and find ways to let the world know of our belief by being extra kind to your brothers and sisters and to all people. It is said people will know we love Jesus and God by the love which we show to others.

"The hymns we sing will only be known by a few; the choir sings most of them. Father's Stephan's homilies will be about the scripture readings as we hear the words of Jesus as he taught His disciples.

"The last week begins with the triumphal day we know as Palm Sunday. Then on Thursday we hear the story of how the Holy Eucharist came to be; followed by Good Friday. The day Jesus died. And then on Sunday we have that glorious celebration in honor of the Risen Lord, Easter Sunday."

"Maria, do you have any ideas we children can do to show God how much we love Him?"

"I do Liesl. We could look in our wardrobes and find clothes to give to the poor. Marta and Gretl you may also have a toy or two to give to them."

"You should do this joyfully. Lent isn't a time to be sad and somber. We can still have fun, play games, laugh and sing any of the songs you know. I will also be sure you know the songs which will be sung on Easter Day."

They shared all this with their papa when he came home. He had this response. "Maria, once again you have taught all of us the real meaning of these weeks. I'm sure Father Stephan knows of a place where we can give all our extra clothes."

Georg didn't ask on Ash Wednesday; he didn't think it was the appropriate time. But he did ask on that first Sunday of Lent.

Father Stephan immediately asked. "Maria, was this your idea?"

Georg answered for her. "It was, Father. I remember when we left the Retreat Center, I commented on how little Maria was bringing with her. She quoted to me the scripture verse about Jesus telling his disciples not to worry about clothes; God takes care of the lilies in the field, He'll take care of us as well."

"That's one of my favorite teachings of Christ. Nonnberg Abbey has an orphanage; they can always use children's clothes. And the Sisters give the clothes new postulants were wearing when they arrived to the poor. They will do the same with the adult clothes."

"We'll fill my car with them. I can deliver them before my classes begin."

"And God will bless each and every one of you."

The children walked back to the villa eager to begin finding clothes to give away. They would do it before their lessons began on Monday morning. They found many clothes to give away and so did the adults. So many that Franz had to drive the other car to take them all to Abbey.

The Sisters were overwhelmed with their generosity. The Mother Abbess came to the courtyard to give them a blessing. Georg would tell Maria all this.

She in turn had something to tell him. "Georg, the newspaper had an announcement from the Ursuline Convent. They're having a retreat day for women on Saturday."

He took the words from her mouth. "You should attend. You deserve time for yourself. I'm sure it will be spiritually filling."

"Yes, I believe the same."

None of the children complained when she left early that morning for the convent. It was only a few blocks from the villa. Liesl would help keep her siblings busy.

Neither did they mind when Georg left to have a retreat of his own with Father Stephan.

Neither shared much about their retreat. Maria would only affirm that it had filled her spiritual well.

When Easter Day arrived, the very cold days of winter had disappeared. Stefan would tell them about the spring flowers which were poking their heads through the top of the soil in their flower beds. These were the Tulips and Crocuses which would give early spring color to their garden.

Everyone had saved a fancy dress or suit to wear on Easter Sunday. They found the church was also filled with flowers. Baskets of large white Lilies were everywhere along with other flowers in colors of yellow, light pink and even a few blue ones. And the church was packed with people. Still the family found their usual seats were available to them.

The hymns sung that day were among those Maria had practiced with them. They sang, _Jesus Christ is Risen Today,_ as the processional hymn. Later in the Mass they sang, _He is Risen_ and _When Morning Guilds the Skies_ and the last one was _Christ the Lord is Risen Today._

It seemed to take a half an hour for them to leave church. Father Stephan had special words for those who didn't come to Mass regularly. His words to Georg and Maria were different.

"Even with the church filled with so many people, I could still hear your voices."

Brigitta told him. "Maria had us practice them. Do we have an opportunity to sing them again?"

"Sadly, we only sing these hymns on Easter Day. The church's liturgical calendar now concentrates on the things which happened after Jesus rose from the dead; like the times Jesus appeared to his disciples, in the Upper Room and on the road to Emmaus."

"Children, I probably know some of these hymns. I'm sure I can teach you one or two which may be sung next week."

With the help of the hymnal Maria still had at home, she was able to teach the children at least one song she thought would be sung next Sunday.

And Maria found that she had chosen well; on Sunday both hymns she had taught them were sung. When they were leaving the church, Brigitta asked a question loud enough for Father Stephan to hear.

"Maria, where are all the people who were here last Sunday?"

"Brigitta, I'm glad you noticed. They were what we priests call Christmas and Easter Christians. It's not that we're not glad they came but it means they don't think they need to worship all year long. Occasionally, I've had a family who find they do need to worship every Sunday. And soon they are active participants; the boys in the family may have become altar boys and the mother a member of the choir. I always offer special prayers for them."

"I know I want to come to church. Maria told us about a time when she was growing up there were people who tried to convince everyone there was no God. She went on to tell us that her faith wasn't strong; she began to think that way too".

"For us priests that was a sad time too; our congregations dwindled. I told that to your father the day you visited my church." His mind held another thought; that time may come again.

"Maria also told us, she was so confused that she went to the women's retreat center in Vienna before she looked for a teaching job. I'm so happy she met papa there."

"And I know God has fully accepted her back into communion with Him. He will always offer us a way to return to him. Now what's on your family's agenda for today?"

"Breakfast, Father."

Father Stephan tried not to laugh. "Yes, that's a very important part of the morning for a growing boy like yourself."

And Katia spoke up. "Come walk with me, Kurt. You can have a pastry to quell your hunger while I put the casserole back in the oven to get it hot."

As they walked away, the family broke into giggles. Georg was able to say.  
"We better go too. I'm sure the others are also hungry; they don't voice it like Kurt does. We'll see you next Sunday."

The priest watched them walk away, thinking. Maria has become like a mother to them and they treat her that way. She even acts like a mother. And I know Georg notices. I pray Georg will have a conversation with her soon.


	14. The Gazebo

The Gazebo

It wasn't quite the merry month of May when it is said love is in bloom. But it was a lovely evening in late April.

Maria had put the little girls to bed and checked on all the others. Louisa was writing in her journal; Brigitta was reading.

Maria had a reminder. "Don't stay up too long, girls."

And she heard the usual response. "We won't." But she didn't see the look they shared.

The boys were talking when she opened their door; they stopped immediately. "Remember boys, you need your sleep too."

"We know Maria. This is the only time we have to ourselves without the girls being around."

"So you were talking boy talk?"

"Yes," Friedrich answered hoping she wouldn't detect the glee in his voice.

"Don't talk guy talk too long. We do have school in the morning." Maria didn't wait for a response; she closed their door and went to see Liesl.

She was standing; looking out her window. She had heard the door open; she knew it was Maria. She continued to stare out the window.

"It's such a beautiful night; the full moon seems brighter than usual, a perfect night for a stroll."

"Liesl, have you been reading a romance novel?"

"I have. The couple, in the story, take a walk in the moonlight. The author described the scene so well you can almost picture yourself there."

"Don't dream too long."

"I won't, Maria." She didn't see Liesl mouth the word, mother. And then have this thought. I hope that will happen soon.

Maria returned to the family room as she did every night. She found all the others had departed; only Georg was there.

"Your little girls are asleep. Your older children were still talking when I visited their bedrooms; Liesl was staring out her window and commented on how lovely the moon was this evening."

"I saw it too Maria. Will you take a walk with me so we can enjoy it fully?"

"Yes, it is too lovey not to. Let me grab my shawl from the coat rack."

Georg followed her there. Then he led her to the veranda door. Always the gentleman, Georg held it for her to exit first. Then they both stood there and admired the moon.

"It really is a beautiful moon tonight, Maria. It will give us some light as we walk but I'll still light one of the lanterns to carry with us."

"Good idea, we don't want to stumble and fall."

Georg lit the lantern and he and Maria stepped off the veranda to the grassy area which now had a path cut into it. Something Stefan and Phillip did after all the grass had been trampled on and most of it had died. It was wide enough for them to walk side by side.

"How far are we walking?"

"Only to the gazebo."

"Georg, are we going inside?

"We are. Why do you ask?

"You haven't been inside since we have lived here. Why now?"

"I'll tell you."

Maria was curious. I suppose he has a good reason, she thought. She kept walking.

They had arrived there. "Maria, go on in and take a seat on one of the benches while I hang the lantern."

Maria did sit on the bench near to where Georg was hanging the lantern. She also sensed the gazebo had a different feel to it. Then she thought, probably because there aren't seven children in here with us. She also thought there was an unusual ambience.

It was as if the rays of moonlight were from heaven. The light they cast coming in through the glass gave the space an ethereal feel; it was light, airy and celestrial.

But for Georg it was something entirely different; it was cold and foreboding. Maria noticed his slow walk to the end of the bench. And his sitting was as if a great weight was on him.

Maria gently prodded him. "Tell me Georg, what's on your mind."

Georg had sat so he could see Maria's face. His taking of a deep breath made Maria think, I can't imagine what he needs to tell me; he seems troubled. Her face had a look of curiosity. Georg didn't prolong her curiosity; he spoke calmly.

"Let me tell you about the last time I was in the gazebo at the castle in Vienna. I know you know that Agathe was ill for a very long time."

"Yes, I do know. I can't imagine how difficult that time was for you."

"It was very difficult. By February all but Gretl were totally well. I was told Gretl had had a very severe case. The doctor was quite surprised that she had no lingering after-effects. But Agathe was still very ill.

"The very red rash was gone and her fevers were no longer very high but she remained very weak. Our doctor suggested she go to a healing water spa. There was a body of water there containing all kinds of minerals. The guests were placed in this water at least once a day. They had people who helped the residents exercise; all in hopes it would strengthen their bodies."

Maria listened without saying a word. Georg's voice was soft but strong as he continued.

"I was never convinced any of it did much good. Agathe would come home for a week, only grow weak again and need to return. It was late July when she returned home once again. The next day she had a request. She wanted us to walk to the gazebo. It had become our favorite place to talk. I tried to persuade her not to go, I felt she might tire on me and collapse; but she insisted.

"So very slowly we walked there. I helped her to sit on a bench like this one. I sat close to her. We both turned slightly to see the other's face. I had my hands folded together; she took them in both of hers and told me this.

Maria almost held her breath as he began to speak again. She now heard him speak in a voice thick with emotion. A voice which told her it was difficult for him to continue.

 _The truth is difficult my love. Georg, this disease has affected parts of me no one can live without, my heart and my kidneys. The doctors can't predict when they will fail completely; but I know they will._

"I remember looking at the floor as she continued to speak."

Maria couldn't have spoken even she had wanted to. Maria's eyes glistened; she felt the emotion in Georg's voice in the pit of her stomach.

 _Georg, I know you will be terribly sad and distraught when that day comes. Please don't keep my death from the children for very long. God will give you the words to speak to them._

"Neither of us could keep the tears from falling, Maria. I took her in my arms and we comforted each other. She wasn't finished talking to me. She regained her composure. I heard this.

 _As soon as you can I want you to look for a woman to marry; not just any woman. She must be one who will love you and our children._

 _I know this sounds impossible; but I believe God has already chosen this woman. He will have you meet on His time. God doesn't believe in man-made rules about waiting an appropriate amount of time._

Then Maria heard the tone of Georg's voice change as he continued to speak. It was now soft and warm.

"That day during Lent when you attended the woman's retreat, I had a conversation with Father Stephan. He began our conversation with this statement.

 _Tell me what's on your mind._

"And I said. 'Bluntly put, Maria is.'"

"Is that what you really said?"

"I did and I followed with a reminder to him of how you became my children's governess. Then I continued to tell him how you planned our wonderful Advent and Christmas celebrations. I then I told him Agathe's request. He had this response.

 _Agathe was absolutely correct about the difficulty it would be to find that women she described. I've known other men in your situation. They've told me that almost the first thing they hear from a woman was; you know all the children will go to boarding schools. Some would add, I'm not marrying them, only you._

"I took kindly to his words. I knew very well they were true. But then he told me something else."

 _Georg, you may have already met that woman who was destined to fill the role Agathe requested._

Maria had been listening intently. Her mind suddenly recognized what he had said. She sat up straight. Georg didn't give her time to speak.

"Maria, I believe with all my heart that woman is you. I know it was you who lifted my yoke of grief. And it was God who planted the words to ask you to be my children's governess. And you spoke to the Directress of the Women's Center who told you the same.

"Every day since then, God has drawn us to each other. I've had feelings for you since our trip to see the sights of Salzburg but our Christmas celebration made it quite clear.

"And I believe you've had feelings you don't understand. I've seen you cover your heart with both of your hands. What were you trying to do?"

"Slow it down. It was beating so fast I could feel it in my stomach and I could hardly breathe. Sensations I never felt before."

"I know you told Liesl and Louisa you never had a boyfriend. And that you spent your summers hiking with a group of girls and boys and that no one paired together. That probably means you never discussed anything about having feelings for a boy.

"Do you have any idea what those sensations mean?"

"I think I do, now. When I was on my Lenten retreat, I met a young woman who was a newlywed. She willingly shared how she knew her husband was her perfect partner. I think there were other women like me there; we all acted as if a light bulb had gone off in our minds. But I still didn't want to think it was possible."

"Let me reassure you. Love has no boundaries; neither age nor made-up rules of society should deny a couple happiness. Maria, you now occupy a large part of my heart. I know for sure, I love you."

Maria had clearly heard those three words. Her heart had sped up so much she hardly had breath to speak. She knew Georg was waiting for her response. In seconds the words she wanted to speak were on the tip of her tongue.

Georg saw her brilliant smile and heard this. "And I now know; I love you."

"Then we need to seal our love."

Maria didn't need to be told anything; she saw Georg's face come closer to hers. His fingertips were under her chin. Then she felt a sensation from his lips on hers so powerful she felt it down to her toes.

Georg continued to shower her with kisses all along her jaw bone to her temple. Her head fell against his shoulder. Maria quietly told him this:

"I was a lost and lonely child.  
One day I saw God smile,

And heard his words to come near  
And not to fear.

I felt Him take my hand.  
His love helped me to stand.

He guided me along my path of life.  
And I must say that path led me to you.

"You are unique. God gave me the best of the best. And Maria, Father Stephan told me something else. We shouldn't wait very long to come see him. There is no need for us to court; we already know each other better than many do after months or years of courting."

"Then we should; I don't need a fancy wedding."

"I go along with leaving out the fancy part but I do want you to wear a Bridal Gown. And now my dear, how are we going to tell the children?"

"Georg, they may already suspect it; your five older children were acting mighty suspicious last night when I checked on them before returning to the living room. And there has been more than one occasion I almost heard the word mother."

"Maybe I can think of a clever way to announce our plans by morning. We should get back to the villa before our lantern runs out of fuel."

There was no one to see them walking as loving couples walk; an arm around the other's waist and walking in sync. They kissed goodnight on the veranda. Georg put out the light; almost silently opened and closed the door. He let Maria go on to her room; he waited until he was sure she was in her room before he took the stairs two at a time. He was a very happy man.

And Maria wondered how she would get some sleep. Her heart was still beating fast. By the time she changed into her night gown it had slowed a little. The sleep fairy must have sprinkled fairy dust over her. She was soon able to fall asleep and sleep until early the next morning.

 **A/N:** A special thank you to my guest reviewer (Carolyn), I truly appreciate your very nice comment.


	15. Wedding Plans

Wedding Plans

Daylight had barely broken at the von Trapp villa. It didn't matter; both Georg and Maria were awake. Georg was already in his study.

Maria had woken with a startle. Her sleep fairy dust was suddenly gone. She sat up in bed and immediately put her hands to her heart. She said out loud.

"I thought it would slow down while I slept. Silly girl, it probably did but now you're remembering his kiss and it's beating frantically again."

Maria smiled as she hastily dressed. She walked tip-toe down the hall to the stairs. She ignored her desire to slide down the banister; instead she walked with haste down the stairs and towards the room with its light on. Good, that's Georg's study; he's already there. She thought and hurried to it.

Georg had been writing in his journal all about last evening. He had paused; he looked up and saw the person he was thinking of. He was immediately out of his chair. They both hurried to the other and embraced.

"I hoped you would wake early. Now I don't need to remember last night's kiss; we can share a real one."

"Georg, my heart is already beating rapidly from just remembering last night's kiss. It may beat right out of my chest."

"It won't my darling. I'll prove it too you."

Georg's kiss was as sensuous as last night's and true to his word, her heart stayed put. But Maria did feel her knees begin to bend. "I better sit. I don't want to crumble to the floor."

"You won't but we should sit so we can talk. Do you have any ideas on how to tell the children?"

"Georg, the more I think about how they acted last night it makes me think they may already know. Our facial looks and body language will confirm it."

Unknown to the couple, the older girls were awake. Brigitta and Louisa had gone to their younger sister's room and were helping them dress and fix their hair. Liesl had heard the boys talking and knocked before going ahead and opening their door.

"You both need to get dressed. I'm almost sure I was right about Papa and Maria."

The five girls were already at the top of the stairs; their brothers joined them in a few minutes. Liesl whispered. "We need to be very quiet."

At the foot of the stairs, Liesl noted there was no light coming from Georg's study. She mouthed the words, "dining room," to the others.

Liesl and Friedrich walked methodically towards it with the others following, being as quiet as a human could be who was anticipating something very wonderful.

They heard Isabel speak. "None of us are surprised."

Liesl smiled at her brothers and sister. Again she mouthed words. "It's really true."

Gretl, being only four, could not keep quiet. "Are Papa and Maria really getting married?"

Georg could wait no longer. He suddenly appeared and grabbed little Gretl for a bear hug. "Yes, it is true. One day real soon, little one, you'll be able to call Maria, mama."

"I love you Papa. Now I need to kiss my almost mama."

He put her down and she ran to Maria's open arms. All the children showered them both with kisses. Brigitta asked. "When are you getting married?"

"Only Father Stephan can answer that question. I'll call the rectory later this morning to ask when we can meet with him."

"I hope he can see you today."

Georg didn't tell them that he felt Father Stephan would be expecting his call. But he did tell them. "I'm sure he will have some free time to see us some time today."

After breakfast Georg did call. He wasn't surprised when Father Stephan answered the telephone. He didn't have a receptionist. If he wasn't there, Brother Wasner or a lay volunteer would take the call.

The good Father recognized his voice. He made Georg laugh with his words of greeting. _Are you calling to ask when you and Maria can marry?_

Georg's response was simple. "I am."

 _Would you like to see me today?_

"We would and seven children will be pleased."

 _Come when you are ready; I'll be in my office. The rectory door is within my view._

"Maria and I will be there soon."

The couple was almost pushed out the door by seven excited children. All of them stood and watched until they disappeared. Now they would wait expectantly for them to return.

After Georg opened the rectory's door, they heard. "Come in and take a seat here in my office."

He smiled after seeing the couple. "Yes, love is in full bloom. Now tell me your desire."

"Father, Maria and I wish to marry soon. I don't want to give a reason for gossipers to begin their rumors."

"I know that happens but I doubt it would happen here. As I told Georg, you and he have been courting since you met. How much time do you need to get ready? I'm sure you have some people you wish to invite."

"Yes, there are a few. I'll get a letter written to them when we get home. I'm sure they will respond promptly."

Georg looked at Maria as he spoke. "Is three weeks too much time to wait?"

"No, I think that's practical. It will give your relatives and friends time to arrange their travel."

Father didn't ask Maria about her relatives; he knew she was an orphan.

"Then let's set a date. May twenty-third is the third Saturday of the month."

"Perfect Father, I'm sure we will be more than ready by then."

"I'll be in touch for a date for you to come and review the ceremony with me. And think about having an open invitation for the congregation."

"We will and I'll let you know soon. We better hurry home. I have a feeling the children may have walked halfway here."

It wasn't only the children who had walked that far, Isabel and Katia were with them.

They both heard Isabel. "Did you set a date?"

"We did, May twenty-third. I need to write invitation letters to Caroline, Frank and Bobby. I also want to invite Sidney and James Lewis and his wife Carol. They're both naval officers, Maria. Neither lives too far from here."

"After we are married I do want to write to Sister Margareta at the Women's Center. She will be so pleased to know we are married."

"Good idea, I should write to Brother James; he will be just as pleased."

Later Isabel asked the couple. "Are you planning a long honeymoon?"

Before Georg could answer, Maria asked. "How long are most couples' honeymoons?"

"Some are gone a month or more."

"Georg, I don't want to be gone that long. I don't think that would make the children very happy."

"I agree with you, that length of time may be fine for young couples but not for us. I'll find a place nearby where we can spend three or four days alone."

"And Katia and I will take that time to prepare the master suite for you. It will become your perpetual honeymoon suite."

"Isabel, are you trying to make me blush?"

"It wasn't my intent, but I see you are."

"Oh dear, my naiveté is showing." Maria hid her face with her hands.

"No need to hide your face. All fiancées blush at the word honeymoon. Think of our room as being a retreat from the real world, a place just for us where we can share our new lives together."

Maria let her hands fall. "Thank you, Georg, I like that thought."

Georg kissed her temple. "Come sit with me while I write my letters of invitation to our wedding."

Isabel watched them walk away, hand in hand, and thought. This must be a marriage blessed by God. It's so perfect.

It didn't take Georg long to write his letters. He told Maria. "I'll mail them tomorrow when I go to the university. We should have responses from my navy friends within a week. It may take longer to hear from Caroline and my brothers-in-law, Bobby and Frank."

"And I need to go shopping."

"Yes you do. Isabel will go with you. Franz will drive you there anytime."

"Now, I'm really excited."

The couple shared a romantic kiss before leaving the study. They found seven children in the living room who were still smiling. They were so very happy they would soon have a mama again.

The next day once again started early for the couple. They had met in his study to begin the day with a kiss and the words, I love you.

After breakfast Georg departed for the university and Maria and the children for the classroom. Georg had a surprise when his classes were finished. Ralph Isenhart was waiting for him.

"Georg, we need to find private a place to talk."

Georg realized immediately this wasn't a casual meeting. His natural reflexes made his stomach tighten.

Ralph led him to a private garden behind one of the palaces; there they found a stone bench. They both sat.

"Georg, I spoke with Father Stephan yesterday. He told me congratulations are in order. Your children must be ecstatic that you and Maria are getting married."

"Yes they are but I feel there's something more important you need to tell me."

"Yes, there is. I know Father suggested an open invitation to the congregation; he doesn't realize that is not wise. There are those who attend there who I know support the new leader in Germany. Georg, I also know you heard Herr Zeller speak of Adolph Hitler when you gave your talk at the university. I was sitting in the very last row.

"Georg, he does have a European Empire in his sights. I've recently learned that the Prime Minister of England will sign a document soon condoning his acquisition of regions of Czechoslovakia. He feels appeasement is the best way to deal with Hitler. He's wrong, Georg.

"He's set his sights on acquiring Austria and there are many Austrians who support that idea. Georg, when that happens, you and your fellow naval officers will receive orders to report to the German navy base in Bremerhaven. I know that is not something you would do."

"No I wouldn't; I had that opportunity. My allegiance remains with Austria. How much time do we have?"

"We think until sometime next year. But I wouldn't wait until then to plan to leave Austria. After your wedding, I will set up a meeting with a person who will be able to help you. In the meantime you need to proceed with your wedding plans."

Georg interrupted with a question. "Is it okay to invite Helmut and his wife?"

"Most certainly, I'm sure Hitler's Stormtroopers have Helmut on their list just as they do me. There's a plan for us to leave as well. Have you planned a honeymoon?"

"Not yet, I only know we aren't taking a long one. Maria didn't think that was fair to the children."

"There a beautiful lodge not far from Salzburg. It's operated like a first rate Paris hotel. I'll bring the information when we meet again. And I plan on speaking to Father Stephan; he needs to know Hitler's plans."

Ralph walked out of the garden first; Georg sat and fumed. I can't believe this, he thought. First I lost the navy, then Agathe died and now this. Soon his thoughts became more positive. At least I'm marrying a woman of strong faith; together we will learn God's plan for us now.

Georg drove home knowing that she and seven children would help brighten his mood. They actually made Georg laugh. The children had made a countdown calendar. It already had the twenty-first day crossed out.

And Brigitta announced. "Before we go to bed tonight we can cross off the twentieth day. We will then have only nineteen days to go."

And that would occur every night. Franz would drive Maria and Isabel to Salzburg to purchase her wedding gown. Maria chose a gown with cap sleeves and a modest neckline. The bodice connected to a semi-full skirt which fell to the ground and formed its own train. She also chose a short veil.

Her dress and veil remained at the shop. The owner would see they were brought to church's Bride's Room the morning of the wedding.

Franz noticed Maria's smile. "Did you get the gown of your dreams?"

"Actually Franz, I never had that dream. I waited to find the very best for my very first boyfriend."

"You two are so perfect for each other."

"So true," Isabel said in agreement. "She and I will need to make another trip here; she has clothes and other things to buy."

Maria tried not to blush; she knew what those other things were.

"I'm always available to drive you."

Before that day arrived, he drove Maria to meet Georg after his last class was over. They were going to the jewelry store to buy wedding rings.

The jewelry store clerk saw them enter. He too knew the signs of love. "Your faces tell me you may be here to buy wedding rings."

"You are correct."

"You and your fiancée can sit at that small table near the display case. I'll bring you several selections."

The clerk had brought each of them several rings. On a piece of black velvet he had those for Georg and on another, those for Maria.

"Take your time: try them on."

"Thank you, we will."

Maria quickly set three aside which she didn't like. Then she picked up a gold band with a subtle design.

"I like this one, Georg. The flowers resemble Edelweiss. They have six outer petals and then five smaller petals near the center which each has tiny round circles which must represent the part which is used during fertilization. They almost look real.

"Is that the one you want?"

"It is if it isn't too expensive."

"Don't worry about money; you only buy a wedding ring once."

"Thank you, Georg. Have you found one?"

"Yes, I like this gold ring with the leaf scrolls; I can say they're the leaves of Edelweiss."

Georg had gone to the bank; he was prepared to pay for them. He had no desire to open an account. There was no future need for one.

The clerk put them in little ring boxes. He put both of them in one bag and handed it to Maria. He smiled as he spoke.

"The Bride never forgets the rings on your wedding day."

"He's right, Maria. I was best man for a friend when I was younger and I had to hurry back to his house to find the bag sitting on his dresser beside the little tray where his cufflinks had been."

She smiled as she took the bag from the clerk. Just thinking of wearing a wedding ring made her heart speed up; it didn't bother her at all.

On their way home, they discussed what Georg would wear on their wedding day. She had asked.

"What are your choices?"

"I could wear a regular suit or choose between my regular uniform and my formal dress one."

"I'd like you to wear one of your uniforms. Is our wedding considered a formal wedding?"

"I suppose it could be if you wanted it to be."

"Georg, I'm not a formal person. I'm sure there are lots of rules associated with a formal wedding."

"You're probably right."

"Then I'd choose your regular uniform. I will still choose long dresses for the girls and for the boys a dark suit."

"Sound's perfect."

Georg kept their honeymoon location to himself. He knew Maria really didn't care where they went. He was correct. Maria hadn't given it much thought.

By the time all the shopping was done, including honeymoon clothes for Maria, the countdown calendar now had two days remaining.

The next day the couple made a trip to the church to review the ceremony. The organist was there to play Maria's processional song. She was perfect the first time she walked to the music towards the altar platform.

She commented. "I hope my excitement won't force me to walk faster."

Father Stephan responded. "Most brides tell me they focus on the cross and not their fiancé until they get most of the way down the aisle. Only then do they find his face.

"Now, let's review the actual ceremony. After my introductory words, which begin with dearly beloved and speak of the ceremony to come and tell you that marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind and that it was instituted by God, I will ask Georg to lift your blusher veil and then I will take your hand and offer it to Georg to take as I say. 'This is your betrothed.'

"As required I will also ask if anyone objects to this marriage and that each of you come here to be married without any reason you shouldn't be married. After those words, the actual ceremony begins.

"It's here where those in the congregation begin to smile. They will hear you consent to be married to the other. You and your guests will probably really not listen very well to the readings from scripture and I will purposely keep my homily short. I'm sure I will notice your children's faces of expectation of your taking of the vows and the presentation of your rings."

"Yes, they are going to be very happy." Georg concurred.

"As this is a Nuptial Mass, I will say the shortest version of the consecration prayers I'm allowed to use. After all have who wish to receive communion have done so, you will kneel before me for the final prayers. And then I will present you as husband and wife. The organist will play a peppy musical selection and you will exit the church. Do you have any questions?"

They both shook their heads. "You have made us both eager for our wedding day to arrive. Luckily I saw the marque outside the theater; there's an appropriate movie playing we will attend and then have dinner in town. It will help pass most of the day. Now our only challenge will be to get the children to go to bed at a reasonable time."

"You do have a challenge. But I'm sure they will be wide awake on your wedding day."

And so it happened as Georg had said.


	16. Wedding

Wedding

Georg came from his bedroom the next morning to find Stefan standing nearby. "Isabel told me I'm responsible to be sure you don't see Maria this morning."

"I expected one of you to be standing guard, although I do know the rules. Is someone bringing me breakfast?"

"Franz is, he'll be here soon."

And he was. He also sat with Georg as he ate. "Your betrothed asked me to tell you she's more than ready to be married."

"I'm ready too. I want to leave for the church early. I can sit in the garden. I know Maria will enter through the front door and hide in the Bride's Room."

"We can leave whenever you want. The children want to see you before you leave. They're eating breakfast with Maria. Then she's going to help the girls get dressed. Stefan is in charge of the boys."

"I want to see them as well. I still need to shave. My uniform was pressed and is hanging in my wardrobe. I'll be dressed by the time all of them are."

"Very well, as soon as they are dressed, I'll come back."

Maria and the children were in the dining room. The room was loud with seven very excited children. Each expressed how happy they were; they couldn't believe her wedding day had finally arrived.

"Maria, are you excited?"

"Very much, Liesl, I also want to help you get dressed. I need to keep busy until it's time for me and Isabel to walk to the church. As soon as you finish eating we'll go upstairs. Isabel laid all your dresses on my bed."

They didn't linger over breakfast. Stefan took charge of the boys; the girls walked with Maria. Liesl went to her room to fix her hair and then went to help Louisa brush her very long hair and secured it with a barrette.

The three youngest stayed with Maria in her room where she fixed each girl's hair the way they liked it. She had learned how to braid Brigitta's hair and pin it close to her head. Marta's and Gretl's hair was fixed alike; both wore theirs parted down the middle, each with two short braids.

They would each wear one crinoline under their dirndl style Bridesmaid dress. These had been made for the girls. They were identical pale green dress; each had a scooped neck with a two inch lace collar and with three-quarter length sleeves which were puffed out by a piece of elastic near their elbow. Each sleeve had a fluffy cuff with lace trim on its edge.

They each wore a white lace apron; its ribbons were dark green and very long. They crisscrossed in back and the bow was tied in the front. The ends of each bow hung down twelve inches. They were ready for the wedding after Maria secured each girl's lace head covering.

When Maria opened her bedroom door, she saw the boys coming down the hall. She had seen their suits but seeing both boys dressed in them made her exclaim.

"You both look so much older."

"Thank you, ma…" Friedrich stopped himself from completing the word, mama, and tried to say Maria, in hopes she didn't hear him. But she had.

"I don't mind, Friedrich. I will officially be your mama in a couple of hours."

"And I can hardly wait." She heard from Gretl.

And Isabel heard her too. "Gretl, it won't be long before you can leave for the church. Maria and I need to leave now. Your papa wants to see his children. I just told him we were leaving. Franz will open his door very soon. You can go wait there."

Isabel and Maria left the children and soon the villa itself. Georg was waiting to see his children. Franz had heard their voices; he knew they were in the hall.

"Georg, your children are here. I'll open the door."

Georg came immediately to see them; his smile filled his face. "I don't believe I've ever seen such happy smiles on all of you at the same time."

"We are happy, Papa. Do you like our dresses?"

"I do, Louisa. Did Maria pick them out?"

"She did. She told us they were fancy versions of original Austrian dresses."

"Their pale green color looks lovely on each of you. And boys, you both look so much older in your new suits."

"We like them too. These gold looking buttons on the front of our jackets make them look like a military uniform."

"They do, Friedrich. They remind me of the uniforms I wore at military school. Did Maria teach all of you how to walk down the aisle?"

"She did, Papa. She also said she hopes she can follow her own directions. She knows she will be eager to get to you."

Georg smiled. He was eager to see her too. "I'm sure you will all do well."

"Does Maria know you are wearing your uniform?"

"It was her idea, Liesl."

"It's very impressive with all your medals and I see you are wearing your Maria Theresa Medal instead of a tie."

"Yes, I thought it was appropriate for the occasion. It's time for me to leave. You will leave very soon."

"We're ready, Papa. Maria made sure we used the bathroom before we got dressed."

And Georg thought. I'm not surprised. She's been mothering them since the day they met her.

With seven children watching him, Georg and Franz exited the villa. The others didn't walk to the church. Stefan and Phillip each drove one of the cars. The girls separated so their dresses wouldn't get squished. Bobby drove his car with his brother Frank and Caroline.

As soon as they left, the caterer was there to set up a reception in the large hall.

When everyone arrived at the church, the others waited a few minutes before taking their seats. The children had joined Maria in the Bride's Room.

After entering, they stood there with their mouths agape. Finally Liesl spoke. "You are gorgeous, Maria. Your gown is absolutely stunning."

Maria saw even the boys held a full smile. They were brought from their gazing at her by a knock on the door. Isabel opened it.

It was Father Stephan; he had a reminder. "In a few minutes the organist will begin to play the prelude music. It will be your signal to begin to line up."

"I'll keep the door cracked open so we can hear better." Isabel told him.

"Very well, I go and bring Georg and Franz into the church."

And it was just a few minutes later when they heard the organist begin to play, Pachelbel's _Canon in D,_ a beautiful light classical piece of music which filled the church with its lullaby notes.

It had been decided that Liesl would lead her brothers and sisters down the aisle. They lined up according to age. And in a matter of minutes, Georg had come into the church and the music changed. After Isabel drew Maria's blusher veil over her face, the two ladies left the Bride's room.

Liesl actually knew how to play their processional song, _Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring_. The organist's arrangement had a quicker tempo; it was perfect for a wedding processional. Seven happy, smiling children stood ready to walk ahead of Maria. Each girl had a nosegay bouquet of small white flowers and a few green leaves held together by white ribbon. The boys in their military styled suit jackets stood tall and proud,

Liesl knew exactly when to begin their walk. She set the pace; it was faster than Maria's walk would be. Soon each saw their papa and their smiles spoke volumes. They took their places in the first pews.

Maria had followed them to the back of the aisle. She held a small bouquet of white roses and Edelweiss which the florist, who had brought fresh flowers into the church, had made for her.

Maria had heard her music the day they reviewed the ceremony with Father Stephan. She had selected Mendelssohn's Wedding March from _A Midsummer's Night Dream_ for her processional.

She knew to listen for the three note trill before beginning her walk. The music had a natural pause which made it perfect for a small church with a relatively short main aisle.

Maria heard the trill and took a deep breath. She did as Father Stephan had suggested. She did focus on the cross as she began to walk to the tempo of the music.

Soon she was compelled to find Georg. Her mind went crazy with thoughts. Oh my, I never expected to see so much gold. She had noticed his large gold shoulder boards as well as all his medals on his chest. But her eyes were drawn to the medal where a tie would normally be.

Soon their eyes caught as she walked the last meter or so and stopped. Father Stephan nodded to Georg. He knew what to do.

He took a step towards his Bride and lifted her blusher veil. They held their gaze longer than they intended to. Their delay didn't rattle Father; he had seen it happen before. He took hold of Maria's hand and placed it in Georg's.

"This is your betrothed, Georg. The two of you will soon be joined in Holy Matrimony."

Then he asked if anyone objected to this marriage. The experienced priest had never heard wedding guests respond so vehemently as seven children did when they said, "NO!"

It compelled him to say. "Then I will quickly continue with the ceremony."

He couldn't help but see everyone smile broadly. With his next breath he began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness this couple exchange their vows of marriage. Marriage is a way of life, given by God, so that the husband and wife may provide each other companionship, help, comfort, joy and most of all love.

"Maria, will you take this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of Marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Maria's voice was strong and loud. "I will."

It was Georg's turn to hear the same with the words _wife_ and _her_ in the appropriate places. And his response was also a strong and loud. "I will."

And now Father Stephan asked this of the wedding guests. "Will you are witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage?"

The guests' response was also loud and strong. "We will."

After a prayer in which it was asked for God to bless and provide grace to each of them; enabling them to keep the promises they just made, he then asked them to sit.

As the couple had been told, they sat on opposite sides of the altar. Father Stephan then read from scripture. First they heard from the Old Testament, words from Genesis. "God created man first; he made him a suitable companion, a woman."

Then from the New Testament, "Love binds everything together; it is patient and kind." And finally the Gospel told them. "You are the light…Let your Light so shine."

The priest then had a short homily. He spoke of the tragedy which led Georg to the Retreat Center. And then he spoke of how God had allowed him to meet Maria. He concluded with this.

"Georg believes it was God who enabled him to ask Maria to become his children's governess. And it was God who led Maria to the Directress of the adjoining Center for Women to seek her blessing.

"It is my belief this was God's plan for both of them. It is also written in scripture that God has known each of us since before we were born.

"He is now watching as they marry. Amen."

He now saw the faces of seven very expectant children. They would soon hear the vow which would make their desire come true.

"Georg, Maria, please come and stand before the altar."

Each walked from where they were sitting, to stand facing each other in front of Father Stephan as he continued the ceremony.

"Georg, please take Maria's right hand and repeat after me:

"In the name of God, I, Georg, take you Maria to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

They dropped hands and then Father Martin said, "Maria, please take Georg's right hand and repeat after me:

"In the name of God, I, Maria, take you Georg to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

Their rings were in a bowl on the altar. The Father prayed.

"These rings I now ask God to bless; that they will be a sign that you are bound one to the other."

The couple knew exactly what to do; Georg went first. He took Maria's ring from the bowl.

"Maria, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow; always to remember how much I love and honor you."

His ring was placed on the ring finger of her right hand.

Maria took a deep breath. Her eyes were glistening with happy tears.

"Georg, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow; always to remember how much I love and honor you."

Her ring went on his same finger.

They both knew they were now officially married. The priest's next prayer confirmed that fact. The children held broad smiles. They all knew the prayers of the Mass were next. And true to what he had told the couple he said the shortest form of the required prayers.

Maria and Georg received the Blessed Bread first and then the children and all the guests. It was now time for the concluding prayer.

"God, you have bound all of us together in the receiving of the Blessed Bread. And Georg and Maria are bound together in the covenant of marriage. I now ask You to bless them. Allow the Holy Spirit to hover over them as they begin their lives together. May they become one in heart and soul and live in fidelity and peace."

These minutes probably felt like an eternity to Marta and Gretl. They had only one thing on their minds; they had a mama again and wished to kiss her.

They would get their chance in only a few more minutes. The final "Amen," had been said. The couple and Father Stephan now stood together and he announced.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Georg von Trapp. Children you may greet them now."

They were more polite than they would be at home; each had their chance to kiss and hug each one. The organist began a peppy tune and all of them processed to the back of the church.

Here, Father said the benediction. "Bless, preserve and keep you and may the Lord find favor with each of you and fill you with spiritual benediction and grace; living faithfully your lives together. Amen"

Georg took his hand. "Thank you so much for a beautiful ceremony."

"It was an honor, Georg. I've never seen a couple who were so perfectly matched; you complement each other so very well. Go celebrate with your children. I told Isabel I would be over later."

Bobby had another task he wished to do before they departed for the villa. "Father, will you join us at the altar for pictures?"

"Of course I will."

And Bobby told everyone to follow him, including all the guests who were now in the aisle behind him.

Bobby positioned Georg and Maria in the center of the platform directly in front of the altar. Isabel and Franz were standing next to them. All the other adults and Father Stephan were on the corners of the other steps. In the very center of the first step were the older four children; Marta, Brigitta and Gretl were in front of them.

Bobby took two pictures. The adults now waited in the sanctuary as a picture was taken of the couple and their children. The final one was of Georg and Maria alone; Bobby took three pictures of them.

Bobbly wasn't finished taking pictures. "Maria, I found a lovely spot to take a picture of you. I know you haven't had your picture taken in your beautiful Bridal Gown."

The adults informed Georg they would take the children back to the villa to wait for them to arrive. As soon as they left, Bobby led them to a garden with a beautiful flowered covered arbor.

"This is perfect, Bobby. Thank you."

Maria's smile was probably much different than it would have been if she had been photographed earlier. Her face beamed with happiness because of the love she felt for Georg in her heart.

Georg also had his picture taken; not in the arbor but standing near a grove of trees. Bobby took two pictures; one with him wearing his navy hat and the other without.

They departed the grounds of the church in Bobby's car. The couple rode in the back; they were so eager to kiss. They had been reminded by more than one person to wait until they were at the reception. Reluctantly, they did wait. And luckily they weren't very far from the villa. They were there in less than a minute.

Franz had been watching for them; he hurried back inside after seeing the car in the distance. The head waiter gave instructions to fill the adult's glasses with Champagne and the children's with white grape juice.

Franz had instructions for the couple, after Georg assisted Maria and her gown from the car.

"Bobby, you can go inside. Maria and Georg, you need to wait out here until I open the door."

Georg and Maria waited impatiently for what to them seemed like an eternity.

Bobby had his camera ready to capture the moment. As soon as Franz opened the door they stepped inside. They heard.

"Kiss her, Papa, kiss her."

"Shall we oblige our children, Maria?"

"We should."

"Now how should we do this? Should I dip you or stand straight?"

They soon heard. "We don't care, Papa. Kiss her."

Georg's hands cupped Maria's face. He drew her close for an affectionate loving kiss. Immediately, cheers went up from the group.

And after a waiter handed the couple each a glass of Champagne, Franz offered the first toast.

"I've known Georg a long time. I've been with him through good times and bad ones and also a very sad time. And now he and Maria are celebrating a very happy time. Join me in lifting your glasses high. May your love be as endless as your wedding rings."

The guest filled the hall with, "Here, Here." Every one sipped from their glass as Bobby stepped forward to give his toast to the couple.

"Here's to the Bride and the Groom! May you have a happy honeymoon."

It was here those guests who Georg had invited stepped forward to greet him. And he in turn introduced them to Maria.

A tall single man was first. Maria knew immediately he was a navy officer. He had the same military bearing as her husband.

She watched as Georg took hold of his hand firmly and pulled him towards him as his other hand patted him on his back. She heard Georg speak.

"So good to see you, may I introduce my wife."

"Maria, I want you to meet Sidney Shriver. He was my radio man on our last assignment."

"Hello, sir, Georg speaks well of you."

"I'm honored to meet my friend's Bride." He then took her hand for a kiss. A gesture which made her hold a demure smile. Sidney released her hand as another of the guests came forward.

Georg greeted the man in similar fashion; his wife Georg greeted with a kiss on her cheek. She commented.

"Liesl told me how you met Maria. And I agree with Father Stephan, your meeting was all according to God's plan."

"Allow me to introduce her."

"Maria, please meet James Lewis and his wife, Carol. James was second in command on our last mission."

"Hello to both of you."

"I speak for my wife; we are very pleased to meet you. You complement each other perfectly."

At that moment the glass doors opened. Father Stephan had arrived.

Kurt saw him and immediately said. "Father Stephan is here. Can we eat?"

Father saw Georg nod. "But first we must give thanks. Let us pray."

He waited for everyone to bow their heads. Then he prayed this prayer.

"Like the goodness of the five loaves and two fishes,  
Which God divided among the five thousand men,  
May the blessing of our Lord who so divided  
Be upon our share of this common meal. Amen."

And the group said, "Amen."

Except for the head table, there were no specific seats for the guest. The couple watched as they sat among the children. Georg had a moment to officially introduce Frank Whitehead to Maria. They had met informally when the pictures were taken.

The couple took their seats in the center of a table with four chairs. Beside Georg was Franz and beside Maria was Isabel.

As soon as they sat, the head waiter instructed his staff to begin to serve the guests. They had their plates to them quickly. Other servers served their beverage. In one corner of the room a string quartet began to play very softly.

Franz kept his eye on the guests, as soon as he saw everyone put down their forks, he stood.

"Please take time to freshen up. In fifteen minutes, Maria and Georg will dance their first dance as husband and wife."

There were several bathrooms available for the guests to use. Maria watched Caroline take Marta and Gretl to the bathroom. She knew they would need help because of their long dresses.

Soon everyone crowded around a large space near the quartet. The couple had made no request for their first dance. They soon heard the quartet play a familiar tune.

"Georg, they're playing the _Hills Are Alive_ song."

"How appropriate, Maria, the first song we sang together. Shall we dance?"

Maria didn't respond as Georg assumed the waltz position with her and danced them all around the space. And Bobby took several pictures of them.

For the next hour, the group danced. Georg had danced with his girls and Maria with the boys. During the time the head table had been cleared; now a beautiful three tiered wedding cake was placed there.

When the music stopped, Franz got everyone's attention. "It's time for the couple to cut their cake."

"Maria, as soon as we do this we can get ready to leave."

"How wonderful, I'm ready to be alone with my husband."

Those words pleased Georg. They told him Maria wasn't apprehensive about the wedding night.

The couple performed the customary cutting of the cake and nicely fed each other a bite. Neither finished their piece of cake; they departed to change clothes.

Isabel saw them leave and left to help Maria out of her gown. Maria changed into a rose colored suit. She had complained about the skirt being too tight. The sales clerk and Isabel had both told her. _It's not too tight; it's perfect for the occasion._ Maria hoped they were correct.

The two met in the hall. She noticed Georg looked her over.

"Are you sure it's appropriate?"

"I'm sure darling."

He was thinking. It's so different from what she usually wears. It shows all her curves.

He took her hand. "We need to go downstairs. It's time to leave."

Now they were both ready to get to the lodge. Their luggage had been loaded. Franz even opened the car door for Maria while Georg took the driver's seat. Once the doors were closed, Georg pulled away amid their cheers.

The children weren't sad; they had gotten their wish. Caroline wouldn't leave until the couple came home. She and all the others would keep them busy.

As soon as the couple was out of the neighborhood, Maria asked. "Is the lodge very far away?"

"Not all Maria, it's up in theGaisberg Mountain. We'll drive part way on that racing road. Then we'll see the first sign pointing in the direction we need to go. There will be several signs as we climb almost to the top. The lodge is on a small plateau."

"Plateaus on the top of mountains offer spectacular views. I'm sure this one won't disappoint us."

The ten mile drive to the base of the mountain took them less than thirty minutes. And after twenty minutes they were in view of the lodge. They saw several wooden buildings with heavy gently sloping wide roofs with eaves set at right angels to the front of each house. Each chalet had two levels. The top level had a balcony.

"Georg, this is absolutely beautiful."

"I agree. I see the office. Let me drive there."

Immediately, attendants came to their car. "Mr. and Mrs. Von Trapp, we've been expecting you. Sir, you and your Bride can go inside. We'll take your bags to the chalet and park your car."

Even though Maria was excited to have a better look at the view, she waited for Georg to open the car door for her. She eagerly took his hand. They paused for a moment to admire the spectacular view before going into the office.

The man behind the desk greeted them. "Ralph called me a few minutes ago. He told me to expect you soon. He also told me to be informal. Do you mind if I use your first name?"

"Not at all."

"Good, my name is Marc. Georg and Maria, you have our chalet with the best view. We don't have a dining room. All your meals will be delivered to your chalet. My attendants usually have good timing as to when to leave your meals on the porch in the rear of the chalet. Maria, are you ready to see your chalet?"

"I am, Marc."

Georg heard the confidence in her voice; he was pleased.

"Then follow me."

Arm in arm the couple followed him. Their chalet was only a short distance away. They entered a door under the balcony from the second floor.

"Georg, all this wood reminds me of old farmhouses. This is lovely, Marc."

"Maria, you sound as if you will be quite comfortable here."

"It has a very homey feeling. I love the two person sofa in front of the fireplace."

"You'll be able to enjoy it. It gets rather cool up here in the mountain."

"I see there's also a kitchen. Do some guests cook?"

"Not all our guests are on their honeymoon. We have vacationers too. You will find the ice box has an assortment of cold beverages. You have supplies to brew coffee or make hot tea. Let's go see the upstairs."

At the top of the stairs, they entered the bedroom. "Marc, is this the honeymoon chalet? I see hearts on the closet doors and on the bedspread."

"Not specifically for honeymooners; we also have couples who come here to celebrate their wedding anniversaries."

"I was only wondering."

"Maria, the bathroom is also very nice; have a look."

"You're right, it is nice. It has both a tub and a shower."

"And Maria there's a fireplace up here too. I think we'll enjoy this one too."

"We'll enjoy everything, Georg. We need to thank Ralph for his recommendation."

"It's time for me to leave. I'm sure we'll speak again before you leave. Put all your cares away and enjoy your time together."

"We plan to, Marc."

Marc smiled as he went down the stairs and out the front door. "They are a special couple." He whispered to no one.

Now the couple was alone without a care in the world. Georg had cleared his mind of all unpleasant thoughts. And Maria's thoughts were all about being alone with her husband and enjoying all the wonderful moments that time together would bring.


	17. Honeymoon

Honeymoon

The couple was now alone; just the two of them together in this place designated for their wedding night. The Bride and the Groom each knew this time alone was for the fulfillment of the simple verse from scripture, _and the two shall become one._

Although Maria's earlier comments had told Georg she wasn't apprehensive about the wedding night, he knew not to rush her.

So when Georg heard Maria tell him this; "Georg, our balcony is the perfect place to sit and enjoy the sunset." He enthusiastically responded.

"Great idea, darling, I'm going to get take off my uniform jacket; it's rather warm. I need your help to remove my medal."

He removed his jacket and placed it on the back of nearby chair. He sat so Maria could see how to remove his medal.

"Georg, I must tell you. Your uniform is very impressive; I didn't expect to see so much gold and all the medals on your chest. Tell me about this medal; I know it must be very special."

"It's named after Maria Theresa who was the only female ruler of the Habsburg's dynasty. She chose me to receive it after several successful naval battles in the Adriatic. It was a great honor."

Maria undid the clasp and carefully laid the medal on a nearby table. Georg unbuttoned two buttons of his shirt near his neck.

Together they walked to the door of the balcony; Georg opened it. They saw that a small sofa had been placed in the center of the space. They sat close together as they admired their view.

It was like a painting. Large spruce trees were seen close to their chalet; their size became smaller further down the mountain and then became a forest of bushier trees near the farmland below. Very green spaces made the land below look like a green checkerboard.

And then in the distance they saw large barren rocky mountains, other mountains which were green with foliage and finally the spectacular peaks of a distant mountain range. Those peaks were in Germany. Neither knew that a plateau in one of them held a lodge often occupied by Germany's new leader.

They watched the sun as it made its descent. The ball of fire seemed bigger as it slowly fell from the sky. Neither knew the effect the setting sun would have on them. The sun's glow would spur the couple to passion.

It didn't take long before the sun's rays radiated a pink glow which put the couple in a mood for love and intimacy. As the sun rays produced other brilliant colors, they sensed that night was upon them and wanted to be closer to the one they loved.

Georg began to romance his wife. First with soft kisses all over her face, her cheeks, eyes, forehead before settling on her lips. Maria was in a state of euphoria. She was unaware he had unfastened the buttons of her jacket.

His hands went under it; to remove it. Maria didn't resist. Nor did she resist when he led her into the bedroom. Here he continued to undress her. He easily found the button at her waist and the zipper to pull down. Her skirt fell to the floor.

He picked her up and laid her in bed. He hurried to join her. After many minutes passed, they were officially married. The verse in scripture had been fulfilled. They lay there, without speaking, for a long time. Georg heard this.

"I never expected the moment to be so wonderful and yet indescribable."

"And it will get better and better."

They cuddled and soon fell asleep. Georg woke, almost laughing.

"Maria, I can't remember the last time I napped in the afternoon."

"It's the same for me. Are you hungry?"

"I cannot tell a lie. The Kurt in me tells me I am."

"You know, Georg; he takes all the ribbing everyone gives him very well. Let's see what has been left for us."

There was no need to put on clothes; they each put on a robe and went downstairs. Georg checked the porch for a food cart. "It's here, Maria. Hold the door open; I'll bring it in."

The couple sat at the small table and filled themselves with a delicious meal. They also discovered a box on the lower shelf of the cart. Georg brought it to the table. He opened the box and smiled.

"Maria, it's a large portion of our wedding cake."

"Are you sure?"

"I am and I'm also sure we have Ralph to thank."

Maria cut them both a slice. They ate their first bite as they had at the reception and shared a kiss before consuming the remainder with cups of coffee.

Georg lit the wood scrapings in the fireplace. Soon the logs caught fire and the couple sat close on the small sofa; first in silence but then began conversing.

"This is a day, Georg, which is etched in my mind forever."

"It pleases me more than you know to hear you tell me that. I too will remember this day."

There was silence again as they watched the log burn to embers. They decided to go to bed before they fell asleep there.

The newlyweds had no time schedule. When they woke well after a rooster would crow; they kissed. Georg knew not to pursue anything else and Maria was grateful.

Then they found the attendants did have good timing. Their breakfast plates were hot. After eating, Georg showered and shaved. Maria soaked in a very warm bath.

They both dressed to enjoy the beauty of the earth. They had walked towards the edge of the plateau. The view was spectacular; it was a clear day; they could see for miles.

The view moved Maria to sing; a hymn which began with, _For the Beauty of the Earth,_ _For the beauty of the earth, For the beauty of the skies, For the love which from our birth over and around us lies._

Another verse praised the hills and valleys and all the trees and flowers as well as the sun, the moon and all the stars. Still another spoke directly to them as a married couple. Maria was looking at her husband as she sang, _For the joy of human love, Pleasures pure and undefil._

Georg's arms immediately went around his wife. The embrace spoke volumes; it was his kiss which almost bent Maria's knees. She clung to him. He didn't mind; he held her close to him and whispered.

"That stanza was meant for newlyweds like us. God intended for us to take pleasure in the joy of love."

"I believe the same and as I said, it's all almost indescribable."

"Let's continue walking on this path and see where it takes us." They did walk; together as a couple in sync with the other. _  
_

There was also a path to walk on which took them to the other side of the mountain. Here they could see the city of Salzburg.

"We should come back here at dusk. I'm sure we can see the lights of the city from here."

"Yes, and then see the stars as they begin to light the sky. I'm sure my sailor knows his constellations very well."

"I do. But the first tiny light we see is not a star. It's the planet Venus. The Greeks named it after their Goddess of Love. In their myth they teach that a couple should respect and venerate the other; it's the way to a happy and long life together. We need to kiss after we both see it."

"I like that myth."

"So do I."

They continued to walk on the path; neither realized it would take them all morning to return the chalet. An attendant saw them.

"I was alerted that you had taken a walk; I'm sure you're hungry. I'll be back with your lunch cart."

"We are hungry, as my youngest son usually tells us, my stomach was making noises. We'll go freshen up."

When the attendant was out of hearing range, Maria spoke. "I think you heard my stomach too. We must have walked three or four miles."

"And the day is too nice to eat inside. We can take our plates to the balcony."

"Yes, I don't think we will tire of looking at that beautiful picture perfect view."

They stayed there long after they had eaten. They watched the rain clouds develop and were chased inside when the wind began to blow the rain towards the balcony.

Georg had a suggestion. "I'm sure one of those cabinets on the first floor contains things to do on a rainy day. Let's go down there and have a look."

And he was correct. "Looks like we have a choice, Maria."

In the cabinet they had found board games, decks of cards including children's favorites like Old Maid and Slap Jack. Georg saw something else among the chess and checker sets.

"I'm surprised they have a Cribbage set."

"Georg, I've never heard of Cribbage."

"Maria, it's a sailor's favorite, especially on submarines. I can teach you how to play."

"I hope it's not as complicated as chess is. I heard you teaching Friedrich."

"It's not at all like chess. It uses a deck of cards and a cribbage board to keep score. You need to remember the values of the cards. The face cards all have a value of ten except for the Aces, they're value is one. The goal is to get to sixty-one points first. Let's play a practice game."

Georg helped Maria with this game. She soon felt ready to play a real game. Maria won a few but Georg was the champion. They had been so engaged, the afternoon had passed.

The rain had cooled the chalet. Georg lit the logs in the fireplace. They ate dinner at the table on the first floor. They sat there until the logs had made embers. At Maria's urging, they continued their passionate kissing in their bed. They slept like babies afterwards.

They woke at the same time the next morning. They discovered neither had moved very much; they had slept very close together. They shared a kiss and spoke those three words, "I love you."

Their next to the last day of their time alone had begun. Today they would walk on a road to the very top of the mountain. Georg carried a basket of food. Maria had a blanket. When they arrived, they discovered they had a panoramic, three hundred and sixty view.

The view made them stand in silence for a few minutes. It had taken their breath away it was so spectacular.

"God made this so we would never forget his creation of our world. Its beauty reminds us that only He could have made something so beautiful. I don't know how anyone could believe He doesn't exist. I still can't believe I had doubted His existence."

"Just think, darling. He found a way for you to regain your faith tenfold. You have taught me and our children that faith. It will always be like what is written in the Bible about Peter's faith. It will be the rock upon which our family will function; we will always believe in God's plan for us."

Georg had spoken from his heart. He knew their faith would soon be tested. He was now having a difficult time keeping the secret he knew.

Maria interrupted his thoughts. "I hope, one day, we might bring the children here to witness its beauty."

His reply formed quickly. "I'm not sure all of them would enjoy the hike. The only girl who wouldn't complain is Louisa."

"I suppose you're right. Let's find a level place to spread the blanket on and eat our lunch."

They lingered in eating their meal; neither was in a hurry to leave this spot. They did leave there and took a leisurely walk back to the chalet. After dinner that night, they returned to the plateau to see a gorgeous sunset and watched as night fell.

Soon Georg pointed to a spot in the early night sky. "There it is Maria, Venus."

"How do you know it is Venus?"

"Because it doesn't twinkle as stars do. Now we can enjoy the myth."

"Yes we can; I want a happy and long life together."

The couple kissed in the rays of that first heavenly light. In moments the sky was filled with stars. They both found the North Star and the two easy constellations, the Big and Little Dipper. Georg helped Maria see a couple of others. The also witnessed the lights of Salzburg delineate its presence. The night air soon chilled them and they hurried home.

Kissing in the light of Venus spurred them to romance that night. Maria slept soundly that night but Georg didn't. His secret had made its way to the forefront of his mind.

When they woke in the morning, they lingered in bed to snuggle and kiss, nothing more.

"I suppose we should get up."

"I know we should, I am looking forward to seeing the children."

"And I'm sure they're looking forward to seeing you."

"Not only me but you too."

"You're sweet. A papa always takes second place to a mama."

"I'm sure you will get hugs and kisses too. Let's have breakfast and then we can pack."

As usual, the couple found their food cart on the porch. Their breakfast of waffles, eggs and fried cured meat was hot. Their coffee was brewing. It was drunk with a biscuit covered with strawberry jam.

They did one more check to be sure nothing was being left behind. They left their luggage on the porch. One of the attendants was nearby as the couple walked towards the office.

Marc was there when the attendants loaded their luggage in their car. "Marc, our stay was wonderful. Your meals were all scrumptious, the accommodations were excellent and God provided the beauty all around us. Maria and I will always remember this place."

"Your praise is overwhelming. My staff and I thank you."

The two men shook hands. The attendant opened Maria's car door. After she entered, he closed it quietly. He didn't see her move as to close to Georg as possible. They couldn't hold hands. Georg needed both hands on the steering wheel as he navigated down the mountain to the world below which Georg knew was going to change very soon.

When the couple drove down the street they lived on, they saw everyone standing in the street. Georg had to slow to almost a crawl as the car got closer. He rolled down his window.

"Let me park. So you can greet us."

The three men herded them like cattle back to the front of the villa. Georg was now able to drive in front of the villa and park. He got out and was going to open Maria's door; Friedrich beat him to it.

"Mama, Marta and Gretl want to hug and kiss you first."

Maria smiled as she heard him use her new salutation. The little girls had called her their almost mama for three weeks. But hearing Friedrich use it with such ease warmed her heart.

They weren't shy; they came running to her. She stooped to receive them in her arms. "We missed you."

"I know you did. Later you can tell me how you spent your days. Let me kiss your brothers and sisters. I'm sure they missed us too."

They ran off to kiss and hug their papa. He and Maria shared smiles. She was soon greeted by all the other children. Even the boys received her kiss without fussing.

Liesl was last to receive her mama's hug and kiss. "Tell me what you did for three days."

"Now, Liesl you know I can't tell you everything."

"Yes, I do know. But you can tell me about the lodge."

"Your Papa and I will tell everyone later. I will only tell you, the chalet was beautiful and the view from the plateau was spectacular."

As Georg was shaking hands with the men, Isabel, Katia and Caroline hugged Maria.

"Maria, the children have tired us each day, even Caroline. I've never seen you one bit frazzled by the end of a day. We don't know how you do it with such grace."

Maria admitted. "They do keep me on my toes. I get renewed during their reading time."

"Lunch will be served early. The children were awake with the chickens. I'm sure Kurt is hungry."

"We can eat anytime. Our meals at the lodge weren't on Kurt's stomach timer."

Franz had retrieved their luggage from the car. He left it in the hall by the master suite.

After lunch was eaten, the entire group lingered to hear all about their chalet and the mountain views. It was almost midafternoon before they left there, only to regroup in their living room where they continued to describe all the beautiful things they had seen.

The children hardly let them out of their sight the remainder of the day. Since they had been awake since very early that morning, they didn't complain about going to bed only an hour after they had had dinner. Maria went up with the little girls. She discovered a new book on the table between their two beds.

She read its title, _The Family from One End Street._ Then she asked. "Marta, has Liesl been reading this book to you?"

"Yes, Mama, it's funny. It's all about a mother with seven children who runs a laundry."

"How perfect to read about a family just like yours, except I don't have a laundry to run. I see Liesl has the page marked. I'll begin there."

Maria began to read to them; they didn't even make it to the funny part before falling asleep. She smiled fully as she quietly left their room. She found all the others were in bed. She kissed all of them.

She was surprised to see Isabel, Katia and Georg waiting for her in the hall. Georg took her hand. "Isabel tells me they have a surprise for us."

They both had a good idea what the surprise was when the couple was led to the room with the tower. Since neither had been in this room, the master suite, Georg exclaimed for both of them.

"I can't believe how large this room is."

"Katia and I were surprised too. We rearranged some of the furniture. We only added new drapes and a matching bedspread."

"I know one of those doors is the bathroom. What's behind the other?"

"You'll be pleased, Maria. Open it."

Maria was pleased. "Georg, it's a nursery."

Georg had a difficult time saying. "One day it may be filled with our baby." He, of course, knew they wouldn't be here then.

"We'll leave you now. You will find all your things are here."

As soon as Isabel closed their door the couple embraced. In moments they fulfilled the scripture again and slept soundly until morning.

A morning which would bring Georg a surprise.


	18. The Family's Future

The Family's Future

Morning had broken on a day which would begin to shape this family's future. The occupants of the master suite were in different phases of waking. Georg was awake thinking of how best to tell Maria the news about the Germans.

Maria was enjoying her closeness to her husband. So close she noticed a subtle change in his breathing; it was almost like a sigh.

"So, you're awake too."

"Awake, and ready to share the first kiss of many today."

"I like the way my husband thinks; I'm ready for a kiss right now."

"You are special; let me fulfill your desire."

The couple did share a romantic kiss but nothing more. "We better get dressed before we hear the pitter-patter of feet outside our door."

"I suppose you're right. I'll go turn on the water for your bath, then I'll get in the shower. I always shave afterwards. Having warm skin always makes for a closer shave."

"So that's your secret. Have you ever grown a beard?"

"Sometimes I did on the sub, but I always shaved it off before I came home."

Maria waited a couple of minutes before getting into the tub of very warm water. Soon she would see Georg wrapped in a towel standing by the sink shaving. She admired his finesse with his straight razor; she had yet to see a nick on his face.

In a few minutes he was finished and Maria heard. "After I dress, I'm going to my study."

Georg bent over her so they could share a kiss before he left the bathroom. And Maria thought, being married is wonderful.

When he reached his study, he found Franz waiting for him. "Georg, I need to show you what was in the newspaper yesterday."

"News out of Germany, Franz?"

He shut the door before he spoke. "Not exactly but Brigitta asked me about what the editor had written on the editorial page. Here, I have the paper folded so you can read it."

He read. _For months I have purposely kept news about this new leader in Germany out of my paper. From now on I will report every single detail of Adolph Hitler's activities. Tomorrow you will read a short biography on him._

"Do you know anything about this man?"

"I do. I learned about him the day I gave my talk at the university. The university's President, Erwin Krauss told me all about him. Then one day Ralph found me after my last class; his news was worse.

"He told me this man, Hitler, has plans to annex Austria. As a result we will all live under German rule, including inscription to their navy."

Franz didn't wait to hear anymore. "When do we leave?"

"Ralph knows a man who will help us. How I don't know. I do know I need to tell Maria about this man's plans. I'm sure she will understand why I didn't tell her before our wedding."

"Let me know if I can do anything to help. I better go before Maria finds me here."

Georg heard his wife whistling as Franz hurried away. It was the same happy tune he had heard before; the musical tune of a bird's happy chirping.

They greeted each other as if they had been separated for days. They lingered in an embrace. But this wasn't going to be the proper time for any conversation; the children's voices were closing in on their papa's study.

"Gretl, I told you they would be here."

"Come here sweetie. Do you need a hug and a kiss?"

"I do, Mama."

Gretl had her turn; the others wanted theirs. Georg held a broad smile. He thought of a prayer. God, I thank you for her and I trust You to keep us safe.

Georg later thought Stefan must have heard God speak to him. After breakfast, he spoke to the children.

"Children you need to change into your gardening clothes. Then you can help me and Phillip pick strawberries and Katia can make strawberry shortcake for dessert tonight."

"Can we Papa?"

"Yes, just don't eat too many as you pick them."

He heard faint voices say, "we won't," as they ran off. The couple lingered at the breakfast table with the other adults enjoying a second cup of coffee. Katia was the first to rise from her chair.

"Isabel, we better get prepared to wash and hull lots of strawberries. Seven children and two men can pick dozens of them. There may also be more than enough to make a couple of jars of jam."

After the ladies went on to the kitchen, Franz began to carry the dirty dishes there. Soon Maria and Georg were alone. Georg reached for Maria's hand, who was now sitting beside him at the head of the table.

"Looks like we're alone for a little while, my love. Let's go sit in my study."

"And cuddle, sweetheart?"

"That's exactly what I had in mind."

Cuddle was what they did but Georg really did have something else on his mind. He knew he had to tell her about this man Hitler.

He began with a simple statement. "It still is amazing we planned our wedding so quickly. I liked the fact it was so intimate. I really didn't want a lot of strangers at our wedding?"

"I think the children liked that fact too."

"Maria, there was another reason to limit our guests. It's because of things happening in Germany."

"What kind of things?"

"Germany has a new leader. A man, Adolph Hitler, has taken control of the country. I first learned about him when I gave my talk. A man in the audience rose to tell me all about him and how I could have an illustrious career in the German navy. I was appalled. I had just finished telling the audience I could never serve in another country's navy, my allegiance was to Austria.

"President Krauss asked him to leave before asking the audience to leave quietly. He went on to tell me the ambitions of this man, Hitler. Maria, he's defied all the terms of the treaty ending the Great War. He put the people to work making ships, airplanes, army tanks and lots of guns and ammunition."

"This doesn't sound good."

"It isn't. After my classes began, I found Ralph was waiting for me after my last class one day. He told me this man has his sights set on a European Empire; maybe one greater than the Roman Empire was. Maria he plans on annexing Austria."

Maria didn't wait to be told this. "Then we will all be Germans and you would have to serve in their navy. Georg, I know you will tell me this is true. What are we going to do?"

Maria didn't cry. Still sitting, the couple clung to each other in a deep embrace. A few seconds passed before Georg spoke.

"Maria, we must leave Austria. Ralph knows a person who can help us."

Hearing this stunned Maria; it soon sunk in.

"So you knew this before our wedding."

"I did. Please don't be angry."

"I'm not Georg. I'm only sorry you had to endure the pain of knowing this alone."

Her words caused Georg's heart to ache. It felt the depth of her love for him. He had to catch his breath before he could speak.

"You really are my special perfect partner. I want you to know, I put all this in the dark recesses of my mind the entire time we spent at the lodge. It only began to surface on our last night there; I didn't sleep well. I only began to think about it when we began our descent from the mountain."

"I believe you. You had years to learn how to bury the horrific happenings of war."

"You're correct, darling. I shared very little with Agathe. Now let me tell you what Franz showed me from yesterday's newspaper. Brigitta asked him about a short article from the editorial page she had read.

"The editor told his readers he would now be printing every detail about this man Hitler; starting with a biography in today's newspaper. I'm sure Franz has retrieved it from the front door stoop and hid it from her. I also told Franz what I just told you; his response was, _when do we leave?_ His allegiance to Austria is as strong as mine."

"Maybe I can think of things to do so Brigitta may forget about the newspaper."

"I hope so and I hope I meet this man soon."

After a pause, Georg added. "I almost forgot. I need to go to the University and get my geometry students' final exam papers and my history students' term papers. Maybe Ralph will be there."

They both stood as Maria told him. "You should leave now. Don't worry about me and the children. We'll be fine."

They kissed and Georg hurried out back to his car. He drove away from the villa and out of their neighborhood. He sped up once he was on the road to Salzburg.

It was still early morning, the plaza was quiet. Georg entered the administration building of the university. The main office had his students' papers locked in the safe. Soon he was handed a large brown envelope marked, Professor's von Trapp's Geometry class' final exams. And he was also given a bundle of Blue Books which he knew were his history students' term papers. He exited the building to find Ralph and Erwin Krauss both waiting for him.

"Erwin reminded me you would probably come today to retrieve your students' papers. After you put them in your car, we need to take walk. Erwin, we'll speak again real soon."

Georg and Ralph walked in a direction Georg remembered from the family's trip to Salzburg. "Are we going to the Abbey, Ralph?"

"No Georg, the catacombs."

"Why there?"

"They're very safe." He didn't elaborate. "I'll go in first and light a lantern."

The lantern wasn't very bright; it did allow them to walk safely. Georg saw another light. Ralph immediately spoke. "That light is from the man you need to speak with."

The man and his light got closer. Georg could now see his face. "You're the man from the steps of the cathedral."

He smiled as Ralph introduced him. "Georg, please meet Maximillian Detweiler, First Secretary of the Ministry of Education and Culture for the Austrian Government. He's also a gifted musical director."

"I'm pleased to meet him but also very confused. How is he going to help me and my family leave Austria?"

"Max, you tell him."

"My pleasure, we should sit."

In this space were a bench which had been made from the rock of the catacomb and two other chairs which had been brought to the space.

Georg and Ralph sat on the bench; Max took one of the chairs which faced them.

"Georg, it wasn't difficult for me to learn who you are. I'm well aware that as a captain in the Austrian Navy, the Germans already have their sights set on inscripting you to their navy once they take over Austria."

"Yes, I know that too. Go on."

"Before I tell you my plan to help you escape Austria safely, let me tell you that I also have contact with an American government official living in Bern Switzerland. His code name is _Dulles_."

"Is he a spy?"

"Most people would use that word, he prefers _facilitator_. He's been facilitating safe passage for many Germans ever since Hitler became leader of the Workers Party. Some who he helped leave were doctors, lawyers, engineers of all kinds, surgeons, many scientists, hundreds of military men and even a couple of musicians. He's now trying to bring as many of Germany's Jewish population out of the country before it's too late. Hitler has already taken most of the Jewish men away; all that are left is mostly women and children and old men."

"Ralph, how long have you known about this?"

"I've known about Hitler since he began drawing crowds of people to listen to his speeches. Those of us in the Secret Police Detail thought the people would soon tire of hearing him, but they didn't. Instead they spurred him on.

"Helmut's contact, the German general, was contacted by Dulles several months ago. He's arranged safe travel for him to America. Dulles has also arranged for both of us and our families to do the same.

"Dulles has also been in contact with all the crew from your last mission. They're not on this new German's Army, named Stormtroopers, watch list yet. That Austrian traitor, Herr Zeller, whom you heard from when you gave your talk has never forgotten his humiliation when Erwin told him to leave that day. I'm sure he will become the Gauleiter for Salzburg Provence when Hitler annexes Austria. He hasn't forgotten you, Georg. For that reason we had to come up with another way for you and your family to leave Austria safely. Max, please tell Georg your plan."

"I'll be glad to. Georg, I've heard your children sing, not just at the cathedral but several Sundays at your church. The young woman I heard singing the _Magnificat_ is very talented. Is she a trained professional singer?"

"No she's not. She gives God all the credit for her voice. Did you know we're married now?"

"Yes, I do know. It makes my plan easier. Georg, one of my responsibilities is to find talent for the Salzburg Music Festival. Prizes are awarded to the three best performances. First prize is a singing tour all over Europe. I have no doubt your family will win that prize.

"You would be able to leave Austria without causing suspicion. You would make stops and give concerts on your way to London. A cruise vessel will take you to America. You will be able to enter without difficulty. Dulles will supply Visas for all the adults, lodging in New York City and contracts for tour venues in America. I'll be coming with you. I will be your manager."

"This is too good to be true."

"It's true Georg, believe me."

"Maria's going to tell me this was all God's plan. How long before this festival?"

"Eight weeks, plenty of time for the children to learn a few new songs. I also want Maria to have a solo. And maybe your daughter who plays the piano can learn one of the songs on the piano. Madame Claire will help her. She's leaving too.

"I'm going to tell Maria and the other adults as soon as I can. But I'm going to suggest we don't tell the children until closer to the festival. If they think too much about singing before a large audience, they may become scared."

"I'm sure the Lord will help you,"

"Those would be Father Stephan's words. I wish he could leave too. I know he has great faith but I think all religious people still here will suffer."

"I'll tell Dulles that. He's already helped a few rabbis leave. He may be able to help priests too."

"Georg, try not to worry too much. Your children don't need to sense your worry. I remember hearing that Brigitta notices everything."

"Yes, she does, Ralph. She's also inquisitive. Luckily, they all like school. Maria may have lessons on the rainy afternoons this summer. They will help them stay busy."

"Great idea, you better go home now or they may get suspicious. I'll be in touch,"

Ralph walked with Georg to his car. Max went into one of the government buildings in the plaza.

"Georg, I know your heart feels sick. So does mine. The ever present Satan is the force behind all that is happening. We both know greed to want to be god-like and rule over people has been with the world since the beginning. We must believe that the ever-present God will eventually overcome this force of evil."

"I hear you. You sound like Brother James from the Retreat Center near Vienna. He told me, mankind will always fight with evil as we wait for the return of Christ to the earth. I must take up the mantel of Maria's faith. Together we will try and make a difference in this world."

"I have no doubt you will. I'll be in touch if there's any news to share. Be positive my friend."

Ralph watched Georg drive away as he thought; Maria's strong faith will be my rock.


	19. Strawberries and Beano

Strawberries and Beano

Maria sincerely believed what she had told Georg before he drove to the university. _Don't worry about me and the children. We'll be fine._ Although that didn't mean her faith wasn't tested. She had to remind herself about Abraham's faith as he led the Israelites to a new land and Noah's faith in building an arc and Moses's faith of leading the Israelites out of Egypt.

With firm resolve and putting on a countenance of happiness and joy she went to the garden to check on the children.

When she came near the strawberry field, Gretl saw her. "Mama, come see all the strawberries we picked."

Maria hurried to her. She brought her to the place where several large crates held a very large number of berries.

"My goodness, Gretl, you and your brothers and sisters have been busy."

"And there are still more to pick." Marta told her.

Just then Stefan joined them. "I had no idea the plants had produced so many; Katia will definitely be able to make some jam. Is Georg coming to check on them?"

"He had to go to the university. A substitute monitored his geometry class when they took their final exam. He went to obtain them and his history students' term papers. He needs to grade them so they can receive their final marks. He shouldn't be gone long. I think I'll go wait for him inside."

"Very well, I'll send the children in after all the berries are picked. They're going to need to get cleaned up before lunch."

As they departed, they both heard Louisa. "We have two more rows of berries to pick."

Maria now hoped Georg would return while the children were still picking berries. She wanted some time alone with her husband. She would get her wish.

The meeting with Max hadn't taken very long. Georg did drive home cautiously as his mind was still processing all he had learned and now he was thinking of the best way to tell Maria. He had decided to park in the front; he knew Franz could move the car later. He was hoping Maria might be in the great hall.

She and Georg already knew each other well. She thought he would park in front. That way he could enter without anyone seeing him.

In a matter of minutes, she saw light come through the glass doors. And then Georg opened one of them and they both hurried to the other.

Maria quickly assessed him. His demeanor gave her no reason to worry. He didn't hide his eyes; they smiled at her. Then he gave her a smile which told her, all had gone well.

They embraced silently as he led her to his study. He spoke in a quiet calm voice.

"Ralph was there. I also met the man who will help us leave. I'll share everything when we are alone in our room."

Maria answered him in a confidant calm voice. "I can wait; you sound very positive."

"Are the children still picking strawberries?"

"They still had two rows to pick when I left them a few minutes ago. You need to go see how many they have picked."

Georg left his students' exams and blue books on his desk and he and Maria walked hand in hand to see them. His first words were different from Maria's.

"Has Katia seen all these berries? She and Isabel will need helpers to wash and hull all of them."

Stefan had heard him. "Phillip and I can help them. We'll wash them outside and bring the berries in one crate at a time for them to hull."

"I'm sure they will welcome your help. Maria, let's go see the children."

Together they walked in their direction. Georg announced his presence. "I saw all the berries you have picked."

"It's fun, Papa."

"Have you worked up an appetite, Kurt?"

"We all have." Louisa answered for him. "Katia needs to fix a big lunch."

"Your mama and I will pass on your request."

The couple left their children to complete their task. They entered the villa through the kitchen. Both Katia and Isabel were there, beginning to prepare lunch.

"Louisa spoke for her siblings. They have all worked up a big appetite; she requested a bigger than usual lunch."

"Are they still picking, Georg?"

"They are, there are two more rows to do. Stefan told me he and Phillip will wash the berries outside and bring them in one crate at a time."

"That will be a big help. And I'll add more carrots and potatoes to the stew."

"And Maria's going to sit with me in my study. I have exams to grade."

The lovey-dovey couple walked away with smiles from the ladies. "God made them a couple, Katia. I have no doubt it was His plan for them."

"I know. They're perfect partners."

Isabel had no idea Georg would speak those same words later that night.

Before the couple arrived at Georg's study, they stopped at the living room so Maria could retrieve the book she was reading. She told Georg.

"I'm almost finished reading Jane Austin's novel, _Persuasion_. I discovered it in our library. It's about a navy officer who held out hopes the love he once had would return to him."

"I'm sure it will turn out to have a good ending."

"Yes, I'm sure it will but I still want to read how it happened."

It really didn't take Georg very long to grade the geometry exams. He and Maria finished at almost the same time. Maria was on the last page. She read. _I only need a look or a smile to know you still have affection for me. Mine has never left_.

And then she read _. In the end they married and lived a happy and blissful life. Nothing remained to blight their happiness other than a future war._

She exclaimed. "Now that's what I call a good story."

"So you finished your book and I have graded my last exam. Now I need to read my history students' term papers. Maybe I can read them while the children do their reading this afternoon."

"You'll have time. All the children need to write a book report. I decided Marta and Gretl should begin writing them. I don't expect more than a sentence or two from either of them."

Out in the strawberry patch, the men and the children had finished picking all the berries. Stefan spoke to the children.

"I'm sure your mama would tell you to change before eating lunch. You should surprise her by doing so without being told."

"We will." He heard as they hurried back to the villa. They entered through the doors on the veranda. Then they quietly climbed the stairs to change their clothes. They presented themselves to their parents by appearing at the door of Georg's study. Now they weren't quiet.

"Papa, we're hungry. Do you think lunch is ready?"

"I'm sure it is. The ladies added more carrots and potatoes to the stew; I'm sure they're cooked by now. You can go to the dining room. Maria and I will follow you."

Their timing was perfect. Franz was ready to serve the bowls filled with a hearty stew. After Maria said the blessing, there was quiet in the dining room as they ate. There was even enough stew for seconds; the older children were really hungry.

When the meal was over, the children left to do their reading. Stefan and Phillip washed the berries outside and the ladies began to hull them, a task which would take over an hour. After Katia thought they had more than enough for strawberry shortcake that evening, she began to cut up the remaining berries for jam.

Georg went to his study to read his student's term papers. Maria went to the school room to have paper and pencils ready for the children to write their book reports. Marta and Gretl were already there. They like to sit together in the big chair to do their reading. Gretl was now reading primary grade books. Marta would help her with words she didn't know.

Maria had both teacher and motherly pride as she gazed at them. The others joined them after they finished reading their books. Maria gave them instructions on how to write an interesting book report.

"Children, a book report is like a book review you might read in the newspaper or in a preface written by the author. You don't want to give away the entire story but just enough so others might want to read it. You can include one detail which you really liked."

They went right to work. Maria walked around the table looking over their shoulders. She could hear Marta whispering to Gretl, helping her spell the word beautiful.

In about an hour, they were all sitting with their hands folded. Now she had them read their reports out loud. Someone else was listening outside the classroom in the hall. Their papa was very proud.

Georg made himself visible. "All of you wrote excellent book reports. I finished reading my students' term papers."

"Did they do well? Liesl asked.

"Yes, now I need to take them to the university. I need to record their grades so the university can record them in the student's records. They're probably anxious to know their marks."

"While your papa's gone, we can take a walk to the lake. It's a lovely afternoon. Why don't you go to the bathroom and meet me by the veranda door."

They scrambled away and the couple went downstairs. Georg didn't need to hide the fact he was going into town. He left via the kitchen. After sharing a kiss, Maria watched him drive away. She then joined the children for their walk to the lake.

It was midafternoon when Georg arrived in the city. He had to look for a place to park. It didn't surprise him to find other professors doing the same task, recording their students' final exam grades. They spoke briefly. Georg was anxious to return home.

When he did, he joined Maria and the children at the lake. They had walked on the stepping stones across the brook to the small pool of water of water where they had discovered tadpoles and frogs last year.

Today they didn't see any tadpoles; Gretl had a surprise.

"Papa, did you see that frog catch that bug with his tongue?"

"I did. That's how frogs get their food. God gave them long tongues. God also gave us animals to eat. Did you know Jesus' disciples were fishermen?"

"I do. Mama told us Jesus went fishing for them."

"That's right. It reminds us we can all be disciples of Jesus."

This conversation took place as dark clouds had formed in the distance. Maria saw them.

"It seems the afternoon rains have arrived. We better hurry back to the villa."

They were lucky this time. They made it back before it began to rain. They were grateful. They saw the sheets of rain as they had last year. They took refuge in the living room. There they played quiet games until it was time for dinner.

Besides hulling all the strawberries and making the cakes for the strawberries, they ladies had fixed another favorite for dinner, veal scaloppini. It was served with the reminder.

"Don't forget to save room for Strawberry Shortcake."

"I know I won't, Grandma Isabel."

"Do all of you agree with Kurt?"

She saw nods as their plates were passed to Franz. He would serve them. He knew to serve smaller portions tonight.

Soon they had finished and Katia and Isabel returned to the kitchen to whip the cream into a fluffy topping for the strawberries. Soon Franz helped them serve these large servings of strawberry shortcake with a dollop of whipped cream on top.

After tasting the berries, Stefan and Phillip heard wonderful complements. They heard the words, exquisite taste, sweeter than usual and scrumptious. And no one left any on their plate.

With the evening meal having concluded, both Maria and Georg knew they were getting closer to their time alone. Now they needed something to do to help the evening go by quickly.

Without the real intention being voiced, Maria spoke her thoughts. "I wish we had a family game to play."

Stefan answered her. "I may have a game. It's one I found in the storeroom. Maria, have you ever heard of the game called BEANO?"

"Actually, I have. It's a game teachers use to teach numbers and what horizontal and vertical mean. Georg, it's also a fun game for all of us to play."

"I've never heard of it. How is it played?"

"Everyone gets a card with letters and numbers on it. There's also a bag full of squares with a number written on them in addition to a letter. When the numbers and letter are spoken, everyone needs to look at their card. If you have the one called, you mark it with a bean. When you have a row filled with beans, either horizontal, vertical or diagonal, you yell out, BEANO!

"Georg, you can be the caller. And Katia, do you have some beans we can use a markers?"

"Of course I do. Let me get them."

"Then it's decided. We can use the dining room table." Georg announced.

The children were thrilled to learn a new game. The game, Beano, was played multiple times that evening. After a person had won a game, the cards were shuffled and redistributed. And all the squares were put back in the bag and Georg shook it up several times to be sure the numbers were all mixed up.

When the last game was played, Katia took the supply of beans back to the kitchen. There was nothing wrong with them; they could still be made into bean soup. She had more for the next time they played.

Maria tucked the little girls into bed and then began to read them a story and as usual they were both asleep before she finished. She quietly closed their door. The other children were all in their nightclothes when she checked on them. They were talking about how much fun they had had playing BEANO.

She knew they would go to sleep soon; she hurried to the master suite.

 **A/N:** The game BEANO is what we know as BINGO. It originated in Germany and later was brought to the United States. At a game, one of the players yelled out bingo instead of beano and the name stuck.


	20. Maria Learns the Plan

Maria Learns the Plan

Maria walked briskly towards the master suite. Upon entering their room, Maria saw Georg was in his pajamas and robe sitting on their settee and his face held a smile.

"I was sitting here thinking how much fun that game BEANO was to play."

"It was a lot of fun. The older children were talking about it too. It may take them awhile to fall asleep. Let me change into my nightgown. I'm ready to hear about this mystery man and his idea about leaving Austria safely."

Maria hurried; she didn't even bother to hang her dress in the closet. She grabbed her robe and was putting it on as she walked towards the settee. Georg lifted his arm so she could sit close. His arm rested on her shoulder and he pulled her close and kissed her temple.

"I suppose you could call him a mystery man. You would never guess where I met him."

"It must be some place odd."

"A good word for it, Ralph took me to the catacombs by the Abbey."

"Goodness that really is strange."

"He told me he was being extra precautious. I never told you his real job. Maria, he's the head of the Austrian Secret Police. And I need to tell you, Helmut has a contact in Germany. A general who's been sharing all that is happening in Germany. Between the two of them they decided to make plans to leave Austria before this union takes place.

"This mystery man is an Austrian government official, he's First Secretary of the Ministry of Education and Culture."

"An interesting title, what exactly does he do?"

"That I don't know. But what I do know was quite a surprise to me."

"The mystery novel is getting better and better."

"It does seem like fiction but it's all true and there's more. This man whose name is Maximillian Detweiler met me before and heard our children sing."

"When, where?"

"By the steps of the cathedral, the day we went to buy our Christmas tree candles. Maria, he told me they were very good and better than other choirs who had sung there. And I told him the priest at our church in Aigen told me something similar.

"Maria, he's been to our church. He heard not only the children's singing but he heard you sing the _Magnificat_."

"Now, I surmise there must be a connection between our singing and leaving Austria."

"You're correct. Max is in charge of the Salzburg Music Festival. Three prizes are awarded; the top prize is a tour of Europe. He's positive we would win that prize. We would go on tour and then proceed to England. But there's more darling."

"An American government official living in Bern Switzerland has been helping people leave Germany for America for over a year. Now he's helping us, all our friends and my crew from our last mission and even Madam Claire, leave. This American is suppling us with tickets for a cruise ship to America along with Visas for all the adults."

"This is almost too much to comprehend."

"It is a lot to take in. And since school is over for the summer, Liesl will continue her lessons at new time, first thing in the morning starting tomorrow. She'll help her learn a new song to play for the festival and darling, Max wants you to sing a solo."

"I can do that. Are you and Ralph meeting with him again?"

"I have a feeling Ralph will be waiting for me when I take Liesl to her piano lesson."

"For now we should try not to think about it. We must trust God, Georg. I'm sure He has a plan for us when we arrive in America."

"Well said, my love. Now it's our time."

Their private time put them into a restful sleep. They both woke at dawn. And now the plan was on both of their minds. For now, they were able to keep pleasant faces and the children helped them. They were still talking about the game Beano.

After breakfast, Georg announced. "Liesl's piano lesson is at a new time. Madam Claire told me to bring her in the mornings now. When we return, your sister and I will play kickball with you."

"And we'll walk to the lake while you're gone."

The children ran off to the bathroom and Maria walked with her husband to his car. They kissed before he drove off. Maria watched his car turn the corner towards the street. She offered a simple prayer. Guide and protect us Lord.

She didn't know that Georg had a prayer in his mind. God I trust you. I know you won't fail us."

Maria found all the children waiting for her by the veranda door. Georg and Liesl talked on their way into town.

"Papa, I'm so happy to be able to continue my piano lessons during the summer. I wonder if I will have a new piece of music to learn today."

"You'll find out soon. We're almost there."

The plaza wasn't crowded. Georg easily found a parking spot. Together they walked to the building which housed Madam Claire's music studio. They found her waiting for them. She immediately spoke to Liesl.

"I have a new piece of music for you to learn." She and her papa exchanged smiles. "Come sit on the piano bench, the music is on the piano desk."

"Madam Claire, I'll be back for her in about an hour."

She smiled at Georg as he departed the room. He went to the vestibule of the building. There he saw a familiar face. Ralph spoke to him.

"Max wants to see us. He told me we could meet in his office at the Festival Hall. No one else will be there. It's only a short walk from here."

Ralph was correct. They walked through the almost empty plaza to the next street and made a right turn at the foot of the mountain with the fortress. They walked alongside a large grey building.

"The entrance, Georg, is up ahead."

"This doesn't look like a Festival Hall."

"A long time ago it was a riding school which had been carved out of an old quarry. Fifteen years ago it was converted to a performance hall. The acoustics are very good. The entrance is at the far end of the building."

This extra-large entrance didn't have a door. The two men walked directly into the performance hall. Ralph commented.

"This must have been where the horses entered to perform."

They immediately saw the stage. And Georg spoke. "The stage is huge. I wonder why there are three levels of arches on two of the walls. Is there a walkway behind them?"

"There is, Georg. I've been told they were once like opera boxes. The elite aristocrats probably occupied them. Max's office is on the opposite side of the hall. Ah, I see him walking towards us."

They shook hands; Max invited them into his office. "Have a seat, gentlemen."

"Georg, I know your daughter is having a piano lesson this morning. Madam Claire has the music I want her to learn; it also has the words for your wife to sing.

"It's titled, _Climb Every Mountain._ It's a song with a double meaning. Some say it's about a woman being told to search for the man she will love forever. Others have been less specific in their interpretation. They think more generally. To them it means to find a place where your dream can truly come true; a place where you and your family can live your life in peace."

"I heard her tell Liesl she had a new piece of music to learn. She was really excited to learn how to play it."

"That's good. The other song I want you and Maria to sing as a duet is the song _Edelweiss._ "

"We both know that song. She taught it to me shortly after we also both know the _Hills are Alive_ song."

"Goodness, Ralph, I knew this family was talented but this overwhelms me. Do your children know the _Doe-Ray-Me_ song?"

"They do. Even my four year old daughter can sing it."

"All except the _Hills are Alive_ song are your songs for the Festival. That one we'll use for the tour. I'll help Maria arrange a shorter version of the _Doe-Ray-Me_ song and then help her find more songs to sing on tour. Do you think Maria can have them practice their songs without any of them asking questions?"

"They love to sing. When we returned from our honeymoon, they willingly entertained us by singing almost all the songs they knew. I'm going to need to tell all the adults soon. I'm sure you have read the newspaper recently and all the facts about Adolph Hitler including his aspirations for uniting with Austria.

"My Butler, Franz, who was my orderly from the navy, already knows we must leave. When we returned from our honeymoon, he showed me the short editorial from the editor that he would begin to write about this man. And I told him about my encounter with that man Zeller and what Ralph had told me. None of the others have questioned me but I sure they will."

"Maybe you should tell them about the Festival soon. All they need to know is that you and the family are performing there."

"I'll share that idea with Maria."

"Georg, I'll be in touch. I can come by your villa without raising an alarm."

"Max, thanks for everything. I'm confident this plan will work. I better go to Madam Claire's studio. Liesl's hour is almost up."

Ralph left with him. "I thank you too, Ralph. I'm sure you access the environment every time you walk around."

"I do, it's second nature to me now. I've been in this business a long time. Now I try to remember, I'll soon be able to leave it all behind me when me and my family leave for America. It's a sad but happy fact."

"Yes, I feel the same."

Ralph left Georg as he entered the building. He found Liesl playing her new piece of music. She saw her papa out of the corner of her eye as she played the ending chord.

"Papa, did you hear me play my new music?"

"I did. You amaze me you learned it so fast."

"I still need to perfect it. I want to play it for mama as soon as I get home."

"I'm sure she'll want to hear it." Again he and the madam exchanged sly smiles.

"And Liesl, I want to hear your mama's remarks about it next week."

Georg took his daughter's hand and they left the studio. Liesl was on cloud nine the entire way home.

At home, Maria and the others had returned from their walk to the lake. The children were upstairs using the bathroom; Maria was waiting for Georg and Liesl in the hall.

Georg had parked in front. Liesl was quickly out of the car and headed inside. "Mama, I learned a new piece of music today. Come listen to me play it."

Liesl's enthusiasm was contagious. "Of course I will." She followed her to the music room. Liesl took the sheet music from the manila envelope and placed it on the music desk. Then she got comfortable on the piano bench and began to play the song.

Maria was standing behind her. She could read the words printed on the music. Silently, she sang along. When Liesl played the last chord, Maria exclaimed.

"Very good, Liesl, you played it so well. If you play it again, I'll sing along."

As Maria sang the song, the other children and Georg were in the room listening. No one spoke until they had finished.

"Liesl, you played so well and mama the words are beautiful."

"Louisa, I'm sure your sister appreciated your complement and Maria, I agree the words are beautiful. But I think it's time to play kickball."

"You remembered, Papa."

"Of course I remembered, Kurt. Let me go change, then we can play."

It wasn't only Georg who changed, Liesl did as well. During this time Stefan and Phillip had set up the playing field. They had also brought chairs to the veranda for Maria, the ladies and the little girls.

The playing field was a small grassy area. At either end, Phillip had made two goals from an old tablecloth and four sticks pounded into the ground. He also had the ball.

The children had decided on their teams. Kurt, Louisa and Friedrich formed one team; the other included Georg, Liesl and Brigitta. Kirk and his papa were designated as captains; they stood in the center of the field. Phillip dropped the ball between them and quickly moved away. Kurt kicked it first and the game began. Phillip and Stefan stood on each side to retrieve the ball when it went out of bounds.

The watchers cheered for both teams. They played for about an hour and a half. Georg paused and sounded a whistle by placing two fingers in his mouth and producing a shrill sound. The teams stopped playing.

"Our game has ended in what is called a draw; it's tied at three goals for each team. I see Katia has brought us some lemonade. I'm sure you're thirsty."

They were. They joined the others on the veranda. In a moment, Isabel arrived with a platter of cookies.

"A couple of cookies will hold you until dinner is ready. You've had a lot of exercise."

Everyone thanked her as they indulged. After Katia and Isabel went inside to finish preparing dinner, the others sat and enjoyed this pleasant afternoon. This was where they still were when dinner was ready.

After the meal was eaten, everyone wanted to play BEANO again. Georg and Maria didn't mind; it would help pass the time until the children went to bed.

In the privacy of the master suite, Georg told Maria everything he had learned that morning. She told him.

"I had the feeling Liesl's new song was for the festival. It's a perfect song. Now we need to find time to practice our duet."

"Yes we do. It's also time to tell all the adults; and very soon after, we need to tell the children."

"And now it's our time."

"I like the way my wife thinks."

After final kisses, they soon fell asleep.


	21. Sharing the Secret

Sharing the Secret

The couple's romantic moments made them sleep like babies. Babies who woke before the first rays of the sun were visible. They both knew that Stefan and Phillip started their day early. They would do their morning chores and then join the family for breakfast. Georg wanted to speak with them first.

As the couple woke, each of them had a strange feeling come over them; they both felt the weight of their knowledge in the bottom of their stomachs. They turned to face each other. Georg's arms went under his wife and they embraced. Each in turn whispered, "I love you."

Georg added. "Those words hold a different meaning now that we're married. I recall the reading of the scripture from Corinthians at our wedding. It told us that love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things and endures all things."

"I too remember. It's also written there that love never fails. We may also have faith and hope but the greatest gift God gave us is love. Georg, darling, its love which will bind us together and that same God will give you the words to explain our future to the others."

"And I'm so blest to have you for my wife. We should get dressed. I don't want Stephan and Phillip to get an early start today."

Neither took long to bathe and dress. The couple embraced and kissed again before leaving the master suite. Georg took Maria's hand as they walked down the stairs. He gave it a squeeze as they approached the kitchen and heard the men's voices. Franz was also there. He immediately suspected Georg had something very important to tell them.

Georg didn't make them wait. "Isabel and Katia, please sit with us so I can share my news."

The two ladies' faces spoke their concern, gone were their radiant smiles. And now they felt as if they had been kicked in their stomachs. They did as Georg had requested.

Georg began. "I'm afraid the world as we know it is about to change. I'm sure each of has read the newspaper recently. I know the editor has told his readers about this man, Adolph Hitler; an Austrian who is now the Chancellor of Germany.

"I first heard about him when I gave my talk at the university. There's no easy way for me to tell you this man's intentions. He plans on reuniting Austria and Germany as they once were many years ago."

The ladies eyes opened wide; neither could speak. It was Stefan, who had inhaled deeply so he could speak what he knew the others had thought.

"Then you would have to serve in their navy."

"You are correct and you also know I would never do that. My friends, we must leave Austria before this happens."

"Georg, you are speaking very calmly; you must know how we are leaving."

"I do Stefan; Maria knows too. I was recently introduced to a man who first met us when we went to see Salzburg before Christmas. He was at the cathedral where we heard the choirs singing.

"I'm also sure you don't know that Ralph is the head of Austria's Secret Police or that Helmut has a German General who has been keeping him informed of Hitler's plan. Ralph told me before our wedding this union will won't happen until sometime next year. We're going to leave here well before that.

"My friends, the way we will leave is unconventional; we will sing our way to freedom. We will leave Europe for America. That man I met at the cathedral happens to be a government official who's in charge of the Salzburg Music Festival. His name is Maximillian Detweiler. He wants us to sing there.

"There are three prizes awarded. The top prize is a singing tour all over Europe. He's positive we would win that prize. When we go on tour, we wouldn't come back. We would continue on to England where we will board a cruise ship to take us to America.

"The reason I know this plan will work is the fact there is an American living in Bern Switzerland who has already helped many Germans already leave for America. Please keep this to yourselves for now. Maria and I will think of a way to tell the children."

"Georg, let us know if we can help. When is this festival?"

"In about eight weeks, Isabel, Max told me he would come to the villa soon and help Maria arrange a shorter version on the _Doe-Ray-Me_ song. The song Liesl learned and has played for Maria is also one of the festival songs. Maria and I will sing a duet; it's also a song we both know, _Edelweiss._

"What about all our friends?"

"All of them will be given safe passage, including my crew from our last mission. I'm not sure if they will travel with us to America but my gut tells me they will."

Georg and Maria could both tell the gravity of the plan had sunk in. Maria tried to help with a reminder. "I am sure God has plans for us; He will be our leader. We must have faith."

"Thanks for that reminder Maria. Phillip and I need to leave before the children find us here."

"And Maria and I should leave for my study. The children usually look for us there."

And so the day began.

Adults know ways to compartmentalize things they know and don't want to share. So when the children came to Georg's study, they didn't suspect anything unusual. Their mama and papa greeted them with smiles. All the children were happy and Kurt was ready to eat breakfast.

No one, except Stefan and Phillip hurried away from the table. They had things to do in the garden. Georg had no class to teach and Maria was giving the children a break from their lessons, although they were still encouraged to read.

Maria didn't keep the children in the villa, this day and almost every day they spent many hours outside. And many games of kickball were played and there were lots of walks to the lake. Kurt, Louisa and Friedrich also helped in the garden by planting, lettuce, radish and green pepper seeds. Brigitta would come inside and could usually be found in the library reading. And the little girls either colored or played with their Christmas presents.

Georg spent time in his study. Many of the things he had brought from Vienna were in a box. He had all the photographs; including those taken on his wedding day and many pictures of the children. And in the box were all the children's birth certificates and all the medals he had received. He took them and placed them all in a satchel.

He knew his Maria Theresa Cross was in his dresser drawer and the picture album of his and Maria's wedding was also up there. They would be packed in their suitcase for the tour. Georg would also find a place for the Austrian Flag which now hung near the dining room. He knew he had to come up with a reason he was taking it down. He was sure Brigitta would need one.

During this time, Liesl and Maria spent a lot of time practicing the new song. Liesl would learn it so well she didn't even need the music anymore. And Maria had the words memorized.

Isabel and Katia would leave the kitchen every time they heard the beginning chord to listen. The lyrics spoke to them; it reassured them about the plan.

Franz had been alerted that Max could come any day to help with preparations for the festival. So on a Friday, about two weeks later, Franz wasn't totally surprised to hear the doorbell ring.

He opened it to find an impeccably dressed man standing there. He heard. "You must be Franz. I'm Max. Is Georg home?"

"Come in, Max and yes I am Franz and both Georg and Maria are home. I'm not sure where they are."

They had been in Georg's study and Georg had come out when he heard the doorbell. "Max, I guessed it was you who rang our bell. Welcome to our villa, Maria's in my study. We were practicing our song with Maria's guitar."

"That song is perfect for guitar accompaniment."

Maria had heard another voice; she came to see who it belonged to.

"Hello, Maria, I'm Max Detweiler. So you have another talent besides your beautiful voice."

"My voice is a gift from God. The guitar takes practice. It's not easy to learn; it's taken me years to easily remember all the chords."

"Georg, have you told the adults?"

"Yes, it was quite a shock especially for the two ladies."

"Let me meet the children; I think I have a way to tell them about the festival so they won't be scared. One of the things we need to do soon is have costumes made for them. Nothing fancy, I was thinking about matching peasant dresses for the girls and you, Maria. And the boys will need a lederhosen outfit. And you Georg should wear a Logan green suitcoat. The judges like groups who look professional. I've been told you had dresses made for the girls for your wedding."

"Yes, the dress maker at the fabric store made them for me. They were much too fancy for me to attempt to sew them."

"Then I'll get in touch with Thelma; I'm sure she has their measurements."

"And I'll go find the children; it will take me a few minutes,"

"Maria, Max and I will wait in the living room."

"That kind of a room is new to me."

"Maria named it. We're sure it was once a ballroom. We bought in another sofa and a couple of chairs so there would be seating for all of us. There's also a table for playing cards or board games. It's truly a room we live in."

"Very nice use of a space which is rarely used."

"And we use it all the time."

It did take Maria a few minutes. The boys and Louisa had to clean-up; they had been in the garden. Marta and Gretl insisted on finishing their coloring pages. Brigitta was found with her nose in a book and Liesl was in the music room practicing scales.

She asked. "Why do you need me to come with you?"

"We have a visitor; he wants to meet all of you."

Liesl knew better than to ask why. She went with her mama. The others had waited in the hall. They went as a group to meet Max.

They were silent as they walked towards the living room. Even Georg hardly heard them when they entered.

"Children, this is a friend of mine who wants to meet you. His name is Maximillian Detweiler, he's a government official in charge of music and culture."

"Hello, sir; why do you want to meet us?" Brigitta asked.

"Because I want to tell you something very special. Last year, before Christmas, I spoke with your father when you visited the _Christkindlmarkt._ Does anyone remember listening to choirs singing on the cathedral steps?"

"I do, sir. And we sang along."

"That's correct, young lady. I heard you that day and I told your father you sang better than some of the choirs who had sung there that day; so well that I have invited you to sing at the Salzburg Music Festival."

"Papa, did you accept his invitation?"

"I did Liesl. Max came today to help your mama arrange a shorter version of the _Doe-Ray-Me_ song for you to sing there."

Max noticed the children were all smiles; the idea of singing before people didn't alarm them. He went right to work.

"Maria, do you use a pitch pipe to give the children the first note of a song?"

"I haven't but it's probably a good idea to use one at the festival."

"Children, I have mine with me. I want the first note you sing of the _Doe-Ray-Me_ song to be the note for the word _Doe_. Let me show you."

Max blew into this flat shaped round device and the children heard the sound of the _D_ on a piano. He went on to explain.

"When you hear the tone, you should hum it silently. And then immediately begin to sing the song. I'm sure you can do it. Let's do it once."

The children's faces told Max they were eager to learn something new about singing.

Max blew into his device; waited a second or two and heard all the children begin in unison with the sound of the _D_ , which of course was sung as _Doe._ And then without being told they sang all the other notes. They stopped after they had sung the line, _a drink with jam and tea._

Max explained. "Here, Maria and I will add an ending for the song. Probably a repeat of the last line you just sang.

"And children, your mama and papa are singing a duet to the song _Edelweiss._ All of you will sing along with them the second time they sing it. And your mama will also sing a solo with Liesl playing the music on the piano.

Liesl immediately spoke. "Oh my, I never expected this."

"Your mama and I had to keep it a secret; we didn't want you to get scared thinking about performing in front of an audience. And I know you have learned it so well you don't need the music anymore."

"Your father's right. Liesl, when you're on stage you hardly see the audience; the spot light which will be on you and your mama will blur them. When we practice there you will learn this is true.

"I know all of you children have listened to them sing the _Climb Every Mountain_ song _._ I'm sure you know all the words."

Louisa answered him. "We do."

"Liesl, your mama and papa and all of your brothers and sisters will repeat the last verse of the song as the end of your performance. Let's go to your music room and practice."

Liesl took her place on the bench; Maria stood behind the piano. They sang the song perfectly. After a very slight pause, all of them joined in singing the last verse which ends with the words, _follow every rainbow till you find your dream._

Max was ecstatic. "I can't believe this. You sang so well."

All of them, including Georg and Maria, held big smiles.

Liesl spoke for her siblings. "We'll practice every day; we want to be perfect. Sir, how long is it until the festival?"

"Just six weeks and I have a request. All the people I have taught have always called me by my first name. Maybe you should call me Uncle Max."

"Can we Papa?"

"If that's what Max wants to be called, it's fine with me."

"Good, I better to get back to the hall. The committee meets in an hour. Georg, I'll be in touch often."

The two men walked to the front door; the children chatted with Maria.

"Mama, this is so exciting."

"I'm glad to hear, Friedrich. Your papa and I are both pleased."

"Can we practice the new way to sing the _Doe, Ray, Me_ song?"

"We can. I don't have my pitch pipe but we can use the note from the piano to begin it."

Maria was very glad they were so eager to learn this new version of a song they already knew. She struck the note on the piano as the children listen. She could tell they were listening very carefully and seemed to be following Max's instructions. They must have. They began to sing the note and the song perfectly.

And they surprised her when after the last word, _jam,_ they instinctively repeated _tea with jam and bread_ and then began to split into two groups and sang it like a round, a technique Maria had taught them with a simpler song.

"Very good, children, I think what you just sang is exactly what Uncle Max had in mind."

"I hope he will come back soon so we can sing it for him."

"Liesl, I don't think he will wait very long before he returns. Let's practice our song. The rest of you need to be prepared to join us."

And that's what they were doing when Georg found them. And he joined them as they sang the last verse.

"Papa, we also know the ending for _Doe, Ray, Me_ song. Mama thinks it was exactly the way Uncle Max wants it to be."

Georg was now convinced the children had been given their musical talent by God; a God who would use it to ensure that others would hear them and be inspired. He knew that regardless of the language which was used, all the people of the earth would hear the words in their hearts. Later Maria would tell him that music was a mighty weapon which could be used to find peace.

The adults began to make preparations for leaving their home and the country they loved as much as Georg did. Maria would reassure them. She told them.

"Material possessions can be replaced but we will always have our faith. We go forth to bring joy to a world which, I'm afraid, will be in darkness very soon.

"On our trip to Salzburg, I taught the children a new song. It will be most appropriate to sing as we travel. The song, _This Little Light of Mine,_ will be our beacon."

And it would be incorporated in the song list for their concerts in Europe which Max and Maria would begin to prepare.


	22. Waiting

Waiting

No one made a count-down calendar. Instead every morning at breakfast someone would remind them of how many days there were until the festival.

During this time, matching dresses had been made for Maria and the girls. They went into town to try them on. Each one fit perfectly.

The body of the dress was a dark navy blue. The front of the bodice was a dark burgundy color. It had a zig-zag design made from ribbons which were a slightly lighter shade of burgundy.

The boys' outfits surprised them. They really were authentic looking Lederhosen outfits. Their costumes used the same burgundy color on the shoulders, the midsection and the decorative flaps which hung from their vests. They each had on dark navy blue long short pants with knee socks of the same color. From a distance they looked like they were wearing long pants.

Everyone wore a white shirt with their costumes. Maria and the girls' blouses had ruffles on the neckline and on the full fluffy cuffs. And Georg found a vest in Logan Green and his suit coat was trimmed in the same green.

Max had been to the villa often over the past four weeks. They had perfected all the songs for the festival; he and Maria had begun to plan the songs for the tour. Today he came to take them to the Festival Hall to practice. He rang the doorbell.

Franz was nearby and hurried to the door. He had a good idea who had rung it.

"Max, everyone has been expecting you; they've been practicing since after breakfast."

"I hear them and they sound wonderful. My bus driver drove me here in the bus. I'm sure everyone would like to come with us to hear them rehearse."

"Yes, I did hear Isabel make that request."

Kurt spotted him in the doorway of the living room. "Uncle Max is here."

"Yes I am and I have a bus waiting to take everyone to the Festival Hall."

"Thank you; give us all a few minutes to get ready."

"Tell them not to rush, Maria. The hall is ours for the morning. Don't forget your guitar."

There was no pushing or shoving to get on the bus; their voices voiced their excitement. They all knew it would only take a few minutes to get there. The bus driver parked near the open entrance.

After they had gotten off, Liesl spoke. "Papa, this doesn't look like a concert hall."

"I know it doesn't. But it is where the festival is held. You'll see the big stage as soon as we walk in."

They did and Max explained. "Many years ago this was a stable for the rulers' horses which were a sign of power and wealth. After several centuries and the city began to modernize, there wasn't a need for a horse stable. This was vacant for a long time before a visionary in the theater world decided it would make an excellent theater.

"This big stage and the orchestra pit were built and of course the seating for the audience. But the arches on two sides are all original. I told Georg, it's presumed they were like opera boxes where the aristocrats sat to watch the horses practice walking in a parade. It's a very good place for music or plays, the acoustics are very good. And I see they have placed a piano there. Let's go practice."

The children mounted this huge stage from steps directly in front of them. The adults took seats in the fourth row. They wanted to be able to see everyone.

Max gave directions. First he asked for the piano to be moved closer to the front of the stage. Then he began to position Georg, Maria and the children.

"First I want the two little girls, Marta and Gretl. Did I get your names right?"

"Yes Uncle Max, you did. Where do want us to stand?"

"Right here in the middle of the stage, Marta. And I want you to hold hands. Now beside Marta I want Kurt. And Kurt you should stand with your hands in back of you."

"Like this, Uncle Max?" Kurt demonstrated by holding one hand with the other in back of him; it caused him to stand up straighter.

Maria whispered to Georg. "He looks older than ten."

"I know he does." Georg answered in a whisper.

Max continued. "Brigitta, I want you beside Gretl. And you can stand like your brother."

She did and Max stepped back to have a good look. "Perfect, now in the back I want Louisa, Friedrich, Georg, Maria and finally Liesl. You will only need to take a couple of steps to sit at the piano bench. And Maria, you will follow her and stand on the far side of the piano, facing the audience. And all those in the back will stand with their hands behind their back. Now let's practice. Let's pretend you just walked on stage. Maria, give them their _Doe_ note on your pitch pipe."

She did and they began to sing the song. Max had hurried to the floor of the concert hall. He walked back several rows so he could see and hear them. The acoustics in the hall carried their voices to his ears. He and several workers applauded when they finished.

"Children, everyone, you were perfect. While the audience is applauding, a chair will be placed near Brigitta. That's your cue, Georg and Maria, to come forward. Karl, my assigned stage hand will bring me your guitar and I will hand it to you after you sit. Remember to take your time; get comfortable before you strum the first chord."

As Max was speaking, the chair had been placed and Karl had her guitar. Maria and Georg came from the back row. Maria took the guitar from Karl before she sat. Georg stood behind the fingerboard. He watched Maria place her fingers on the strings for their introductory chord. It served as their pitch for the first note they would sing. They inhaled and their breath floated over their vocal chords and produced the note which began their song as they sang, _E..del…weis._

Each syllable was a different note; it started with a low note and their voices climbed higher on the scale as they completed the word. This word was repeated using different notes which this time went from a high note on the scale to a lower one. Max listened intently as the couple finished with the last words, _bless my homeland for ever._ He had an idea.

"Well done, but it's too short. Let's lengthen it by having you repeat it. This time I want you, Georg, to begin the song by singing the word _Edelweiss_ alone. You would pause to take a breath as Maria sings the same word. You will do the same with the next line of verse _small and white_ , Maria will repeat it as well as the line _clean and bright._ And then together you sing the next line and all those which follow."

"I think I understand, Max. Georg, let's begin again."

What Max heard was exactly what he wanted to hear. He now added the children's voices to the very end of the song beginning at _blossom of snow._ And then they repeated the entire song again.

And the men and the ladies and others who were in the hall broke out into loud applause as they finished.

And Max exclaimed. "I know the audience that night will be very moved and may even rise to give you applause. Children don't let it scare you; stand there calmly and smile. It will stop. Liesl you should move to the piano and take a seat on its bench. And Maria you need to go take your place behind the piano. Karl will be there to take your guitar from you.

"And Liesl you will have plenty of time to get comfortable on the piano bench. By then the audience should have quieted. I will then introduce both of you. And Georg I want you and the children to come stand behind Maria as Liesl plays the interlude before the song is repeated. It's as the last verse starts you should be prepared to join in. Let's practice it."

Max was enthralled as he listened. He knew it was the piece of music which would win the Festival for them. And he told them so.

As did another voice. Ralph had come into the hall while they were practicing. "Georg, Maria, children, that was superb. I have no doubt you will win first place."

"Do you really think so, Mr. Ralph?"

"I do Liesl. And that day is almost here."

"We know. It's only three days from today."

"And Uncle Max doesn't want you to practice too much until then. Your voices need to be well rested."

"I'll keep them busy, Max. They can help Phillip and me in the garden."

"And we can always play kickball again." Papa added to Kurt's thoughts.

"Sounds like you have it all under control. I arranged lunch at the Bristol Hotel. So, let's get on the bus for the short drive there."

August was waiting to greet them. He told them more than once that he could hardly wait to hear them sing. They left there, very full, having eaten a larger lunch than usual. And when they returned home they ran off their meal by playing kickball.

The evening passed after playing BEANO again. Maria and Georg were now alone in the master suite.

"Maria, I don't think I ever told you. I had no idea our children were so talented."

"It's God given talent; it must be from you and Agathe."

"Maybe so, but you are responsible for helping them discover it."

"Perhaps, but right now I want you to love me."

Georg didn't respond in words but in kisses and touches. They slept soundly that night. They woke prepared to help another day pass. Soon it was Saturday. That morning they were awakened by children's voices outside their bedroom door.

"I wonder who woke the others."

"My guess, Georg, is Liesl. She must be a little nervous. I'm sure she will want to practice our song."

"That should happen this morning. I'm so glad Max arranged for a hairdresser to come to the villa to help the girls fix their hair. And the men and I will take the boys to the barber shop."

"And Katia and Isabel are planning a light dinner. A big meal can sometimes make you sleepy. And one doesn't sing well on a full stomach either."

Reluctantly, the couple got out of bed and joined their children in the hall. "Mama, Liesl is downstairs practicing her song."

"I'm not surprised. I told your papa, she's probably a little nervous. Let's go down and give her some encouragement."

Liesl stopped when she saw them. "Mama, I couldn't sleep any longer so I came down to practice. Do you want to sing with me?"

"I do. And I think we should all sing as we will at the Festival tonight."

And so they did. They were perfect. The ladies applauded. "We heard her practicing, Georg; so we prepared breakfast. It's ready to be served."

"We can eat now. After breakfast we should all go outside and pass the morning by playing games or walking to the lake."

All those activities caused the morning to pass. And after lunch, the hairdresser arrived and the men and the boys went to the barber shop. By five o'clock they were ready except for putting on their costumes. The ladies had prepared a tomato soup with cheese curls along with biscuits which were either smothered in butter or jam. No one overate but they were full.

It was now time to change for the festival. Katia and Isabel helped the girls. Franz helped the boys. When they were ready they came downstairs and waited in the living room for the bus to arrive.

Maria exclaimed. "Girls, I really like how your hair is styled and your matching dresses look lovely on each of you. And boys, you look so much older and very mature."

"And I think Papa looks very sharp in his vest and suitcoat."

"Thank you, Friedrich. Let's go outside and wait for the bus."

As the last person exited, the bus pulled into the circle in front of the villa. The driver exited. "You must be excited to sing tonight."

He heard several children speak at the same time. "We are sir. Will it take us long to get there?"

"I will be delayed somewhat after we get near the hall. There will be many people looking for places to park. I do have a reserved space. We have more than enough time. Remember you first go to the waiting area for the participants. I'll let you off directly in front of that entrance."

Everyone noticed all the cars on the streets near the hall. But as the driver had told them he stopped directly in front of the participants' waiting room. Franz and Georg stepped off first. Franz went on ahead to hold the door open for all the others. Georg helped Maria step off the bus. They waited for the children to do the same. Stephan was last; he had Maria's guitar. Georg took it from him as all the men and the two ladies went into the hall to find good seats.

For now the room was empty except for an attendant. He spoke to them. "This room has several bathrooms. And while you wait you can enjoy a glass of fruit juice. And as you can see there are more than enough chairs for everyone. And most contestants step into this small room to warm up their voices before they go on stage."

Georg thanked him for the information but for now no one wanted to sit. When others started to join them, Maria suggested they should find seats so they could all sit together.

As they waited they could hear the orchestra playing as the audience took their seats. Its final piece was announced as _The Famous Turkish March composed by our own Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart._ At its conclusion all the contestants were brought to their feet as they too applauded. And then they heard Max.

"Welcome to the Salzburg Summer Musical Festival. Tonight is the conclusion of the six week-long festival. It's the competition for prizes including the first prize of a tour of Western Europe. We will begin in a moment."

The audience quieted and waited.

 **A/N:** I wanted to have the orchestra play Austria's National Song but I discovered the country didn't have one. After WWI ended, Austria was in shambles. It had been part of the Austro-Hungarian Empire. Now it was made up of independent provinces. Agathe's book describes it, a very interesting read.


	23. Festival and Tour

Festival and Tour

Maria held the Festival's Program in her hands. Everyone knew they were the last to sing. She had an idea.

"Georg, I think it would be a nice gesture to wish all the others good luck before they go on stage."

"I do too. Let me tell the children."

Georg stood in front of the children. He whispered but not so softly they couldn't hear him. "Your mama and I want us to wish everyone ahead of us good luck before each act goes on stage."

Liesl was about to respond when everyone heard Max. "Our first act this evening is the Toby Rider Quintet. Please welcome them to the stage."

And before they left the waiting room, they heard, "Good Luck," from the von Trapp family. They smiled at them as they proceeded down the long passage way to the stage. This sequence was repeated each time a group or person left to perform. Among the other entries were; a soloist from a church choir, a mixed quartet representing all of Austria, Victoria Grant, an all boy quartet, and a trio of young woman dressed in native costumes.

It wasn't a very long time until the attendant tapped Georg on the shoulder. He whispered. "Your family should get ready; there are only two more acts before you."

Maria had heard him. They both stood and directed the children, first to the bathroom then to the small room to warm up their voices. Maria knew better than to remind them not to be nervous; she had been told that reminder sometimes makes people nervous. Instead she said.

"Let me look at you. Girls, your hair is perfect; now add a big smile and you're ready. Boys, you need to smile too. And so do we, Georg."

The group before them, the boy quartet, had returned. One of them spoke. "I'm so glad that's over and soon I can out of this shirt. This high collar is scratchy and annoying."

That comment really did make them smile. Then they heard Max. "The final entrant tonight is The von Trapp Family Singers. Please give them a warm welcome."

"Okay, Gretl, you can begin walking."

Gretl was so pleased to be the leader; Max selected her by telling her she was the most important. When she arrived at the steps to the stage, Marta came and stood with her and they climb the steps together. There was a mark on the stage; they knew exactly where to stand. They stood close and held hands. Brigitta was next; she walked behind her sisters and took her place. Kurt completed the front row. They both stood with their hands behind their back.

Liesl led the second row; following her were Maria, Georg, Louisa and then Friedrich. They too stood erect with their hands behind their back. Maria reached into her pocket and brought her pitch pipe to her lips. She sounded their beginning note, a _D_ on the scale. As the children had been taught they hummed it in their minds. Then began to sing the word doe and the rest of the line which told the audience it was a female deer.

And the audience was all smiles as they heard the entire song clearly and in perfect pitch. They gave loud applause after hearing the masterful three part round ending.

As the applause died down, a chair was placed next to Brigitta. Maria stepped forward to take the guitar from Karl and sat comfortably on the chair. Georg came and stood behind the fingerboard. His hand rested on Maria's shoulder where it would remain as they sang.

They were in unison as they began to sing the beginning word, _Edelweiss._ It was easy for them to hear a few whispers from the audience; _my favorite, beautiful_ and other complements.

And as they had practiced, they sang the entire song before beginning again, this time in a sophisticated duet and then the last time with children.

And when they finished it was as Max had predicted, the audience rose to applaud. The _oh mys_ from many of them were loud and clear. The audience was clearly pleased.

Liesl now walked to the piano bench. She was soon joined by her mama who took her place behind the piano. The spotlight was on them. And as Max had told her, she could no longer see the audience.

The applause had stopped and Liesl began to play the opening chords. Maria took a breath and the audience heard. _Climb every mountain,_ and then the remainder of the verse which tells about searching and following every path and every rainbow until you find your life.

And by the time the others had joined in, the applause had already begun. This inspired them to sing fervently and with gusto. Max knew he had been correct. This was the song which had won them first place. He had no doubt.

Liesl and Maria led them off the stage as Max spoke to the audience. "The Festival has concluded. All the participants did well; the judges will have a difficult time deciding on the winners. While we wait, the orchestra will play another Mozart favorite."

Back in the waiting room, the other contestants had complements. Kurt asked. "Do you really think we won?"

Their answer was a unanimous, "Yes."

It probably felt like an eternity to them before they heard Max. "The judges have just handed me the envelope with the winners' names."

And Gretl asked. "What's taking him so long?"

"He has to open the envelope." Big brother Friedrich told her.

And Max did open it. He read it first. He had to keep from smiling.

"I will start with the third award. For this honor, the judges have named the first soloist of the choir of St. Agatha's Church in Murback, Fräulein Schweiger."

The word congratulation was spoken by everyone as she ran out of the room and down the long hall. She entered throwing kisses and bowing. Those waiting heard the applause die down.

Max continued. "The second award goes to the Toby Reiser Quintet."

These three men and two ladies hurried down the hall to accept their prize. Fräulein Schweiger passed them. She was all smiles. They could hear the applause before they climbed the steps to the stage. They were most grateful. Max shook each of their hands.

Max waited until he was sure the group had returned to the waiting room before announcing the first place winner. And then in a loud booming voice Max announced.

"The first prize, the highest honor in all Austria, goes to the von Trapp Family Singers."

Immediately he began to applaud along with the enthusiastic audience. His announcement and the applause made its way to the waiting room. For a second or two no one in the family moved. It was one of the other contestants who helped them realize they had really one the first prize.

"You won. You need to go claim your prize."

By then the reality had sunk in. Georg spoke.

"Follow me everyone. We are needed on stage."

The children and Maria were immediately out of their chairs; now they hurried out the door and down the long hall. The applause grew louder and louder. They could see the spotlight flood light into the exit to the stage.

As soon as those in the audience near that exit saw them, they rose to their feet. The others followed as the family mounted the stage. They stood in formation as they listened to the applause. They heard a few whistles which Georg knew were probably from his fellow navy officers and crew. Applause doesn't last forever; the auditorium soon quieted. Max had concluding remarks.

"We have had the pleasure of listening to a wonderful selection of music from all of our contestants. Each of them should be very proud of their performance. The von Trapp Family will now prepare to go on tour all over Western Europe. They will represent Austria very well. I bid you adieu."

Those in the back began to leave; it would take a while for all of the people in the audience to leave. Max gathered the family around him.

"All of you were absolutely suburb. No one looked scared; I saw happy faces."

And Brigitta asked. "Papa, are we really going to sing all over Europe?"

"We are. Uncle Max was so sure we would win that he and your mama already have some of the songs selected to add to those you already know."

"That's right children. And I'm sure you will learn them quickly; none of them are difficult to learn."

By now the two ladies and the three men were waiting by the steps to the stage. The family went to them; the children and Maria received hugs. Georg received firm handshakes and pats on the back. And they heard everyone's complement.

But in the back of all the adults' minds was the reality of the finality of the last days of living in Austria. They would still maintain happy faces around the children but in private they were somber.

The bus had pulled up to the main entrance. The driver came into the hall as a signal he was ready to take them home. Max had parting words.

"I'll come to the villa the day after tomorrow; you need to rest your voices."

"And I'll find things for us to do so we won't be tempted to sing. Georg, we better get on the bus before Marta and Gretl fall asleep standing."

Isabel and Katia helped the girls board the bus. All of them were very quiet on the ride home. Their adrenaline had begun to wane. When they arrived home, Maria and Isabel helped the girls climb the stairs to their bedroom. They helped them out of their dresses and into their nightgowns. They both closed their eyes the moment their heads hit the pillow. After hanging their dresses in the wardrobe, they left and quietly shut the door.

They found the others weren't much different. They weren't asleep. But their "good night" told Maria and Isabel sleep would come soon. Georg had attended to the boys. He wanted to be sure their clothes were hung up and not left in a pile on the floor. They too had little to say as they lay down, except a very quiet, "good night, Papa."

He joined Maria and Isabel in the hall. They both said goodnight to Isabel and proceeded, hand in hand, to the master suite. Once there, reality hit.

They embraced and clung to the other. In a few seconds Maria spoke. "Georg, I think three of the children know something is happening."

"You mean Liesl, Friedrich and Brigitta."

"Yes, I saw the two older ones' looks after Brigitta asked if we were really going on tour."

"I still don't want to tell them the real purpose. We can somehow be sure everything they would want to bring with them to America is packed. We're not limited on the number of bags we can bring on the train."

And so they and all the adults would keep the secret from the children. When the day arrived for Max to return to the villa, the children's voices were rested and they began to practice the songs he and Maria had chosen for them. Included was a special song for each country they would visit.

Since their first stop would be in Switzerland, the song they would sing there demonstrated their ability to yodel. Maria had chosen _The Lonely Goatherd_ song. The children loved that song; they sang it often. Maria would use it to warm up their voices before they practiced the more serious songs.

Among those practiced, were Gregorian Chants, _Amazing Grace_ , _Rock of Ages_ , a few Austria Folksongs which Maria taught them. Max decided to add the hymn _King of Love My Shepherd Is_ which he discovered the children already knew and a song written by an English Saint. It was a prayer to know Jesus more clearly, to love him more dearly and to always follow him. Max knew the audience in England would really enjoy it; but it would be sung at all their concerts.

Two days before they left Max had a dress rehearsal, without their costumes, at the villa. They practiced as they would sing for the people of Switzerland. The last day they practiced all the songs for each country.

The ladies and the three men were their audience both days. On the second day Isabel announced. "And now it's time for all of us to pack."

"Are you going with us, Grandma Isabel?"

"All of us are going, Brigitta, we never tire of hearing you sing."

Georg had been waiting tell them; he was grateful Isabel had done it for him. But now he thought he noticed questioning looks between Brigitta and Liesl. Neither spoke. He wondered who would be the first to have a question for him. He did his best to bury the thought.

The children packed a small bag to have with them on the train and a suitcase for all their clothes which they knew would be put in the luggage car of the train. A trunk held all their costumes. There was another trunk which held Friedrich's microscope and Kurt's erector set as well as things for the girls.

Katia prepared dinner that day knowing that all the other food left would be eaten by the missionaries who would use the villa as their home base. No one knew who would eventually occupy it.

A game of BEANO helped put them in a positive frame of mind as the children prepared for bed. The adults gathered in Georg's study. Everyone told him all the things which had been packed. He had even had the Austrian flag folded to place in the trunk with the boy's things.

The children had believed him that it was dusty; they were around the day he took it outside to hang on a rope strung between two trees. Dust particle flew everywhere as they watched him beat on it with a broom. They never asked when he was going to put up again.

The family was ready to leave.

None of the adults needed an alarm clock to wake them the next morning. They were awake well before the sun was very high in the sky. They gathered in the kitchen. Katia had coffee waiting for them.

She asked. "What time does Max arrive?"

"By eight, we can load the bus before we eat breakfast. Our train leaves at nine-thirty."

"Then, I should go wake the girls."

"I'll go with Maria and be sure the boys don't dilly."

The couple heard voices before they had climbed the last step. Louisa and Kurt were in the hall chatting. Their voices told their parents they were excited. Maria even found the girls awake although they were still in bed. Within fifteen minutes, they were dressed. They joined the others who had gone down with Georg.

And a few minutes later the bus arrived. All the men helped load the suitcases and trunks. Now they were able to enjoy a somewhat leisurely breakfast. By nine o'clock, everyone was waiting outside to board the bus.

The bus wasn't quiet as it traveled to the train station. Both Maria and Georg were pleased. The train was on time. It pulled into the station at nine fifteen. Train attendants helped place everything in the luggage car. Everyone carried their small bag. They said goodbye to the bus driver, Walter.

No one knew they would see him again. After he helped others board their trains, he would do the same. Dulles knew he would be a target because he had helped the navy men leave Austria.

Promptly at nine-thirty the train pulled away from the station. Each adult had a tinge of sadness. Each said a prayer for the people of Austria.

Their first stop was in the Swiss town of Chur. The small concert hall was packed with people. The audience applauded after each and every selection they sang. Max was very pleased.

Again a train was their transportation as it would be for the entire tour. They went on to the city of Bern. Georg suspected _Dulles_ was in the audience. He also knew he wouldn't speak to him.

This concert was also recognized with overwhelming applause. After a good night's rest, the family went on to northern Italy where they gave concerts in Milan San Barrio and Turin.

They left there the next day and traveled to Monaco. They performed two concerts there, one in the city of Monaco and then in Monte Carlo. Again they were treated to wonderful applause. They left this tiny country for Spain.

Here they gave concerts in Barcelona and Andorra. No matter where they were; they sang in their native tongue. The children had learned that music was an international language which speaks from heart to heart; it doesn't need a common language. As Maria would tell them, music was like what the apostles heard that day in Jerusalem when the Holy Spirit had descended on them and everyone present heard them speak in their own language.

From Spain they traveled into France where they stopped in Bordeaux and Lyon. From there, they went to Luxembourg's capital which is also named Luxembourg. And then a little further north they sang in Brussels Belgium. And finally back into France to sing in Paris before another train would take them to the coastal town of Calais to ride a ferry across the English Chanel to England and the city of London.

There they performed on the steps of London's famed St. Paul's Cathedral. A group of English school children were there to do what they had been taught, to bring food for the poor. After depositing their food in a container, they began to sing a song in tribute to the woman who had sat on these steps and asked people to buy one of her bags full of crumbs and feed them to the birds.

Maria was so moved by the song she asked for a copy of the words. Luckily one of the children had a copy with them and gladly gave it to her. She later told Georg this.

"That song about feeding the birds is a wonderful way to remember our trip. I'm sure the children will learn it and put the words into action. It's a wonderful way to teach them about giving to others."

And he had responded. "And I'm sure we can find opportunities for them to do so."

And when they woke in the morning, Georg knew his task.

 **A/N:** In Agathe's book, she described their luggage which was on the pier when they arrived in New York. Each person had a suitcase and a rucksack. There were three large suitcases for their concert clothes, a case for the spinet (a small piano), and another case for its legs.

There were five viola cases and a case full of recorders. There was also a suitcase labeled Barbara's Bag; Maria was five months pregnant. The couple was hoping for a boy but Maria had promised Georg if it was a girl she would be named Barbara. A wish Georg had held since the first girl was born. But they had to use family names so no one would be offended.


	24. The Truth

The Truth

Georg woke before Maria did; his mind was active. He knew very well his task of telling the children they were traveling on to America wasn't going to be easy. The two oldest and Brigitta were all very perceptive and smart.

And to complicate matters, Georg knew all their friends and his naval officers would be on the ship. Those three were bound ask about them.

Maria had felt Georg take a deep breath; she knew he was awake. She snuggled closer so he would know she was awake too. He reached for her and pulled her close; he kissed her temple.

"Maria, I still don't how to tell our children about traveling on to America."

"Georg, let's trust God to show us a way."

"My wife, who has great faith, always has the correct answer. Maybe we should get dressed; I could use a cup of coffee."

"Maybe the other adults have the same desire. You never know, one of them could have an idea."

And so the couple did get dressed. They listened outside each of the children's bedroom. Neither heard anything; they continued down the stairs to the lobby. Georg saw the adults sitting around café tables enjoying a cup of hot freshly made coffee.

"Maria thought you might need coffee this early. I know I did. In the navy it always seemed to help me think better."

Franz had the newspaper in his lap; he had been sharing the headlines with the others. He knew he had to show it to Georg. He took a deep breath which Georg noticed. He looked at Franz. Their eyes caught.

"Georg, the news out of Germany isn't good. Read this." Franz handed the paper to him.

 **Germany's Secret War Plans**  
For two years the secret Reich Defense Law has had Germany on a war economy and has revived the Army's General Staff organization. Hitler lied about his love for peace. His army of Stormtroopers has already taken over Czechoslovakia and is taunting Austria by taxing anyone who wants to visit it. The Germans know that without income from tourists Austria cannot survive. Hitler has been secretly preparing for another catastrophic war; a war to make Germany the greatest nation in all of Europe.

And Georg had a memory; a memory from when he gave his talk at the university. That man Zeller's words were clearly remembered, _Hitler wants to create a mighty empire; maybe larger than the Roman Empire once was._

The words he spoke were strong and harsh. "This man is the devil personified."

"I agree with you Georg. The article is continued inside. It tells about Hitler's treatment of the Jewish people. It's almost too disgusting to read."

"That must be why Dulles has been helping many of them leave Germany. For now, I want to keep the paper from the children, especially Brigitta. I need to find a way to tell them were going on to America.

"Georg, maybe we could remind them of the story on the Holy Family escaping Herod's rath by telling them that evil is still present in people today."

"Excellent idea, Maria, we should go up and see if they are awake. I want to talk to them before we go to breakfast. They might overhear conversation from others eating in the restaurant."

The ladies in particular held a prayer in their minds asking God to give them the correct words. The couple's handgrip was firm; it spoke to both of them. They opened the door from the stairwell and looked in the direction of the children's rooms. They were timely.

Liesl opened her door to check the hall. Maria hurried to her. "Is Louisa awake?"

"Yes and so are the boys."

"How do you know?"

"I heard them; I think they were having a pillow fight."

"Maria, I'll take care of the boys. You need to wake the girls."

Georg immediately opened the door to the boy's room and found them in the middle of a pillow fight.

"Boys, you need to stop before one of them bursts and there are feathers everywhere."

"Okay Papa, can we have breakfast now?"

"Are you as hungry as Kurt?"

"I am this morning."

Georg smiled at his eldest son. "Then hurry and get dressed."

By then Louisa and Liesl were both dressed and waiting in the hall. Maria had found Brigitta getting dressed. The little girls were rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Within minutes all three of them were ready to exit their room.

"Good morning girls. Did my three youngest sleep well?"

"We did and we want to see the big clock."

Georg had to think for a minute. "You must mean, Big Ben."

"That's right. I read about it."

Brigitta confirmed his thoughts. She'll be the one to remember the Holy Family's flight to Egypt.

"Then we shouldn't keep Big Ben waiting."

"You're funny Papa. Big Ben is not a person."

"I know that Brigitta; I wanted to see your smiles."

Maria and Georg exchanged looks as the children not only smiled but laughed. Their laughter echoed in the stairwell as they quickly descended the stairs. Georg immediately spoke.

"Before we go to the restaurant, I have something to tell you. We'll use the sitting room."

"Come on everyone, I'm sure papa has something good to tell us."

Liesl, Louisa and Friedrich sat on the sofa; the others sat on the floor in front of it. They were very quiet.

A settee was positioned opposite them; both Georg and Maria sat there. Georg began with happy news. "Children, we're going to America to sing for audiences there."

There were several exclamations from the children. "Are we really?" Liesl asked.

"We are." Then he heard.

"That's very far away, Papa."

"I know it is Friedrich."

"Where is America?" Marta asked.

"It's on the other side of a great ocean."

"How are we traveling there?" Marta also asked.

"On a big ship with lots of things to do and we'll probably sing for the passengers."

And then from the child whose mind was always thinking. "How long will we stay there?"

Georg quickly thought. That's my opening to tell them about Hitler.

"For a while, Brigitta, Germany has a new leader. He's not a nice man."

Maria picked up the conversation. "This man is like another man from long ago. Who remembers what happened to the Holy Family after the Wise Men visited Jesus."

"I do." And Georg had been correct.

"Tell us Brigitta."

"Joseph had a dream to take Mary and Jesus to Egypt because King Herod wanted to kill Jesus."

"That's right. Today this new German leader, Hitler, is just like King Herod. He's very evil. How evil is beyond words I know to describe him. He's not nice to the Jewish people and he wants to have a big empire which will include Austria."

That Friedrich heard loud and clear. "Would he want you for his navy?"

"He would and me and my fellow officers and crew could never serve in it. All of us are going far away from him; America has offered all of us a place to live."

"Papa, we must find a way to thank the Americans."

"We will Liesl, we will. Now, try not to worry. As you mama would say, trust in the Lord."

"You're papa is right. Let's go have breakfast. Even my stomach is making noises this morning."

The other adults saw them and noticed where they were headed. Soon everyone had arrived in the restaurant. A large table was waiting for them. After sitting, the waiter brought each person a glass of juice along with a menu. He also asked. "Adults, do you all want coffee now?"

He saw them nod. He also heard Kurt. "May I have a large glass of milk now?"

The others spoke the same. As the beverages were obtained, each one studied the menu. Maria helped the girls. "Do you want porridge or eggs, bacon and toast?"

Gretl still really enjoyed having porridge every morning but Marta was beginning to eat more adult foods. She surprised her mama by selecting what Brigitta would order, one fried egg, two pieces of bacon, two pieces of toast and two small broiled tomatoes with cheese on top. The other children selected similar foods in larger quantities. All the adults did the same.

The waiter was impressed when he began to clear the table. "I don't see hardly a crumb on any plate. You must have been really hungry."

"They must have energy for all the sightseeing we're going to do today."

"Are we really going sightseeing, Papa?"

"Of course we are, Louisa. You need to hurry back to our rooms so we can get ready to leave."

Max had already told Georg he could be their guide; he had been to London before. In a matter of a few minutes they had gathered around him.

"Everything we should visit is within walking distance."

"Uncle Max, can we see Big Ben first?"

"We can Brigitta. We will also see several other famous buildings on our walk there."

Max led them south from their hotel in Trafalgar Square. They passed a famous arch and the Queen Victoria Memorial. Here they turned east towards Westminster Abbey and the House of Parliament where Big Ben is located.

They immediately saw a very tall tower. The face of the clock on top faced south. As they walked close the adjectives to describe it came from everyone. Among them were huge, enormous, big and fat.

Stefan remarked. "It's wider than it is tall."

And Max added. "When the sun shines on it, the color will change from grey to sandstone brown-red. And every fifteen minutes, its chimes sound. Maria, you need to listen closely; you may know the tune they play."

They didn't have long to wait; it was soon quarter passed the hour. Maria did listen closely. "Max, I do know. It's _, I Know that My Redeemer Liveth._ I believe it comes from Handel's _Messiah._ "

"You are correct. Let's continue our tour. We will go west towards Buckingham Palace. On our way there we will see Westminster Cathedral; it's the largest Catholic Church in England and Wales."

"Max, can we go inside? I want to light a candle."

"It's always open, Maria."

No one needed to tell the children to be quiet; they knew the rules. But that didn't keep everyone from gasping at the beauty they saw inside. The grandness of the sanctuary was overwhelming. It was huge inside and rather than have stained glass windows it had multiple beautifully made mosaics.

Maria knelt on the kneeler in front of the huge candle stand. She lit a candle and said a prayer as Georg dropped some coins into the box. They left in silence.

Now their eyes found the walls of Buckingham Palace. Max gave directions. "We need to take the walkway on the left to the very front of the palace."

Here they saw a large paved area. Max explained. "I'm sure this space was and still is used for ceremonies. I do know the palace is guarded all day and night. There may be a ceremony on some days when the guards are changed. If you look by the front door you can see the guard."

"He looks funny Uncle Max."

"You must be referring to his hat, Louisa."

"I am. They're very tall and bushy and very black."

"I think they are made from bear skins. They must be heavy. It's a good thing they wear chin straps."

"I like their red coats, Uncle Max."

"Do you really Friedrich? They're too bright for me."

"He had a red coat when he was a little boy. I remember he wore it until it got too small. He wasn't happy with his navy blue replacement."

"Okay, Liesl, enough storytelling about me."

Maria, especially, loved hearing these stories. And Max proceeded to find them a place to have lunch. They had to return to Trafalgar Square to find one. Here Max took them to a building with several floors which had the name Corner House.

The always inquisitive child asked. "Is this really a restaurant?"

"It is Brigitta. There are many of them in England and they are all owned by the Lyon family. Let go inside."

Inside they found the ground floor was a food hall with counters for delicatessen product like lunch meat and sliced cheese. The other counters had sweets, including chocolates and cakes. Another had different kinds of fruit. And there were others which sold flowers and various other products.

There was also a room with tables. As soon as they were seated, ladies dressed in black dresses with white aprons and small white ruffled caps appeared to take their orders. Everyone found something they liked. And rather than something real sweet for dessert, both Maria and Isabel suggested everyone have fruit.

The group was now ready to see more of London. Max was prepared. He led them to another church. Its full name is St Martin-in-the-Fields; so named because when it was built it was surrounded by fields. It wasn't a grand as Westminster Abbey but it was stately. Only Maria and Isabel looked inside.

From here Max took them by what he named the Royal Courts. No one in the group could believe they were a courthouse.

"This looks like a cathedral."

"I agree with Marta. Max, do you know why it's such an elaborate design with so many spires and arched windows."

"I don't Maria. I'm sure the inside has a lot of marble and also resembles a church. Why don't we keep walking. We will pass London's Central Criminal Court before we get to St. Pau's Cathedral. It too is a mammoth building but doesn't look like a church."

When they arrived at St. Paul's, which they had seen before, everyone wanted to look inside. They weren't disappointed. The inside was stunning. The word magnificent didn't' come close to describing it; especially the inside of the dome with its pictures of scenes from the Bible.

They spent almost an hour there. Max then led them past the Bank of England and the Royal Exchange to the Tower of London and the Tower Bridge.

Everyone was surprised to learn that the Tower of London had been both a prison and a royal residence. He didn't tell them about all the executions which took place there. It like the other buildings was also massive. They continue on to walk across a bridge over the River Thames.

They continued to walk beside the river. They walked past another Anglican Cathedral on their way back to Trafalgar Square. They had to take a foot bridge to do so. They stopped to read the plaque about Cleopatra's Needle, an obelisk.

They learned this needle-like structure had nothing to do with Cleopatra although it did come from Egypt. It filled the need for an object to commemorate the British victory over Napoleon.

The children thought it was ugly. And none of the adults could understand all of its many engravings. Kurt rescued everyone.

"Can we eat dinner now?"

Kurt's request made everyone tell Max they were hungry. To make things quick they decided to return to the Corner House and eat dinner there. They found it to be less crowded and the food exceptional. Not even a chocolate éclair did much to give them energy. They were all grateful their hotel was only a block away.

It didn't occur to the any of the children to ask when they would leave for America. The adults knew and Max would confirm it. They came together in Georg and Maria's room after the children went to sleep.

"Our ship should be ready to board at ten o'clock. She's scheduled to leave at noon. There's a bus that will take us to the dock."

And Maria added. "I'm sure the children will sleep until at least seven o'clock. When we tell them we will be leaving for the dock immediately after breakfast, they will hurry and get dressed. By the time we check our rooms twice, it may be almost nine o'clock. We could leave and be among the first to board."

Everyone concurred and departed for their rooms. Georg and Maria continued to sit. Georg's arm went around Maria. They both took a deep breath; a sign they felt the gravity of what lay ahead. Georg pulled Maria even closer to him.

"Georg, what I said helped me. It is a little frightening to know we will be going to a new country; one which I don't know well. I wonder if the people will accept us."

"I don't know much about it either. Max seems to have great confidence in traveling there. We shouldn't worry, darling. I'm sure Dulles has the blessing of his country."

"Your words mean a lot, sweetheart. Take me to bed."

The couple's closeness helped them fall asleep, although they did wake early. And once again they dressed and went searching for coffee, which they found; they were soon joined by all the other adults.

Max noted the time. "We should return to our rooms. Place your bag in the hall. The hotel's attendants will collect them and bring them outside to load on the bus when it arrives."

Maria and Georg immediately departed. It was almost seven o'clock. First they went to their room and made sure everything was packed and placed their bags in the hall.

They went on to the children's rooms where they found the children in various stages of waking. But woke up fully when each parent announced they would be leaving for the ship by nine o'clock.

Their jibber-jabber told them they weren't the least bit scared. They were dressed in a few minutes. And now Maria and Georg doubled checked their rooms to be sure nothing was being left. Their bags were placed in the hall before all of them hurried down the stairs to the restaurant.

The adults were waiting for them. Their table was waiting for them. Everyone ordered what they had yesterday and they ate quickly.

"Gretl, I don't believe I've ever seen you eat so fast."

"I want to see our ship, Papa. Is it very big?"

"It's big, Gretl. Don't let its size scare you. Remember, your papa and Franz have been on many ships. We will soon learn all its passageways and find all the things you can do while we travel to America."

"I'm excited, Papa."

"Good, are my other children excited?"

Georg saw their heads nod and their smiles. "Then let's get ready to leave. You can use the bathrooms in the lobby."

While they did that, the bus arrived. Their luggage and trunks were loaded. And soon they were all aboard and on their way to the dock.


	25. The Ship

The Ship

Max had taken the seat directly behind the driver. Georg and Maria were in seat on the other side of the aisle. Maria was looking out the window. Georg began a conversation with Max.

"Max, do you know anything about our ship?"

"Her name is the M.V Britannic."

"That's odd. I thought she would be the RMS Britannic."

"So did I so I asked. The MV means motor vessel. She has diesel engines like some cars do. I was told they make for a smoother and faster sail. She travels at almost twenty knots.

"There are some first class cabins but the majority are second and third. It makes no difference. Since Dulles is overseeing it, everyone is treated the same. I have a feeling, you and your fellow officers and crew, along with Ralph and Helmut will occupy those cabins in first class."

Maria had been listening. It wasn't the ship's diesel engines or first class cabins which interested her. It was this man called, Dulles.

"Max, who is Dulles? Is he a religious man?"

"If you're asking if he is a priest, I don't think so. I only know he's an American government official. I _'_ m sure we'll learn more about him when we arrive in America."

"I hope so. And I hope we have the opportunity to meet him. Georg and I would both like to thank him."

"Maybe someday he'll return to America and you may have that opportunity. Looks like we're making good time to the port."

The bus driver was keeping a steady speed and he made no stops as he drove through the English countryside to the port. He had them at this inland port, which was situated on an inlet formed by two rivers, well before ten o'clock. He was able to drive close to the ship's dock and park. Maria and Georg both saw it.

"She's not as big as some are, Maria."

"I can't even imagine a bigger ship."

This ship usually carried only a thousand passengers but they would learn there would be many more on board for this trip to America. The window Dulles had for getting more Jewish people out of Germany was closing.

The bus driver had parked within a few feet of the ship's bridge. He saw the rope was still in place and that there were only a few people milling around.

Georg noticed too. "I thank you for our prompt arrival."

"You're welcome. I can stay here until the second officer in command announces it's time to board. At that time, many stewards will arrive and line one side of the boarding bridge. They will bring your trunks and other bags you won't need on the ship to the storeroom. Others will show you to your cabins as well as help carry your suitcases."

It wasn't only Georg and Maria who heard the driver; everyone did. They may not have heard the officer's announcement but they did see all the stewards. And the driver opened the door.

Max went off first, followed by Georg who held Maria's hand as she stepped down. They had to hurry away from the bus's door as the others were right behind them. The buzz from their exclamations was noticed.

Georg squeezed Maria's hand and leaned towards her ear. "Their excitement is comforting."

"Yes it is. I see the officer is motioning for us to go on board."

They took the cue and walked towards the boarding bridge. The officer had words for Georg.

"Welcome aboard, sir."

Georg saw him stand more erect. It was a sign he really wanted to salute him and Georg knew the use of the word sir was a substitute for captain. Georg extended his hand to him. The officer's handgrip was firm but warm and welcoming.

"All of us are pleased to be traveling on your ship to the land of freedom."

"Our privilege, the ship's captain will seek you out to speak to you. His name is Charlie Madison. He's very informal. He likes to be called, Charlie."

"I want to meet him too."

As they spoke, their trunks and designated bags were taken by the stewards to the storeroom. Other stewards pick up the remainder of their bags and one of them spoke.

"I'm Peter. I'm in charge of what we now designate as, A Deck Cabin Class. All the opulence of having been designated for the rich and wealthy still exists. Today, all passengers are treated the same. You will see our passengers from the lower decks using all the dining rooms, music rooms, libraries and any other space they wish to use."

And Maria was thinking. Dulles is a believer; he follows how Christ told us to live. She and the others followed Peter. Who for Maria represented the Peter from the Bible who was the first leader of the church.

Now their breath was taken away. The opulence of the entrance and its staircase was grander than anything they had seen in Paris.

"Papa, did you know how extravagant this ship would be?"

"No Liesl, I'm as surprised as you are."

Peter told them. "The ship was designed by a designer who used all the elements of 1920 designers. One often sees articles written about the elements of this period using words like glorious, luxuriousness and flair. Everywhere will be jeweled décor, lots of glass and mirrors; often in geometric and angular shapes.

"Some spaces have polished wood floor, often with rugs of various shape. Whether they are square or round they may have geometric designs woven in them. Other floor space may use chequerboard vinyl tile squares. And shiny fabrics with metallic threads are seen throughout the ship along with pink or blue and white stained glass.

"Even though these spaces may seem too beautiful to use, they are used. Even on this trip you will find movies to view in our theaters, rooms to play cards or board games. And children there are several playrooms; some designed for younger children, others have nets for volleyball, tables to play Ping-Pong and some to simply run around in."

"Can we play kick ball in them?"

"Of course you can, young man." Kurt held a broad smile as Peter went on to say.

"Let's find your cabins and then I'll take you on a tour of the entire ship."

All the cabins on this deck were stately. They had definitely been designed for the wealthy. No one, except Maria, was overwhelmed by their opulence. The older children in particular remembered the castle near Vienna where they were living when the Scarlet Fever epidemic struck. It had opulence since it had been the summer residence of an empress of Austria.

She whispered to Georg. "I've never seen such a gorgeous room. It takes my breath away."

Georg gave his wife a reassuring hug. He knew she had lived a much simpler life than he had. He also remembered the scripture she paraphrased to him the day they left Vienna. _Jesus told us to notice how the flowers grow. We should be like them; we shouldn't be concerned about what we wear. God takes care of them; He'll take care of us._

"It is rather extravagant. Still I think we will find it very comfortable. I'm anxious to see the rest of the ship."

Which they did after all the others had found their cabin. Peter took them from the cabin section of this deck to see the other rooms on the Promenade Deck which were found off of an enclosed walkway all around this deck.

It had rooms like the villa had; a drawing room and music room, a card room and several spaces designated as lounges and a large restaurant. Every deck had something special, a doctor's office, a swimming pool, a barber shop and hair salon, space for racquet or hand ball and each one had a library and a restaurant.

Here they also saw the other passengers. Liesl sought out her papa. She quietly asked. "Papa, why are there so many mamas with their children and very few papas?"

"Liesl, I'm sure your brothers and sisters want to know too. I'll ask Peter to direct us back to a large sitting room where we can talk."

Peter wasn't surprised by Georg's request. He had noticed the looks between the older children. He was sure they wanted to know about all these children and their mothers. He took them back to the Promenade Deck. He didn't stay in the room; he stood outside the sitting room door.

It wasn't only the children in this room with their parents; all the adults were there too. Max had an idea what Georg was going to speak about. He would fill in the details. And Maria would add a scripture reference.

He began this way. "Children, everyone, America is not only offering us a place to live where we can be safe, it's also doing the same for all those you saw on the lower decks.

"That man I told you about doesn't like Jewish people. What has happened to all the men who would be those children's papas, I don't know. I'll let Uncle Max tell you more."

"As your Papa and the other adults already know, I've been working with an American who lives in Bern Switzerland."

"Uncle Max, we sang there."

"Yes you did, Liesl. I'm sure this man was in the audience but he didn't dare speak to your papa. He's been helping many Jewish people leave Germany. In the beginning there were papas in the groups but now this man, Hitler, has taken them away. All that is left are women and children. The women may be sad they no longer have their husbands but they are grateful to be leaving Germany with their children to a place where they will be safe."

"Papa, may we play with them?"

"Of course you can." Maria answered for her husband. "Jesus tells us to welcome them into our lives when he told his disciples to let the little children come to him. We need to do the same."

"Your mama is absolutely correct. Let's go stroll around the promenade. Maybe there's a place I could take you to see the ship leave the dock."

Georg had already observed there wasn't an observation deck, only a space in the very front of the ship for the crew.

Peter had heard him. "Georg, I can take the group on the Bridge Deck to see us leave the dock. I can't let anyone go to close to the edge."

"Did everyone hear Peter? Maria, please take the little girls hands."

All the others held an adult's hand as they waited patiently for noon to arrive. They heard the Captain's orders. "Release the ropes."

Now Franz commented. "The ship's engines are cranking up. Soon the propeller will begin to rotate and its force will begin to move the ship."

"He's correct everyone and the only way to know we are moving, is to look at the dock."

Their papa was correct. Everyone saw the water between the ship and the dock become greater and greater. The ship was heading down a river which connected to the English Channel and then on to the Atlantic Ocean. They were on their way to America.

They left the Bridge Deck and returned to the Promenade Deck. There the children were startled at who they saw. None of them could speak.

James did. "Your eyes are not deceiving you. All of us from your papa's last mission are on board."

Soon they saw Sidney. And Maria saw two people she didn't know. Georg introduced her to a sailor with the nickname Gumpy and two other officers with the names Hugo Lafayette and Erwin Auersperg.

All three of them acknowledged Maria with a kiss on her hand. Erwin added. "James told us all about you. How from the moment you first met Georg you had begun to help him deal with his immense grief and how the children had almost thought of you as their mother from the moment they met you."

"Your far too kind sir, Georg knows I give God all the credit."

"She's made strong believers out of all of us."

As Georg was speaking, two more familiar faces walked towards them. Georg immediately grabbed Helmut's hand and acknowledged Eleanor.

He asked. "Do you think anyone else from the neighborhood will be seeking safe travel out of Austria?"

"There may be a few but sadly many are welcoming the idea of being joined with Germany. They think their lives will be better. I'm afraid that won't be true and by the time they learn the truth it will be too late for them to get out of Austria. We both know war is just around the corner."

"Yes, I believe the same. Shall we all go and eat together. I'm sure Kurt is starving."

"Papa, even I'm hungry."

"If Gretl's hungry, we better hurry before she faints."

"I won't faint Papa. You're being silly."

"Is that right little one?" Said as he picked her up for big hug which caused her to squeal.

As he put her down, Peter spoke. "The restaurant on this deck can accommodate all of you. Follow me."

Even though the space was elegant, the menu wasn't. It had been changed to accommodate all the children who were aboard. The menu offered many different sandwiches. Among the choices were cucumber sandwiches on brown bread which had been covered in butter and other selections also used brown bread. These included chopped hard boiled eggs or meats like ham or roast beef. They could add fried slices of potatoes or a cabbage salad. And for dessert they could choose from an assortment of cookies which the waitress brought to each table. A waiter refilled their beverage glass or cup, milk for the children, coffee or tea for the adults.

By the time they had finished eating this dining room was filled with Jewish children and their mamas. Liesl asked.

"Papa, may we sing for them. They seem very sad."

Max responded. "Georg, Liesl's correct, they are sad. The children could stand behind the last tables."

Georg looked at Maria who nodded. "I agree with Maria; they should sing."

When the others saw the children line up in concert formation behind them, everyone spoke a similar phrase. "I wonder what they are going to do."

Max didn't keep them waiting; he directed the children to begin with the _Doe-Ray-Me_ song. The children soon saw many of them smiling and Max had them repeat it and turned to them and signaled they could sing along. Then they sang the _My Favorite Things_ song and finished with the _Hills are Alive_.

A booming voice was heard over the children's applause; it belonged to Captain Charlie. "Wow! What a fabulous performance. Children, these children are the von Trapp Family Singers, they are traveling to America to sing there. And I will ask them to sing for you in one of the theaters. I'm sure they know many more songs to sing. Would you like to hear them sing?"

He saw heads nod and heard many _yeses._ "Then I'll ask their director to arrange for them to do so. And you may see them playing all the same games you know. I'm sure they will play with you. Remember what I told you. We are all one big happy family on my ship."

The stewards for the Jewish children began to lead them back to their cabins. And Captain Charlie sought out Georg.

"Welcome, Captain, you no longer need to hide who you are. It's my privilege to have you aboard my ship."

"I speak for all of us. We're grateful. I hope one day to be able to thank Dulles."

"You may have that chance. I'm sure he will be called home once the war starts. This ship will dock at the Port of Philadelphia. It's both a commercial port and one of the east coast navy yards. It's not far from America's capital city. Washington D.C.

"There's a large home in nearby Virginia waiting for you. It's being used by the immigration officials to help everyone find a place to live. There are already many communities which are home to many German speaking people. Unlike you and your family, many do not know English very well. Being able to speak German as they learn English is comforting.

"Make yourselves comfortable on my ship; enjoy all the many things to do. These next four days will pass quickly. I also look forward to having dinner with your entire group. I need to return to the Wheelhouse and relieve my second officer for lunch."

Georg watched him walk away. "Did you hear what he told me, Maria?"

"I did. It's proof that America is opening her doors to all of us. We will need to find ways to do our part."

"I'm sure we will. Let's find something for the children to do this afternoon."

With Peter's help, they did find activities for everyone. And Max arranged for them to sing in one of the theaters. It was full of not only Jewish children but other adults who happened to walk by the theater and heard them and decided to take a seat or stand in the very back and listen. They too were amazed as to how good they were.

Everyone was so busy every day, the next three day passed quickly. It was dinner on the fourth night when they were invited to join Captain Charlie. He had already sent word that they didn't need to dress up. Still the ladies put on the fanciest dress they had with them. The men were in suit and tie attire.

Peter escorted the entire group to the Captain's private dining room. The meal wasn't extravagant. Conversation was abundant. Captain Charlie spoke last.

"While you sleep tonight, the ship will be traveling at top speed. Shortly after midnight we should be approaching the coast of America's northern states. It will be noon by the time we reach the Port of Philadelphia and it will take another hour before I can dock the ship.

"Around eleven o'clock all the restaurants will set up buffet tables. You should eat before we dock. You have about a three hour bus ride to get to your residence for the next few days. Officials from the United States Government will be there to give all the adults their papers. They will also tell you your ultimate destination for your permanent home."

"Thank you for your detailed information. I noticed seven children with very happy faces. I think they are as anxious as all the adults are, knowing we will all have homes very soon. We will then find ways to contribute to our new country."

"I'm sure you will, Georg. I'll be on the de-boarding bridge to see you off."

And he heard Maria. "And Georg, we need to find a way to help the children go to sleep tonight. I'm sure they're very excited."

They both saw nods from them and Max had an idea. "Let's go to the movie theater. I'm sure something good is showing."

The movie had relaxed them. Gretl and Marta barely made it to their cabin. They were asleep in seconds after their head hit the pillow. The others weren't that sleepy but the parents knew they would fall asleep soon.

They had private time in their own cabin. They both slept only until sunrise. Now they were eager to arrive in America.


	26. America

America

In the morning two parents lay awake in their glittery, glamorous cabin. They were both smiling.

"I expected them to wake early but not this early. I don't see even a glint of sun coming in our small window. It's a good thing it's only us and our friends who have cabins on this passageway."

"They're excited Georg. I'll dress and take them to one of their rooms."

"And I'll hurry to join you."

By the time Maria was dressed the children's voices were louder. She quickly opened the cabin's door.

"Mama, we couldn't sleep any longer."

"So you decided to wake your papa and me."

Even in the dim light of the passageway she could see their mischievous grins. And then she heard an adult voice.

"You even woke your Uncle Max."

The children had the same grin for him. And in a matter of moments, Georg appeared along with all the other adults. And from the far end of the passageway, a young man was approaching.

"I suspected you would wake early."

"Good morning Peter. Is there coffee and juice available at this early hour?"

"There is and breakfast will be ready soon."

The entire group followed him to the glamorous restaurant at the other end of the promenade. There they found others who were also anxious to arrive in America. And they were joined by many of the Jewish children and their mothers whom they had met before.

When breakfast was over, Peter and Paul, another steward, took all of them to the large lounge on this deck. Peter was the spokesman.

"Everyone here will be traveling to the same location in America. I believe that will make all of the children very happy."

"Peter that is good news. My brothers, sisters and I have already made friends with them." Liesl said.

This news also made the adults very happy. They had become friends with their mothers. Here in the lounge, there was almost bedlam as the children began to speak to the others. Maria and Georg overheard Gretl.

"Sarah, Rebecca, we're going to live together. You are my best friends."

And then Marta found her friend. "Elizabeth, I'm so happy you will be near us in America."

And the couple sought out the girls' mothers. "Meriam and Naomi, I think you know how pleased Georg and I are that our youngest girls have made friends with your daughters."

"We're pleased too, Maria. Our girls smile more and they haven't cried since they met them."

"You, know, Meriam, God has blessed all of us. We are part of His larger plan. He will announce it in a still calm voice. All we need to do is pause each day and listen for His call."

"Your faith amazes both of us. In fact, your story is remarkable."

"And I must give Maria all the credit. It was her voice, singing a song I knew, which helped lift my yoke of grief."

"That was the beginning, Georg. God then watched as we both found the life of our destiny."

The adults didn't notice that all of their children were standing near them.

"Papa, Peter and Paul have things planned for us to do this morning."

"She right, Georg. We'll keep them busy until about ten o'clock. They will have an hour to prepare to leave the ship. Lunch will available at eleven. I've been told the ship is on-time and will be at the dock by noon."

"Good to hear. We adults will find things to do. None of us can deny the fact we're also anxious to arrive in America."

Everyone did find things to do. And the morning passed quickly. Georg and Maria returned to their cabin. Most of their things were already packed. They added their nightwear, closed their bag and sat it near the door. Georg noticed Maria let out a heavy sigh.

She immediately told him its meaning. "Georg, although I believe all that has happened to us had God's handprint all over it, I still find it overwhelming."

Georg embraced his wife. "I can't deny the same. What surprised me more than anything was the way the children mingled and made friends. I'm sure you realize they hadn't been around many children who weren't relatives."

"Yes, I do know. The two who surprised both of us the most were Marta and Gretl."

"You are correct. Now before we hear those boisterous voices, let's share one final kiss in the privacy of our cabin."

Neither wanted to release the other after their romantic kiss but the sound of voices made them do so.

"Maria, you should go to the younger girls' room while I attend to the boys. I may be awhile. Something tells me their room is a mess."

They departed their room for the children's rooms. Maria found Brigitta already checking their room. "Is everything packed?"

"I think so, Mama. Maybe you should look around to see if I missed anything."

Maria did look around. "You did a good job, Brigitta. I don't see a thing being left. I'll put your bags by the door. I need to check on your sisters, your papa is doing the same in the boys' room."

"We'll wait in the hall."

Maria found Liesl and Louisa's room neat and tidy. Their bags were already by the door. They joined the others in hall.

Georg did find the boys' room as he had expected, a mess. Clothes were everywhere. It took him much longer to put everything in their bags. He didn't reprimand them. He knew they had been spoiled by the maids when they were small. It didn't take him very long to pack everything. Still they were the last to join the others in the passageway.

Once again many stewards came to carry their bags. They made a procession to the bridge; Georg was in the lead; Franz was last. They arrived as the last rope was tossed to the dock and pulled tight around a mooring peg. The ship was now secure for deboarding. They watched as the bridge connected the ship to American soil.

Captain Charlie had hurried from the Wheelhouse. He was there to welcome all of the passengers to America. Although there were Americans among the passengers, they too were grateful to be home. Many had feared the Germans might block them from leaving.

The von Trapp group was first in line to leave the ship. Captain Charlie spoke to Georg.

"As soon as you enter the building in front of you, Dulles' assistant will be there to escort you to the busses which will be your next form of transportation."

"And once again, Charlie, I thank you for our safe arrival. If you ever have a chance, I hope you will visit us sometime. I'm sure you will learn where we will be living."

"You have my word."

Georg took Maria's hand and together they walked across the bridge to America. And it was as Charlie had told him. Maria whispered an exclamation.

"Look Georg, he's a man of the cloth."

"I see he is."

This man of the cloth spoke. "I was told my contact was Maximillian Detweiler."

"That's me sir." Max raised his hand as the people in front of him stepped to the side to allow him passage.

The man extended his hand as Max got closer. Their handshake was firm.

"I'm Everly. Even here in America I don't use my last name. I understand my cousin in Bern Switzerland has been working through you to bring out many Jewish people from Germany. And that now you have brought America's Department of Defense a distinguished naval officer."

"You are correct, sir. Please meet the decorated Austrian Navy Captain, Georg von Trapp."

The two men shook hands as Everly spoke. "I bid you, your family and our Jewish friends a heartfelt welcome the United States. We are immediately going to board busses which will take you to the State of Virginia. You will be there a few days while all your homes are readied. Follow me please."

"Papa, can our friends sit with us?"

"Liesl, I'm not sure there's enough room."

Stefan spoke up. "All of us adults will ride in the second bus. We don't mind."

So Katia, Isabel, Phillip and the other adults rode in that bus. The von Trapp bus was full with many of their new Jewish friends.

Meriam and Naomi had heard him as well. Their daughters immediately took their mama's hand and they joined Maria who was standing there taking it all in. In a few minutes all three busses were loaded with people, luggage and trunks and soon the drivers drove them away from the dock.

After leaving the dock, the drivers traveled on several rather narrow streets before turning onto a road which would take them out of the city of Philadelphia. They continued south.

The scenery was nice to look at. There were still flowers in bloom and the trees hadn't begun to change colors. But soon they became bored. It was Liesl who suggested.

"Let's sing to pass the time."

Max thought it was an excellent idea. He stood and directed them to sing many of their concert songs. And then reminded them, "after we are settled, we will go on a tour; the people here want to hear you and enjoy your music."

Maria added. "After we do that, all of you need to be enrolled in school."

She heard moans mostly from her children. "Now stop moaning, you know you need to go to school."

"Mama, we know we do. We wonder if we are prepared for their schools."

"Liesl, I have a feeling all of you will do just fine. Schools everywhere teach the same things, language skills, reading, writing, mathematics, sciences and history."

Everly added. "She's right, children. I was easily able to be admitted to one of America's best universities, Princeton. And I believe we are almost at our destination."

"You are correct." Everyone heard from the bus driver. "In another mile or so I will turn onto a long driveway leading to your temporary residence."

In a moment everyone saw the extra-large white brick home with four large columns supporting a portico. What they didn't see was the rest of the building. Everly told them about the mansion they were gazing at.

"This was once belonged to one of America's Presidents, President Madison. It was bought by a wealthy American who enlarged it to fifty-five rooms. Most of them were bedrooms. He also added a stable, a racetrack and a steeplechase course. It was used by the United States Equestrian team to train for the Olympics.

"I gained permission to use it as a temporary home for immigrants. In a few days you will be taken to your permanent homes."

The door on all the busses opened and everyone saw attendants from the house arrive to bring their luggage and trunks there. No one was picky about their bedroom; they knew they would only be there a few days. The banquet room had more than enough tables for them to eat their meals together.

Everly stayed with them. He and Maria had more than one conversation. On one occasion they shared their stories of finding God's plan for them.

Everly told Maria. "By the time I entered one of the United States' most prestigious universities I had lost my belief in God."

And Maria told him. "I was worse. Many of the people at my university denied God even existed. I was like the people in the Pied Piper story, I willingly believed the same. God led me to a retreat center for women where my mind was changed and where I met Georg.

"He had come to the adjoining monastery after his wife died. God had us meet in the garden the men and the women shared. Strange as it may sound, it was our singing which brought us together. In a few days he knew he had to go to his children who had been taken from their home by his brother. They hadn't been told their mother had died. He now felt God's presence in his heart and was ready to tell them. But first he asked me to come with him and become the governess for his children.

"After speaking with my Directress, Sister Margareta, I agreed to go with him. And from then on God has directed our lives."

"My revelation was different, Maria. It wasn't a person God spoke through; it was the world He had created. I had stepped out of a building into a rainy day and saw a tree beginning to flower; after gazing on it I never again doubted the existence of an all-good and omnipotent God.

"This God led me to the church. In a few years I knew my destiny. I became a Jesuit Priest. And when Dulles asked me to help him fulfill Christ's teachings about helping those affected by the evil in the world, I willing accepted the call."

Those minutes of conversation were interrupted by two little girls, Gretl and Rebecca. "Mama, we need you sing with us. Everyone wants to hear the _Climb Every Mountain_ song like we sang it at the Festival."

"I'll follow you Maria; I'd like to hear it too."

And so they did. They found Liesl at the piano waiting for her. Those who would be living with the von Trapp family were all there. They weren't disappointed. The complements were numerous.

Over the next three days, the children played together, sang together and ate together. And Everly received word that their homes were waiting for them. He didn't go with them; he felt there was one more group of people who would stay in the big mansion.

All the busses arrived to return to homes in a suburb of Philadelphia. And Georg and all the military men learned they would be assigned to the Navy Yard there.

And Max kept his promise, The von Trapp Family Singers, did go on a short tour in the nearby states of Pennsylvania, New Jersey, Delaware, Maryland and the United States Capital, Washington, D.C. Their concerts brought standing ovations from the audience at each location.

When they returned, the military men began their assignments at the Navy Yard and the all the children were enrolled in public school. And as Maria had suspected, each was well prepared for the grade-level to which they were assigned. Max was hired by a performing choir as its director. The routine of living in America had begun.

The homes of all their friends were within walking distance. Their Jewish friends were always at the von Trapp home; it had a large backyard and an extra-large living room. And soon new friends came there too.

One Sunday at church they had a big surprise. Father Joseph introduced his assistant; before them stood Father Stephan. No one could prevent expressions of both shock and relief from being spoken.

Each wanted to hear the other's story. Georg invited him to have lunch with them. He came to their home after the last Mass of the day was said.

He told them. "I had to leave. Herr Zeller told the Germans I had helped you leave. Your contact in Bern provided me passage on the last ship leaving for America."

Georg told him. "I mentioned you to Max. He must have told Dulles. I'll tell him you have arrived when he returns from his new group's tour."

And Father Stephan heard their story and listened to them perform their concert. He concluded his visit.

"From that first Sunday when I heard you singing all the hymns, I thought God had a purpose for your gift. And you have used that gift to bring God's grace to all people. I look forward to hearing you in church every Sunday."

After he had left, Maria had these words for her family.

"Our God never fails us. The gift of singing brought us together. Before Everly left us I told him our story Georg. I don't ever want us to forget it. God was present the day you heard me sing. And God is still present. He's right here in our midst. We will continue to believe that. As the prayer of Chichester says, _they will know us by the love which is in each of us._

"The world may grow dark as evil tries to overcome that love. We must remember what is written by the Apostle Paul in First Corinthians. Among other things he wrote: _Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things._

"And he concluded that chapter by writing. _The greatest gift God gave us was love._

"And now we go forth to live our lives, in the country to which He has brought us, with love deep in our being. It will be as the song I taught you on our travel from Vienna; we don't hide our love; we are each a lit candle for all the world to see and may everyone some day also be a brightly lit candle and flood the world with God's light of love. This we must believe."

A loud exclamation from the entire group followed, **AMEN**! A word which means, so be it, was their way of agreeing with Maria. And now they were ready to show the world God's Love.


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue

Everyone living in the same town would soon learn about an American holiday which would bring all them together to celebrate it. The von Trapp home in Germantown Pennsylvania was large but not large enough for all their friends to celebrate this holiday called, Thanksgiving. Father Joseph came to the rescue. They had their dinner in the large meeting room at the church.

With the help of their American friends, they cooked the foods which were usually eaten. There were several turkeys each with their cavity stuffed with a different recipe for stuffing. Their meal included side dishes of green beans and sweet potatoes fixed in a variety of ways, also cooked cranberries with just enough added sugar to tone down their tart flavor and a Jello salad and many varieties of biscuits. Katia and Isabel had provided several dozen.

The group listened to all the children sing before they found room in their stomachs for dessert. Pumpkin Pie with whipped topping or a new pie, Mincemeat Pie was served along with everyone's choice of beverage. Everyone was happy to be walking home; each one felt stuffed.

The month of December arrived and with it more celebrations. Although the von Trapps believed Jesus was the one who lit their candle, they knew that God had also lit the candle for their Jewish friends. Their celebration of Hanukkah was quickly approaching.

The holiday celebrated the victory of a band of Jewish warriors, the Maccabees, over King Antiochus almost 2,500 years ago. After driving out the occupiers, the Maccabees reoccupied the Temple of Jerusalem, where they found enough oil to keep the all-important "Eternal Light" shining for only one day. Miraculously, the oil lasted for eight days, the reason their celebration lasted for eight days.

Now this extended family would assist their Jewish friends to be able to celebrate their holiday. Maria and Katia spoke to Miriam and Naomi.

They were both overwhelmed by their generosity. Maria and Katia helped them obtain the things they needed and Maria taught them how to make simple gifts for their children. And the von Trapp children learned their Hanukkah songs. One, _Rock of Ages_ , they already knew. And they also learned how to play the Dreidel game. Maria, Katia and Isabel helped them prepare the meal according to Miriam and Naomi's instruction. Their celebration was a huge success.

In a week it was the last Sunday in Advent. They had made their wreath; the church had supplied the ribbons and candles. In school the children had learned about Santa Claus. Gretl and Marta both read the story, _The Night Before Christmas._ Maria and Georg had been surprised. Both girls called it a good fairytale and asked.

"Are we going to celebrate Christmas like last year?"

They were extremely happy when their papa said. "Yes."

And that's exactly what happened. Their tree was decorated like last year, including using candles and not electric lights. Stefan had brought their candle holders with them and Georg was surprised to find the candles could be bought.

The children were once again surprised with the gifts they received. But they gave their parents a gift which surprised them. It was a song Liesl had written. Madam Claire had helped her.

We've had a merry little Christmas  
In a different place from the last.  
We know God's might has brought us here  
So His light could shine through all of us.

God knew we would spread  
His love to all who heard us sing.  
And now the Lord has given us so much more.  
We have two loving parents to adore.

And this has been the merriest Christmas of all.

Maria and Georg sat there, unable to speak. Maria's tears of happiness streamed down her face while Georg attempted to swallow his, he was finally able to speak.

"Wow, what can I say? Your mama and I are really speechless. To paraphrase scripture I will say, you have given us a gift as great as love is from God."

In a small voice Maria spoke. "I echo your papa's words. We are definitely blessed with seven wonderful children."

The children gathered around them; they shared hugs and kisses. The celebration continued as all their friends stopped by with their Merry Christmas wishes. Even Father Stephan and Father Joseph came by. He had a reminder.

"We're both looking forward to your group's New Year Day meal in our great big room."

And Maria and Georg had news to share with their immediate family when they returned after their meal there.

Maria was in a hurry to tell them. She felt Isabel probably knew as did Eleanor. Everyone had plopped on chairs or sofas; they were very full from all the food they had eaten.

Maria stood where everyone could see her. She rang a small bell she found among all the china.

Her smile probably gave away her news; she proceeded with confidence. "Georg and I look forward to the birth of another von Trapp sometime in May, we think."

"Mama, are you really going to have a baby?"

"I am Gretl. You will have a little brother or sister to love."

And Isabel confirmed her thought. "I was wondering when you were going to tell us. Do you know how many ladies at church have asked me if you were with child?"

"Georg told me you might know but no I never thought others would see what he called a _glow_. This is all new to me. My life's journey didn't have me around expectant mothers. I know I have a lot to learn before he or she is born."

"Katia and I will help you. But you'll soon learn that God gave you natural instincts of motherhood."

"Now, boys, I don't want you to think I can't play with you. I can still play a non-aggressive game of kickball with you. And if we get some snow this month, I can build snowmen and snow forts with you."

"You answered my question before I had a chance to ask it. Are you a mind reader?"

"No Kurt, it's a mama's intuition. And now let us play our favorite game, BEANO."

Each took their still very full feeling bodies off their seats and made their way to the dining room. After several rounds of BEANO, Isabel helped Katia serve a simple hearty soup to last them until breakfast the next day.

The family was ready to wait for the birth of this baby as they enjoyed each and every day living in the United States of America. And Captain Charlie had found them. He was also assigned the Navy Yard.

The only future happening which caused great sadness was when they learned Austria had been swallowed up by Germany.

And that day Georg saluted his flag, which hung in his study, and said. "Austria will one day be a country of hope for the world."

And Maria's arm went around his waist; she drew him close to her. "She will be, sweetheart. God has a plan for her."

The End

 **A/N:** It took Austria ten years after the end of the war before the country was ready for the allies to leave the country. You can read about that time in my story Destiny. Even I who is older than most of my readers, never really learned much about WW II. I have learned so much by doing research for all my stories. Sadly war continues.

I'd like to thank my guest reviewer who faithfully reviewed every chapter. And I also want to thank all those who read this story; you just weren't inclined to leave a review.

To quote Max, I bid you adieu. But I'm not gone forever. My mind is always active. This family is very inspiring.


End file.
